En los ojos de una estrella
by memoriesofkagome
Summary: Karen Asano es una chica que ha ingresado en el instituto Ryonan y nunca ha experimentado lo que es que un chico se interese por ella pero en estos tres años va a ver que esta afirmación cambia paulativamente hasta algo inpensable.
1. Nuevo instituto

Queridos lectores.

Aquí se presenta una servidora para empezar a crear una nueva historia de Slam Dunk. No os digo de que va a tratar, pero si que está escrita en primera persona y que será desde el punto de vista del Ryonan, no del Shohoku como estareis acostumbrados a leer del manga o ver en el anime.

Espero que nos os decepcione este primer capítulo y bueno, que haya añgún review con algún comentario ya me basta.

Finalmente, recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Karen Asano y Haruna Hida son personajes creados por memoriesofkagome

El resto de personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Takehiko Inoue.

* * *

Capítulo 1. Nuevo instituto.

- Karen, date prisa o llegarás tu primer día tarde.

- Ya voy, mamá.

Para los que no me conocéis, me llamo Karen Asano y tengo 15 años recién cumplidos. Vivo en una ciudad de Kanagawa junto con mi madre y hoy es el primer día en mi nuevo instituto, Ryonan. Después de haber cursado la secundaria baja en la escuela Tomigaoka me ofrecieron entrar en diversos institutos, debido a mis buenas notas. Las dos que me quedaban más cercanas eran Ryonan y Kaynan, pero me decanté por la primera. Me habían comentado antiguos compañeros míos que era un buen colegio, y aunque era privado la cuota mensual no subía mucho. Además tenían varios clubes, a los cuales yo no me iba a apuntar. Demasiada faena tendría cuando empezara el curso para desperdiciar el tiempo así.

Así salí de casa y me encaminé lentamente hacia la estación de tren. Sí, estaba cerca pero para llegar tenías que tomar el tren si o si. Eso era algo que me fastidiaba, ya que el anterior instituto lo tenía a tres pies de casa. Hablando de institutos, al escoger Ryonan dejé de lado a una de mis mejores amigas, Ayako Hirota, que ahora mismo debe de estar en Shohoku. Ella también es muy buena estudiante pero lamentablemente no escogió el mismo lugar donde continuar los estudios, además que ella vivía muy lejos y supongo que Shohoku le iría mejor. Una lástima, pero bueno, me he de hacer la idea que así podré conocer gente nueva. Se dé compañeros que iban a incorporarse conmigo a la aventura, pero éramos muy pocos, contados.

Me subí al tren y me alisé la falda, que se me había subido tres centímetros hacia arriba. El vagón estaba repleto de estudiantes con el mismo uniforme, algunos enormes y otros como yo. Vi una cara conocida en la puerta contigua a la mía y me fui hacia allí.

- ¡Haruna! – grité, aunque mis gritos pasaron desapercibidos debido al gran ruido que hacía la gente al hablar.

- ¡Karen! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – dijo mi otra mejor amiga. Era rubia, con los ojos verdes y piel pálida, además de llevar unos tacones de vértigo que hacía que midiera como yo, unos 1,70 cm. - ¿Qué tal el verano?

- Bien, un poco aburrida en casa de mis abuelos en Okinawa pero nada en especial. ¿Y tú?

- Genial, te he de contar muchas cosas. Conocí a un chico en la playa y acabamos juntos durante todas las vacaciones, pero ya sabes cómo soy yo, nada serio.

- Ya, ¿pero no hubo nada? – la miré pícaramente.

- Ai, no seas indecorosa, que estamos en medio de un tren.

- Si claro, cómo si tú lo fueras.

- Anda, calla. Por cierto, hoy empezamos, a ver qué pillamos por el insti.

- Yo mejor no pillo nada, que me he de centrar en los estudios.

- Tú siempre tan buena estudiante.

- Claro, como tú no pegas ni un sello y lo apruebas todo con matrícula.

Ella me iba a increpar pero una voz nos sacó de la conversación "Instituto Ryonan".

- ¡Vamos!

- ¡Sí!

Y las dos salimos a la vez que un tropel de gente que se abalanzó e iban siguiendo una calle larga donde al final se distinguían unos edificios. Nosotras fuimos tranquilamente, observando todo lo que nos rodeaba, ya que era nuevo. Al llegar a la cima, vi dos edificios enormes, un pabellón de deportes y siete campos de fresca hierba, además de dos piscinas. Esto era increíble, que instalaciones tan perfectas, me parece que había escogido un buen sitio donde continuar mi camino.

Juntas entramos en el edifico central y fuimos hacia unas listas para comprobar nuestra aula. ¡Qué suerte! Nos había tocado en la misma, pero solo habían dos estudiantes que conocíamos con nosotras, el resto vendrían de otros lados. Fui a conserjería a coger la llave de mi taquilla y esperé la inmensa cola que había para abrir la nueva. Me cambié los zapatos y dejé mi bolsa de deporte allí. Así fuimos las dos hasta la clase 7 de primer curso. Tuvimos suerte y pudimos escoger sitio, por la mitad de la clase pero con mesas separadas, Haruna detrás de mí. Enseguida nos pusimos a charlar las dos, mientras su mirada se clavaba en la puerta por donde entraban todos los estudiantes de nuestra clase. Había muchas chicas pero los chicos no se quedaban cortos, y encima parecía que hubieran tomado mucho calcio durante su infancia, ya que la mayoría medían más de metro setenta de altura. Con esta altura podrían jugar a voleibol, tenis y básquet perfectamente.

Mis pensamientos se rompieron al ver entrar al profesor, que enseguida se puso a pasar lista y empezó con la clase de matemáticas. Estuvimos toda la mañana repasando algunos conceptos de la secundaria baja en casi todas las materias pero en Biología, una de las asignaturas optativas de mi rama, ya nos pusieron un montón de trabajo. Justo cuando estaba deambulando en mis pensamientos sobre cómo iba a organizar la tarde complicada que se me presentaba, sonó la campana del final de clases y todos los estudiantes salieron como almas del diablo del aula.

- Karen, vamos a ver donde podemos comer.

- Ya voy.

Así cogimos nuestras mochilas y nos fuimos hacia el exterior, a ver donde podíamos encontrar un lugar para hacer nuestro pequeño pícnic. El césped que rodeaba las edificaciones estaba repleto de estudiantes ya disfrutando del almuerzo, así que por más que paseamos no encontramos ningún lugar. Al final optamos por ir a la cafetería, donde además aprovecharía para comprar un refresco. Haruna se sentó en una mesa mientras yo iba hacia la barra a pedir, poniéndome la última en una cola de unas veinte personas. Intenté volver a pensar en que haría esta tarde, ya fastidiada por culpa de la tarea, y yo que quería ir a nadar un rato. Miré a los carteles para ver qué era lo que tenían allí, pero no veía nada debido a que justo delante de mi tenía dos chicos de una altura considerable, supongo que rondarían el metro ochenta, quizás uno de ellos más. De espaldas no los podía apreciar bien, pero diría que iban a la misma clase que yo. Seguro que mi mejor amiga estaba al acecho, a ella no se le escapaba ninguno.

Poco a poco llegué a la barra y me apoyé en ella, esperando a que alguno de los camareros se fijaran mi presencia, pero al ver que no llegaba el momento le grité que viniera. En ese instante los dos chicos que estaban justo a mi lado se giraron y sentí sus ojos clavándose en mi figura. Por fin el camarero me atendió y me dio el refresco, que por cierto era muy barato teniendo en cuenta que era una marca internacional, supongo que sería el precio de estudiante. Le di el dinero y sin esperar el cambio (no había) me giré y busqué con la mirada a mi amiga, pero estaba difícil, las mesas estaban repletas. Al fin la encontré fuera haciendo señas, y cuando me dirigía hacia ellas mis oídos no podían evitar escuchar otra conversación ajena.

- ¿Has visto esa chica? No se podía esperar a que atendieran al resto, tenía que ser ella la primera. – dijo una voz que provenía de mis espaldas.

- Va, no te preocupes Koshino, total ya tenemos lo que queríamos.

- Si, Sendoh, pero no se puede ir así por la vida, hay que respetar una cola.

- Déjalo ya, que no sabes – y bajó la voz, pensando que no lo escucharía - ¿Qué la susodicha está delante de ti?

Al instante dejaron de hablar pero volví a sentir unas miradas clavadas en mis espaldas, así que aceleré el paso e hice como si no hubiera escuchado nada, hasta que llegué a la mesa solitaria donde estaba Haruna.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado, que has tardado tanto? Un poco más y nos quedamos sin sitio. ¿Ui, y esa cara? – debería poner una cara de furia.

- Nada, que unos despotricaban contra mí, solo porque no iba a estar esperando media hora a que se me colaran otros listillos en la barra.

- Conociéndote, no debes haber esperado ni un minuto. Bueno vamos a comer que… - y al momento calló, desviando su vista hacia un punto lejano.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Karen, no me lo puedo creer. ¡Mira, mira!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Gira tu cabeza a la derecha! ¡Ya, que se van!

Hice lo que me dijo y mis ojos se fijaron en dos chicos, justo los dos chicos que habían hecho cola junto a mí y que habían conversado de aquel modo, dejándome con muy mal sabor de boca. Uno de ellos era de estatura menor, con el pelo corto cayendo a ambos lados, de color negro, unos ojos negros como el carbón y una sonrisa rota, ya que iba charlando con su amigo. El que lo acompañaban eran muy alto, ahora que me fijaba quizás hasta llegaba al metro noventa, un chico musculado que iba con un refresco en su mano y seguía la conversación como si nadie lo estuviera mirando. Y digo nadie, porque todo el sector femenino de mi alrededor solo tenía ojos para ese sujeto. A parte era muy curioso, porque fijándome más en su rostro, siempre sonreía con una naturalidad indescriptible. Sus ojos eran azules pero oscuros, tirando un violeta indescriptible; unos ojos que llegaban a hipnotizar a mi mejor amiga, que estaba embobada ante tal espectáculo. Me pareció que ese chico en cuestión desviaba la mirada hacia nuestro sector pero solo creo que me pareció, ya que al minuto despareció por una esquina del bloque con su amigo.

- ¿Lo has visto?

- ¡Sí, amiga, pero qué más da!

- ¿Cómo que qué más da? Él era la estrella de Kitazawagakuen Jr.

- ¿El qué? – ya empezamos con los equipos estrella que tanto idolatra mi querida amiga.

- El Kitazawagakuen Jr., una escuela muy prodigiosa de Tokio de la cual salen muy buenos jugadores de baloncesto.

- Ah, baloncesto – uno de los deportes que ya tenía claudicado, por culpa de Ayako, que había sido manager del equipo de nuestro antiguo instituto. Nunca le había dado importancia, solo había ido a alguna final pero no me entusiasmaba nada.

- Sí, básquet. Y parece mentira que teniendo como amigas a Ayako y a mí no sepas aún quién es ese jugador.

- La verdad, Haruna, es que me da igual quién sea y como se llame. Mejor que comamos y nos vallamos a la siguiente clase, que aún llegaremos tarde y no quiero llevarme esa fama.

- No hay quién te entienda – y dicho esto cortó el tema, a sabiendas que no lo enterraría. Cuando algo se le ponía entre ceja y ceja, te lo empezaba a machacar hasta que casi ya la mandabas a paseo.

Nos comimos los bocadillos y nos fuimos hacia la entrada del edificio, a ver si podíamos acabar el día bien. Llegué al aula y no sé como salió de nuevo el tema del básquet, y no me lo podía creer.

- ¿Te quieres presentar a manager del equipo? – ya lo que me faltaba.

- ¿Pues claro, no te acuerdas que en el otro lado me quedé sin ese puesto?

- Sí, pero habíamos quedado que no nos involucraríamos en nada que se saliera de los estudios.

- Y no se sale, solo es una forma más de aprender el campo que quiero explorar.

- ¿Qué? – ¿desde cuando mi amiga tenía estas preferencias?

- Si. A ver, Karen, tú ya sabes que yo quiero ser licenciada en medicina deportiva, ¿no? – asentí – Pues que mejor modo de aprender que estudiando un equipo de básquet a fondo.

- Ya, creo que se te olvida un pequeño detalle. ¿Por casualidad no estará en ese equipo el chico que me hablabas antes? – y evidentemente di en el clavo, sonrojándose levemente – Acerté.

- No creas que lo hago por él, yo no soy de las que se arrastran frente a una estrella.

- Pues chica, lo pareces.

- ¡No! – me gritó con los puños apretados. Definitivamente estaba logrando lo que quería – No pienso caer tan bajo, yo solo haré mi trabajo.

- Bueno, si eso es lo que crees conveniente, adelante. Solo espero que te vaya bien y que saques provecho – y le sonreí sinceramente.

- Claro – y me devolvió la sonrisa. – Por cierto – y se acercó a mi oído – ni se te ocurra involúcrate con una estrella.

- ¡Tranquila! Ui, mira la hora que es, ya debe estar a punto de empezar la clase.

En efecto, a los dos segundos de haber dicho estas tres palabras, una profesora hizo aparición y empezó a repartir folios a todo el alumnado, mientras se hacia el silencio en la sala. Empecé a rellenarlo y así hasta que pasó una hora y el timbre volvió a sonar, dando por finalizada la clase. Todos salimos hacia los pasillos y nosotras nos fuimos hacia las taquillas a recoger nuestras pertenencias. Yo cambie las mochilas, cogiendo la bolsa de deporte mientras que mi amiga ya se iba a paso ligero hacia el polideportivo.

- Gracias por esperar – le espeté.

- Espero tener suerte en la selección. Hasta mañana, Karen.

- ¡Adiós! – me despedí mientras ella giraba y se perdía por uno de los pasillos.

Ya con mi bolsa me dirigí hacia la piscina. Sabía de antemano que hasta octubre estaría abierta para los estudiantes en las horas no lectivas, así que me dirigí hacia los vestuarios. Cuál fue mi sorpresa que se hallaban vacios, por lo menos el de las féminas. Dejé la bolsa en un banco, cerré la puerta con pestillo y empecé a desnudarme, ponerme el biquini deportivo y cogí una goma de pelo. Fui hacia el espejo y me miré. Mi pelo castaño caía lacio por mi cara hasta un poco más allá de los hombros. Unos ojos ambarinos me devolvían la mirada mientras unas pestañas altivas no dejaban de moverse. Bajé mi vista hacia mi cuerpo, vestido por un biquini negro con una franja rosa que lo cruzaba. Aún conservaba vestigios del entrenamiento de natación al cual me había sometido los dos años anteriores, dejando mi figura lisa completamente. Lo malo que tenía es que mis pechos y las curvas tan características de una adolescente no habían aparecido hasta que no dejé la competición, provocando que no hubiera tenido ningún éxito con los chicos anteriormente. ¿Quién se iba a fijar en una chica que estaba más plana que una tabla de planchar? Nadie, ya que todos los energúmenos que había conocido solo se fijaban en el físico. Total, que aún me encontraba frente a mi reflejo, cuestionándome si alguna vez en lo que me quedaba de preparatoria conseguiría lo que nunca había pasado: que algún chico se fijara en mí.

Di la espalda a mí misma, me até el pelo, recogí las gafas de agua y la toalla y salí de allí en dirección a mi segundo sitio más querido: la piscina. Dejé la toalla en una de las hamacas, me puse las gafas y me situé en un borde. Tomé impulso y me lancé hacia el agua, entrando limpiamente sin casi salpicar después de un tiro de cabeza convencional. Buceé por debajo hasta casi la mitad, que serían unos veinticinco metros, y saqué la cabeza al exterior, tomando una bocanada de aire fresco. El aire entro en mis pulmones, aliviando mi angustia. Tomé otra y me volví a sumergir, buceando el resto de la piscina, así completando la distancia olímpica. Volví a sacar la cabeza al exterior y me estiré flotando encima del agua, mirando el cielo azul cristalino. Desde luego hoy hacia un día de pleno verano, eran las cinco de la tarde y parecía que fueran las dos, ya que el calor era sofocante.

Hice unos cuantos largos sin contarlos y a la hora salí del agua, contemplando lo desierta que se hallaba la zona de solárium. La gente de este instituto no sabe apreciar el buen clima, no lo aprovecha. Me dirigí hacia la hamaca, me quité las gafas y me estiré, dejando que la brisa tocara todo mi cuerpo y secara las gotas que brillaban. Cerré los ojos y los rayos de sol inundaron todo mi cuerpo, absorbiéndose por mi piel. Mi cabeza se relajó hasta que me di cuenta que o me levantaba o acabaría dormida allí, y nadie me podría despertar.

Me incorporé, sacudí mi cabello, sacándome la goma y moviéndolo con mis manos hacia ambos lados, escurriendo así todo el líquido que contenía. Ya levantada de la hamaca, cogí mis pertenencias y me dirigí hacia la puerta de entrada a la edificación. Antes de entrar, me giré al ver que me había dejado mi goma de pelo al lado de la piscina y al recogerla del suelo levanté la mirada, que chocó contra unos ojos que se me hacían conocidos. Me puse de pie y miré hacia el punto, pero no vi nada.


	2. Akira Sendoh

¡Buenas tardes desde España!

Aquí por fin regresa **memoriesofkagome** para subir otro capítulo de este fanfic. De verdad que no se como está quedando, si es correcto o qué, pero decir que intento escribir lo mejor que es posible, y cuando tengo tiempo, ya que ahora mismo estoy de vacaciones y estudiando, y eso ya sabemos que no ayuda nada.

Antes de todo, dar mis agradecimientos a esos 3 reviews: **Mariona**, **Sato** y **princesa tsunade**. La pregunta es ¿por qué este fic hace recordaros a alguién? La verdad es que en el fondo hay un poco de vida real. Gracias de nuevo a todos vosotros. A partir de ahora responderé los reviews registrados con mensaje y los que no aquí mismo.

Finalmente, comentar que no tengo ni idea de cuando podré volver a escribir, solo que tengais paciencia. Y cuando finaliceis la lectura, picar ese botón "Review this story" :)

Recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Karen Asano y Haruna Hida son personajes creados por **memoriesofkagome**.

El resto de personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Takehiko Inoue.

* * *

Capítulo 2. Akira Sendoh

Ya vestida con el uniforme, salí de la zona de baño en dirección a la salida de Ryonan. Iba súper cargada con las dos bolsas pero aun me quedaban fuerzas para llevarlas. Justo cuando estaba en la verja, me acordé que tenía trabajo para mañana de Biología y di marcha atrás. Miré mi reloj, oh no, eran las siete de la tarde y en una hora cerraría la biblioteca. Apurando el paso llegué a mi destino y me senté en uno de los rincones, una mesa solitaria de cuatro personas. Observé que a esas horas solo había un par de alumnos más, ya era normal, el primer día de clase y no creía que los estudiantes se aplicaran tanto. Otro gallo cantaría si estuviéramos en semana de exámenes.

Fui hacia las estanterías y cogí los tres libros que necesitaría para elaborar las cuestiones propuestas por el profesorado. Volví a la mesa y esparcí todo el material en ella, cogí un par de folios y me dispuse a redactarlas. De vez en cuando consultaba la bibliografía que habían propuesto los maestros, pero casi no hice uso. Todos los conceptos que había que aplicar los había estudiado en el último semestre del año anterior. Iba por la segunda hoja escrita cuando una voz me sacó del mundo de la naturaleza.

- ¿Perdona, vas a usar este libro? – dijo una voz grave y suave.

- No, ya lo puedes coger – le contesté sin alzar los ojos.

- Gracias – y cogió el primer libro de la pila. Alcé la mirada y llegué a distinguir un uniforme de chico que se perdía en una estantería. Lo curioso es que me sonaba de haberlo visto anteriormente en algún lado.

Dejé de cavilar en estos pensamientos y me centré nuevamente en el trabajo, acabándolo un cuarto de hora antes de lo previsto. Me fui a levantar, cogí los dos libros para devolverlos pero cuando iba a entrar a la zona de estanterías, no miré hacia delante y me choqué contra un cuerpo, haciendo que me cayera hacia atrás y los libros acabaran por los suelos. Augh, mi cabeza estaba dolorida y mis ojos cerrados de nuevo.

- ¿Estás bien? Lo siento mucho – oye, esta voz la había escuchado antes, una voz que me había hablado hacia un cuarto de hora exactamente.

- Perdóname tú, que no miraba por donde iba – le respondí, abriendo los ojos y sentándome en el suelo, con dificultad. Alcé la cabeza hacia arriba y, claro, ya decía yo que lo había visto antes.

Se trataba del chico que me había señalado este mediodía Haruna. Un chico altísimo, ahora que lo tenía enfrente, que me miraba fijamente y se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura. No me había percatado que su pelo estaba engominado hacia arriba, dejándolo de punta. Un pelo que parecía sedoso, azabache brillante azulado y. Madre mía, ya estoy empezando a desvariar y no escucho lo que me está diciendo.

- ¿En serio que estás bien? ¿Te ayudo?

- No gracias, ya puedo levantarme yo solita – le dije en tono formal, recordando la conversación que había escuchado en la hora del almuerzo. Cogí los dos libros y las dos bolsas y me incorporé a la vez que él, dejando así en evidencia la diferencia de altura que había entre nosotros. Al apoyar el pie derecho sentí un pinchazo en el tobillo – ¡Ai! – se me escapó.

- Creo que estás malherida, sería mejor que fueras a la enfermería.

- Yo creo que no – le contesté, alzando la mirada hacia sus ojos, altiva como era yo.

- Bueno, si no quieres. Igualmente te iba a pedir los libros que tienes en tus brazos – me dijo despreocupadamente, como quién no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues ten – y se los puse en sus brazos. Sin decir nada más, cogí ambas bolsas y me largué hacia la salida, pero una mano me cogió de una muñeca.

- Aún no me has dicho tu nombre – me susurró el susodicho.

- No lo necesitas saber – le volví a decir, sin girarme aún – Y suéltame, que tengo prisa.

Al instante mi muñeca se hallaba libre y a paso ligero abandoné la sala de estudio y posteriormente el colegio, en dirección a la estación de tren. Durante todo el trayecto no dejé de darle vueltas sobre lo que había pasado en la biblioteca y en ese desconocido que se había interesado por mí. Creo que era el primer chico que me pedía mi nombre así, sin presencia de amigas ni nada. Era muy extraño. Bueno, por lo menos la primera tarea ya está acabada y mañana será otro día.

La mañana siguiente amaneció mejor que de costumbre, con un sol que alumbraba todo mi dormitorio y unas ganas locas de ir al instituto de nuevo. Me maquillé ligeramente, me alisé el pelo con la plancha, recogiéndome los mechones que caían sobre mi rostro con unas horquillas de estrellitas plateadas y purpurina, comí dos tostadas y un zumo de naranja natural y salí del bloque de pisos. Me encontré a mi madre volviendo de comprar y me dio un beso, además de felicitarme por lo bien vestida que iba y el pequeño recorte que le había hecho a la falda. Sí, la noche anterior había recortado la falda dos dedos, dejándola por encima de mis rodillas, y no creo que me dijeran nada, ya que me había fijado que muchas chicas la llevaban así.

Sonriente llegué a la parada de tren y esperé pacientemente que llegara el transporte. A los dos minutos llegó el comboi y me subí, desviando la vista hacia todo el vagón hasta que encontré el objetivo. Fui hacia allá y me pude sentar al lado de mi amiga.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué, cómo fue ayer?

- Genial, me seleccionaron – y sonrió con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

- ¡Felicidades!

- Gracias. Mira, costó bastante ya que por primera vez había muchas aspirantes al puesto, pero el entrenador Taoka, con ayuda del capitán Uozumi hicieron una selección y al final quedé yo.

- Me alegro mucho – le dije sinceramente.

- ¿Sabes qué? Ya conozco a todos los integrantes del equipo de este año. Hay muchas incorporaciones de primero, cosa sorprendente ya que normalmente no sobreviven a la purga que hacen los mayores, pero resultaron muy prometedores.

- Apuesto a que ya te sabes todos los nombres – como si lo viera venir.

- Sí, y la verdad, son todos muy simpáticos. Cada uno tiene sus particularidades, pero lo importante es que lleguemos al Campeonato Nacional.

- ¿Al Campeonato Nacional? Pues sí que apostáis fuerte.

- Ese es el objetivo del equipo, y es el que conseguiremos.

- Tu anímalos, que la moral ha de seguir alta.

- ¿Yo sola? Que va, el básquet en nuestro instituto es muy famoso. Según dicen, para las eliminatorias hay mucha gente que los va a animar.

- Pues conmigo que no cuenten – dije en voz baja, pero ella me escuchó.

- ¿Cómo que no? Si ya les he dicho a los miembros que tú estarás.

- ¿Qué has hecho qué? – le dije con tono de enfado.

- Verás, es que Koshino me comentó que ya que íbamos a la misma clase porque no traía compañeras para que hicieran una hinchada.

- ¿Koshino? Ese nombre me suena.

- Ese soy yo – saltó una voz que provenía de delante de Haruna.

- ¡Buenos días, Koshino! – saludó Haruna al chico.

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo va todo, Hida? – le contestó a Haruna.

- Bien, aquí hablando sobre el entrenamiento de ayer. Mira, te presento a Karen Asano, mi mejor amiga.

- Mucho gusto – me dijo. Alcé mi rostro y efectivamente, era el chico que me había criticado el día anterior en el bar – Siento lo que pasó ayer en el bar, pero es que me supo fatal que no esperaras a que estuvieran los de delante.

- Lo que no iba a hacer era que todo el resto de estudiantes se colaran delante de mí, como estaba pasando.

- Ya, bueno, olvida lo que pasó, ¿ok?

- Vale – le contesté formalmente. No me quería meter en problemas con el que parecía el primer amigo de mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Qué, vamos hacia allí? – nos señaló la rubia, indicando la salida del tren.

- ¡Vamos! – y seguí a la multitud hacia el camino.

- ¿Por cierto, no va Sendoh contigo?

- Pues eso si que extraño, ya que se suponía que tendría que estar ya por aquí. Espero que no le dé por llegar tarde a clases.

- ¿Tarde? – murmuré.

- Sí, Karen. Ayer en el entrenamiento llegó tarde y por ser el primer día el entrenador no le dijo nada.

- Por eso y porque es muy bueno – añadió el chico.

- Si claro, es que él… – siguió la ojiverde.

Por favor, ya empezaban a hablar de los logros de un gran estudiante de secundaria en el básquet. Desconecté de la conversación acelerando el paso y llegando de las primeras a las taquillas, cambiándome los zapatos y cogiendo la pequeña cartera. Me encaminé hacia clase y llegué de las últimas, casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas. Suerte que ya nos habían puesto fijos y me senté al lado de la ventana nuevamente. Mi amiga apareció a los pocos minutos con el tal Koshino y se sentó detrás de mí, no sin antes pedirme explicaciones de mi escapada en mitad de la calle. Estábamos hablando cuando el profesor hizo acto de presencia y cerró la puerta. Empezó a pasar lista y cuando iba por la mitad, la puerta volvió a abrirse revelando la presencia que faltaba en el aula, el ocupante de la mesa que se situaba justo delante de mi persona.

- Akira Sendoh, que sea la última vez que llegas tarde.

- Sí, señor – respondió el propietario de esa voz. Seguí con mi vista hacia el frente, sin deparar que la silla vacía ya estaba ocupada.

Así que se llamaba Akira Sendoh, claro, el amigo de Koshino. Bajé la vista hacia el libro mientras escribía el resumen del argumento de un capítulo que nos acababa de mandar el profesor. Seguí escribiendo hasta que el maestro abandonó la habitación. Dejé caer el bolígrafo en la mesa y me estiré hacia atrás, tocando sin querer la cabeza de mi amiga.

- ¡Ai! Karen, ten un poco más de cuidado.

- Sí, amiga, sí – le dije girándome.

- Bueno, qué, explícame que tal te fue a ti la tarde pasada, que yo ya te he contado sobre mí.

- Fui a nadar un rato.

- Tendrías que dejar de hacer ese deporte, no te favorece nada y encima aquí no hay equipo de natación.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he de decir que no me quiero apuntar a ningún equipo? Además lo que haga o deje de hacer solo es cosa mía.

- Vale, chica, ya no te diré nada más – continuó con tono ofendido.

- No es eso, Haruna, pero es que ya estoy cansada de repetir siempre el mismo discurso y parece que nadie me entienda. ¿No puedo hacer un poco de deporte para desconectar?

- Sí, que tienes razón. Nos hemos quedado a mitad de tu explicación.

- Pues mira, cuando salí de la piscina me fui hacia la biblioteca e hice el trabajo de Biología.

- ¿Y ya está? – le puse cara de póker – Chica, pensaba que a lo mejor te habría pasado algo fuera de lo normal – si fuera de lo normal es que te encontraras con la que decían que sería la futura estrella de básquet del Ryonan sí.

- No hubo nada fuera de lo común – seguí, sabiendo que le estaba mintiendo, mintiendo a una de mis mejores amigas, cosa que no había hecho hasta este mismo momento.

- Anda, callar y mira a la pizarra, que la maestra nos va a llamar la atención.

La mañana prosiguió, con el anuncio de los primeros exámenes del curso para final de mes y con las primeras quejas por parte de los estudiantes. Acabadas las clases, y al ser martes y no tener ninguna por la tarde, salimos de las primeras y nos sentamos en el césped del patio, justo al lado de la piscina. Allí nos pusimos a comer, mientras explicábamos tonterías, anécdotas de la mañana estudiantil.

- Tienes que venir a la casa nueva que tenemos en Izu, creo que te gustaría.

- ¿Y por qué me iba a gustar? – le miré, a sabiendas que algo tramaba esta chica.

- No sé, porque está al lado del mar y eso.

- Vamos, a mi me gusta el mar, pero tú debes tener una razón más convincente que eso.

- No, que va en serio, tendrías que salir de aquí.

- Vale, las próximas fiestas voy.

- Jejej – rió ella, sabiendo que yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados ante tanta insistencia.

- Me he de ir a la biblioteca a empezar toda esta faena.

- Te acompaño, y después me voy al entreno.

- ¿Entreno? ¿Hoy también?

- Sí chica, el entrenador Taoka hace entrenar al equipo lunes, miércoles y viernes.

- ¿Entonces? – la interrumpo bruscamente.

- Ha organizado los martes y los jueves entrenamientos para los novatos de primero, para que vayan cogiendo el ritmo.

- Tú también irás cogiendo el ritmo.

- Espero que no acabe muy cansada.

- Espero – le contesté, zanjando la conversación ya que acabábamos de entrar dentro del recinto sagrado estudiantil.

Nos sentamos en la misma mesa donde yo había estado el día anterior y nos pusimos manos a la obra con todos los apuntes. Los leí y modifiqué con todas las anotaciones que pude gracias a los manuales que había en esa sala. Haruna se limitó a avanzar los deberes impuestos para los próximos días. Pasó el tiempo y a las cinco sonó la alarma del móvil de la mánager, despertándola de su sueño profundo, ya que se había puesto a dormir encima de todas las libretas. Y decía que no iba cansada.

- Me voy, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana – la despedí en voz baja mientras ella desfilaba.

Seguí con toda esa montaña de hojas de papel reciclado hasta que mi reloj sonó a las siete, indicando mi fin por ese día. Recogí todo y salí de allí, volviendo a mirar mi reloj de muñeca para comprobar que aún tenía tiempo para ir a darme una zambullida. Ya dentro de las instalaciones, me cambié y salí a la zona de aguas, tirándome a la piscina de nuevo y haciendo unos veinte largos. Salí del agua y di un paseo por todo el solárium, intentando acelerar el proceso de secado. Giré mi cabeza en dirección al gimnasio y divisé que la puerta estaba abierta y contemplé unas figuras que pasaban corriendo de un lado a otro dentro de él. Pues sí que les hacían trabajar duramente. Volví mi cuerpo hacia la silla donde estaba mi toalla, la cogí y salí de allí. Pobre Haruna, se había metido en buen lío. A ver si lo lograba compaginar todo y seguía manteniéndose como los años anteriores.

Llegué al piso sobre las nueve de la noche, después de haber pasado por el supermercado a comprar un poco de comida para la cena, que me tocaba hacer a mí esa noche. Cenamos tranquilamente, y mientras mi mamá estaba viendo la televisión, fui a por el teléfono y me encerré en mi cuarto. Marqué un número y esperé.

- Casa de los Hirota, le habla Ayako. ¿Con quién hablo?

- ¿Ayako, ya no reconoces el número de una amiga tuya?

- Hola Karen, es que tengo por costumbre saludar antes de ir al trapo, ¿sabes?

- ¿Cómo va todo por Shohoku?

- La verdad es que no podía empezar mejor el curso, ya soy mánager del equipo de básquet, y he conocido a un chico que no está nada mal.

- ¿Quién? – ya venía la vida amorosa de una.

- Ryota Miyagi.

- Ese nombre me suena… No me lo digas, es un base nuevo – Haruna me habló de él esta misma mañana.

- Correcto. ¿Y tú, que tal por Ryonan? ¿No habrás conocido a un tal Sendoh? - ¿qué? Ya salía ese nombre hasta en estas conversaciones.

- Pues sí, de vista. ¿Qué le veis a ese chico?

- Dice nuestro capitán que será el peligro en Kanagawa – y me dejó de piedra.


	3. Partido amistoso

¡Hola a todos los lectores!

Por fin vuelvo, después del estrés de los exámenes de setiembre y con una semana de descanso antes de volver a la rutina universitaria. Aprovecharé este tiempo para desconectar y como no, por fin escriví el 3r capítulo de este fanfic. Como vereis, ya se empiezan a introducir personajes que se os harán conocidos. Solo espero que cuando acabeis de leer no me echéis un cubo de agua por encima.

Respondo a los reviews no registrados:

**Satoshi**: Una cosita... ¿podrías comentar con tu cuenta de fanfiction? Es que me parece que voy a cerrar los comentarios externos dentro de poco, y no vaya a ser que te quedes sin comentar. Agradezco tu interés por la historia.

Ahora si, la historia, a ver que pasa. Espero volver a publicar pronto, aunque no sé nada. Y cuando finaliceis la lectura, picar ese botón "Review this story" :)

Recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Karen Asano y Haruna Hida son personajes creados por **memoriesofkagome**.

El resto de personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Takehiko Inoue.

* * *

Capítulo 3. Partido amistoso.

Pasó el primer mes de curso escolar como si nada, con mucho trabajo que nos mandaban los profesores y sin salir de la biblioteca casi para nada. Mi vida social se había reducido considerablemente y eso se notaba: ya no salía al cine con las amigas y parecía una monja de clausura. Aún así, al estar todo el día en el instituto había conocido muchos compañeros y ya no solo éramos dos chicas. Mi rutina siempre era la misma: clases, biblioteca y natación. A veces, al salir de la piscina me acercaba al polideportivo para esperar a Haruna, pero raramente el equipo había finalizado el entrenamiento. Mi amiga estaba progresando mucho en su labor como mánager y ya había programado los primeros partidos amistosos del equipo, que no paraba de hacerme saber cada día.

A parte de todo esto, estaban también las miradas insistentes que notaba cada vez que iba a la zona de baño. Aún no había conseguido saber quién era el responsable, pero sabía que alguien controlaba mis movimientos. Y esa sensación de ser observada me ponía muy nerviosa, ya que aún rondaba por mi cabeza quién estaría interesado en mis movimientos como para espiarme cada día.

Ya estábamos a sábado y aún estaba despierta apoyada en la mesa de mi cuarto con un montón de folios en la mesa cuando recibí un mensaje de texto: "Primer partido de la temporada. A las 10 en la puerta. Haruna."

Lo que me faltaba, un partido en un sábado que se suponía que tenía como descanso, ya que era fiesta en el instituto. Pero no, se tenía que poner el baloncesto nuevamente para amargarme la fiesta. Así que salí de casa con ropa casual y por una vez en este tiempo llegué andando al colegio, aunque tardé una hora. Entré al polideportivo y observé que las gradas se encontraban repletas de estudiantes, unos con uniforme verde, los nuestros, y otros con uniformes lilas. Me pregunto de qué equipo serían, ya que armaban mucho follón y no dejaban casi pasar a la muchedumbre. A duras penas y empujando quién sabe cuánto me situé en la segunda fila, en el centro de la cancha. Me hallaba sola, no tenía ni idea de quienes eran los miembros de nuestra hinchada, suponía que irían a cursos superiores. Lo más fuerte es que cuando había entrado no había visto a la rubia, seguro que estaba en el vestuario con los jugadores; lo entendía pero por primera vez en este curso me había dejado tirada.

De golpe, el ruido en el pabellón se elevó de volumen, haciendo que por fin fijara los ojos en el centro, observando cómo ambos equipos salían. Intenté enfocar mi vista y por fin supe con cual equipo nos enfrentábamos: Kaynan. O sea, que iban a jugar contra el mejor equipo de la prefectura, como decían las voces matinales. El speaker empezó a anunciar el cinco inicial de cada equipo, y los chillidos no se dejaron de oír. Primero a los del Kaynan que vestían de blanco, y los del Ryonan a continuación, de azul. Los árbitros se posicionaron y el silbato sonó, dando comienzo al partido.

Poco se notó como el partido se decantaba favorablemente a los de fuera. Tenían un jugador, el base, el cual solo se podía definir con una palabra: fabuloso. Según mis cálculos seguro que era un año mayor a mí, aunque todos podrían afirmar que tenía una aura de adulto, no de adolescente de 16 años. Superaba a todos los jugadores, incluyendo a Uozumi que era una torre, y encestaba tanto en la zona como fuera de ella, además de poseer una gran visión de juego que hizo que el partido se rompiera antes de llegar a la media parte. El pabellón se había enfriado ante tal poderío del equipo contrario, dejando que mucha gente callara de golpe y los más pesimistas marcharan de allí.

Al llegar el descanso, me levanté y fui hacia el piso inferior, hasta que vi unas máquinas de refrescos en una punta del pasillo. Allí me dirigí, sacando mi monedero y contando las monedas que tenía dentro, sin mirar hacia delante. Esto ocasionó que de repente sintiera como el monedero junto con su contenido volaba de mis manos y mi persona caía de rodillas contra el suelo, impactando fuertemente y dejándome parada. Alcé la cara y observé el causante de mi choque, que era un chico con ropa de deporte blanca. Para, para, me parece que se trataba de un miembro del ¿Kaynan se llamaba? Sus ojos destellaban brillo oscuro, como el citrino que tanto mostraba el profesor de Biología en clase. No era mucho más alto que yo, pero parecía tener la misma edad. 1r curso, del Kaynan, altura media…

- Disculpa, iba tan distraído que no te vi. Mi capitán me mandó a comprar bebidas y soy un impaciente – y se agachó a coger el monedero mío y todo su contenido.

- ¡Eh, que ya lo recojo yo! – y me pongo a recolectar monedas cercanas a mi posición. Cuando las tengo en mis manos me intento levantar, y al hacerlo una de mis rodillas cruje sonoramente, dejándome imponente, alzada pero sin poder dar un paso y con un dolor de mil demonios. Me estoy empezando a caer de nuevo, pero nuevamente unos brazos enérgicos me salvan cogiéndome por la cintura.

- ¿Estás bien? – me dice el chico. No respondí ante su pregunta, así que él me alzó en brazos y me llevó hacia la enfermería, dejándome en una cama.

- Gracias – llegué a decirle.

- Te he amargado la mañana ya. ¿Tiene algo grave?

- Solo es un pinzamiento en la rótula. Con un vendaje compresivo quedará como nueva – contesto la auxiliar que se hallaba allí.

- Uf – suspiré, aliviada al fin. Me senté en la camilla y el chico me ayudó a levantarme.

- ¿Por cierto, tienes hora? – me preguntó.

- Pues sí, son las once.

- ¿Qué? Por dios, es muy tarde, se supone que ya tendría que estar en el vestuario. Maki me va a matar – dijo posando su mano en la frente, haciendo que su flequillo se desordene.

- ¿Maki? – ahora sí que no sabía de quién me hablaba.

- El capitán y base del equipo – mi cara era de puro asombro. Así que ese era el apellido de la estrella. – Lo siento, me tengo que ir. Ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Soichiro Jin, el escolta del Kainan.

- Un gusto, Jin. Yo soy Karen Asano – y le dediqué una de mis mejores sonrisas. Ese chico me estaba empezando a caer bien.

- Lo mismo digo, Asano. Ahora me voy, sino…

- ¿Sino qué, Jin? – se escuchó una voz detrás de él que lo tensó de inmediato.

- Maki – se escuchó en el pasillo, mientras el sujeto se giraba para quedar de cara a él.

- Llegas tarde, está a punto de empezar el segundo tiempo y ¿dónde están esas bebidas isotónicas que te pedí?

- Verás, tuve un percance y herí a Asano.

- ¿Asano? ¿Esta apuesta señorita que está a tu lado? – ahora si él y todo el equipo que se encontraba a sus espaldas me dedicaban toda la atención. Intenté mantener la compostura mientras sus ojos turquesas me escaneaban.

- La herí cuando chocamos al lado de la máquina de refrescos – explicó un avergonzado Jin.

- Le ruego que disculpe a este torpe pero obediente jovencito. Es nuestro novato y tiene estas cosas – se disculpó Maki.

- No pasa nada, Maki. Y por favor, tutéame, que me hace sentir vieja – por fin le hablé al mejor de Kanagawa, o eso decían.

- Y tú a mí también. Ahora chicos, a la cancha todos. Nos veremos en otra ocasión, Asano.

- ¡Adiós, y suerte! – les deseé, despidiéndolos agitando mi mano.

- Hasta otra, Asano – me chilló Jin mientras entraban corriendo en el campo junto a un señor con piel oscura y gafas, suponiendo que era el entrenador.

Espera un momento, ¡acababa de desear suerte a nuestro rival! Definitivamente el golpe me había afectado hasta la sien. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas no tener el placer de ver las caras al equipo de casa, aunque teniendo en cuenta la suerte que me acompañaba en ese día dudaba mucho de eso. Como si mis predicciones fuesen ciertas, al girarme para encaminarme a las escaleras que conducían a las gradas me vi contra los ojos de Haruna, que no lucían muy alegres.

- Buenos días – llegué a decir mientras ella me miraba fijamente.

- Habíamos quedado a las diez y no te presentaste.

- Perdona mánager, me quedé en la puerta un buen rato pero no te vi.

- ¿En la de los vestuarios?

- ¿Cuál? – ahora si me quedé clavada en el suelo.

- La del lateral. ¿Cómo no pensé que tú no lo sabías? – y rodó los ojos.

- Claro, aquí la experta de baloncesto que se las sabe todas – repliqué con toda la ironía que me pudo salir de dentro.

- Después del partido nos vemos. Venme a buscar a los vestuarios.

- Vale, ya te iré a buscar a ¿dónde? – y ya no vi ninguna cabellera rubia por el pasillo, sino una muchedumbre de jugadores de la casa que desfilaba hacia la pista, siguiendo atentos, o eso parecía, la densa charla del entrenador Taoka.

Así volví poco a poco hacia mi sitio, me senté y volví a observar la monotonía del partido, que parecía que no cambiaría nunca hasta que me sorprendió las agallas de un jugador local.

- Falta del número 4 del Kaynan – dijo el árbitro mientras el número siete del Ryonan sonreía a todos sus compañeros.

- ¡Sendoh! ¡Sendoh! – se escuchó de repente en todo el polideportivo, hecho que me dejó impresionada. Fijé mis ojos en ese siete y vi como él solito cambiaba el curso del partido, subiendo la moral de los otros cuatro y destrozando la defensa enemiga con sus entradas o tiros desde la línea de 6,25m.

Como era de prever, se pusieron a siete puntos del Kaynan, aunque los de blanco supieron mantener la ventaja y acabaron ganando el partido 103-96. La afición se marchó cabizbaja y yo me quedé en el asiento analizando los puntos de ese partido. Primer punto: Kaynan tenía un gran equipo bien compensado y el mejor jugador que había visto hasta entonces en Japón. Segundo punto: Ryonan tenía que mejorar si quería llegar a ser algo en este mundillo. Tercer punto: Ese novato, Sendoh, se estaba convirtiendo en un gran anotador, creo que así se llamaban las personas que meten muchas canastas; y tenía loco a medio sector femenino. A este paso conseguirá un club de fans, ese engreído. Cuarto y último punto: Había conocido a Jin y Maki, dos personas que esperaba verlas más a menudo, ya que me había llevado muy buena impresión.

Puse mi reloj delante de mis ojos y vi con incredulidad que el tiempo corría en mi contra pues ya tendría que estar en los vestuarios esperando a Haruna. Intenté acelerar mis pasos pero una rodilla vendada no era de gran ayuda. Llegué a una de las puertas que ponía el nombre de mi instituto y esperé pacientemente. Un minuto, cinco, diez, veinte, cuarenta… Ya no podía más, no pensaba que esto fuera tan largo, si seguía así batiría el récord de espera, que lo tenía en 2 horas. Cuando pasó una hora no pude aguantar más y piqué con los nudillos a la puerta. Clave mis manos contra ella, sin importarme que los jugadores que se hallaban en el interior se molestaran y me gritaran en la cara en cuanto salieran. Cuando iba a tirar la puerta abajo de los golpes que hacía, ésta se abrió de golpe y por poco no me trastabillo y me estampo contra el pavimento de nuevo.

- ¿Quién demonios está picando a la puerta así? ¡Es que ni cuando se está duchando uno no lo dejan tranquilo! – gritó furiosamente un chico altísimo, su cara me hizo saber que era Uozumi, el pívot. Tragué la saliva que aún me quedaba en la boca fuertemente.

- Discúlpeme pero venía a buscar a Haruna – dije en voz baja, avergonzada.

- Ah, señorita Asano, bienvenida. Me parece que aquí no se encuentra, solo quedamos cuatro jugadores. Debe de estar en el despacho – y señaló la puerta contigua.

- Gracias capitán – y le asentí con la cabeza, como señal de respeto.

Él asintió y me cerró la puerta en las narices, mientras yo dirigía mis pasos lentamente hacia la otra puerta. Piqué y al instante salió Haruna con la bolsa de deporte.

- Karen, mis mil disculpas, pensaba que ya sabrías donde me escondía.

- Sí claro, como tú me das tantas pistas…

- Mira, todas las chicas del instituto saben donde se halla el despacho, tú eres la única inepta.

- ¿Yo? Claro, es que aquí toda esta gente vive por esta locura del baloncesto que tenéis todos – dije con mi tono irónico.

- Es que tú eres la única que parece que no seas de este instituto. ¿No ves que lo que se lleva es este deporte?

- ¿Y por eso me tengo que rebajar? Ahora va a ser que no puedo ser diferente, no, tengo que seguir a la masa de energúmenas que persiguen a todos los jugadores.

- Ya sabes que no te lo digo con esa intención, solo menciono que estaría mejor que te implicaras y te interesaras en este deporte.

- No sigas por ese camino ya que sabes que no me podrás convencer – seguía con la conversación, ya harta de cómo se estaban poniendo las cosas.

- Está bien, eres una causa perdida – acabó rindiéndose – Se, y el destino me dará la razón, que te acabarás implicando de alguna forma y entonces te tendrás que tragar las palabras que has dicho hasta ahora – soltó satisfecha de todo su palabrerío.

- No lo creo – dije no muy convencida, esperando que las palabras que había nombrado la rubia no se cumplieran – Ya tengo bastante con los estudios y con la natación.

- Hablando de natación, ¿sabes que han puesto ya la cubierta para invierno y que han abierto un club con dos equipos?

- ¿Qué han hecho qué? – me encontraba descompuesta, con mi rostro de sorpresa ante tal información.

- Pues sí. Te lo quería haber dicho ayer antes de irme a dormir, pero se me pasó. Buscan alumnas para competir contra el resto de institutos de la región, ya que los dos primeros pasarán al Campeonato Nacional.

- ¿Qué? – definitivamente me sentía atónita ante esta afirmación. No me podía creer que después de un verano resignándome a volver a la alta competición se me ofreciera una oportunidad como ésa.

- ¿Lo coges o lo dejas? – me preguntó la mánager, mientras nuestros pies ya pisaban el asfalto de la calle principal.

- ¡No lo sé! – grité sin darme cuenta, asustando a los colibrís colgados en un árbol cercano – Es demasiado pronto para tomar una decisión.

- Pues el tiempo se agota, ya que el martes se agota el plazo de inscripción.

- ¿Qué? – iba a agotar mi voz si seguía diciendo ese pronombre interrogativo, pues no me salía nada más coherente.

- Además, la semana que entra es mi cumpleaños, no lo olvides – y agitando su mano derecha cogió el siguiente tren, mientras yo me sentaba en uno de los asientos, esperando el próximo, ya que por ingenua y lenta se me había escapado.

Dos problemas cercanos a la vista: apuntarse al club y el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga. El club… quién diría que otra vez la competición llamaría a mi puerta cuando me había hecho la idea de dejarla completamente. Quizás si me apuntaba conseguiría llegar a alguna parte, por algo mis dos mejores amigas me llamaban la sirena de Kanagawa, aunque claro, no me las había visto con gente más allá de mi curso. E ir al Nacional, algo que nunca antes se me había ocurrido. Eso solía tratarse de un gran reto.

El otro punto, esa fiesta que le tendría que hacer a Haruna en solo seis días. Difícil, teniendo en cuenta que la semana siguiente ya tenía exámenes y encima el horario se complicaría aún más si aceptaba entrar a nadar. Además, ¿de dónde iba a sacar yo un sitio y sobretodo gente para llenar el lugar en cuestión, por no hablar del dinero que me iba a gastar? Pintaba mal el tema, yo sola no iba a poder con todo, me tocaría pedir ayuda al exterior, como se suele decir en estos casos.

Oí el pitido del tren y el anuncio, así que me levanté y esperé a que se parara. Abrí las puertas y me introduje en el vagón, empujando al personal, ya que parecía que se trataba de un día de final del Mundial, aunque sabía que nunca había llegado nuestra selección hasta tal punto internacionalmente. El tren pitó y justo cuando las puertas se empezaban a cerrar, una figura acabó dentro del convoy, oprimiéndome con su cuerpo contra la barra de seguridad.


	4. Humillación en clase

¡Buenas!

Por fin me he dignado a continuar lo que dejé a medias, este fic. Se que algunos ya no comentarán ni lo leerán, pero mientras haya una sola persona que lo haga ya me quedo contenta por ello. La universidad me exige demasiado, creédme.

Espero que os guste. Va dedicado a todos aquellos que han comentado: **Janvier GoldAngel Khan**, **princesa tsunade**, y **Mariona**; a la cual respondo por aquí y le recomiendo hacerse una cuenta porque próximamente solo podrán comentar los registrados.

**- Mariona**: Me'n alegro que la història sigui fàcil de llegir i realista, en la mesura del posible. He d'anar introduïnt els personatges poc a poc, i recordo que aquest fic és dels tres anys que passa la Karen al Ryonan xD No et dic res més.

Ahora sí, el capítulo. Espero que no se os haga pesado y no os impacienteis jeje Espero volver a publicar pronto en la medida que me sea posible, aunque no os aseguro nada. Y cuando finaliceis la lectura, picar ese botón "Review this story" :)

Recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Karen Asano y Haruna Hida son personajes creados por **memoriesofkagome**.

El resto de personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Takehiko Inoue.

* * *

Capítulo 4. Humillación en clase.

- Oh, lo siento, no era mi intención pero es que no hay más sitio en el vagón – se disculpó el propietario de ese cuerpo que aún me seguía presionando contra la pared.

- No pasa nada, yo bajaré dentro de poco – le respondí, intentando alzar mi visión hacia arriba, ya que el sujeto era bastante alto.

- Ah, si eres tú – oh no, me parece que ese tono ya lo había escuchado en otra parte. Ahora sí, pude ver con toda claridad el rostro de ese chico, que ya sabía quién era.

- ¡Tú! – solté con un bufido.

- Un gusto verte de nuevo – siguió con una sonrisita en su hablar.

- Lo que me faltaba para acabar con la mañanita tan horrenda que llevo – mascullé.

- No veo que te lo hayas pasado en grande viéndonos jugar – continuó con su voz alegre, como si quisiera incitarme a decir algo - ¿Tú eres la amiga de Hida, no?

- Si claro, creo que todo el instituto ya sabe eso – le corté de golpe, intentando zanjar esa conversación inútil.

- ¿Y qué sabes de ella? – ui que directa iba esa pregunta.

-Muchas cosas, ya que somos amigas de la infancia.

- ¿Le gustan las fiestas? – volvió a cuestionar, desviando su mirada hacia el panel de paradas del vagón.

- Creo que como a toda chica – respondí ya por aburrimiento pero con una ligera sospecha de lo que pretendía – Me tengo que bajar ya.

- Ah, vale, a ver si hago algo de espacio – y se tendió hacia un lado – ¿Por cierto, como te llamabas? – me preguntó volviéndome a coger de la muñeca y haciendo que mi rostro quedará elevado, clavado en su mirada. Suspiré.

- Karen Asano – le respondí, cortante como un cuchillo recién afilado.

- Pues ya nos veremos, Asano – y me dejó ir en cuanto las puertas se abrieron.

Escapé de allí casi corriendo, fijándome que cuando cerraron puertas, el chico con pelo de punta negro azulado aún mantenía la vista fija en mí con una risita que no podía contener. Recorrí la calle lo más rápido que pude y al girar una esquina por poco no me estampo contra una bici que iba ocupada por un chico que dormía. ¿Dormía? Esto se me hacía familiar, y aún más cuando vi el uniforme de mi antigua escuela.

-¡Rukawa! – le espeté, mientras él se daba por aludido y giraba su cabeza hacia mi dirección, estampándose contra la siguiente farola. Al parecer no dormía tanto – Lo siento mucho, Rukawa – dije disculpándome al llegar hacia donde él yacía, intentando poner la bici de nuevo en marcha.

- Hola Karen. Parece que no tengo suerte con las bicis – y me señaló el destrozo que por mi culpa había causado.

- De veras que lo siento muchísimo. Ya te compraré una nueva.

- No pasa nada, si ya cogeré el tren. ¡Adiós! – y se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Este era otro al que aún no entendía, un chico que ni va ni viene. La estrella del Tomigaoka, como bien todos sabíamos, o por lo menos los que habíamos estudiado allí. Un chico que era un prodigio como jugador pero un desastre en los estudios. Ese era nada más y nada menos que Kaede Rukawa, el terror de las nenas, como diría Haruna. Vivía solo y para el baloncesto y el resto no le importaba nada, aunque aún no concebía como él era uno de los pocos chicos que había hablado conmigo durante mi estancia allí. Quizás como nos importaba poco lo que dijeran los demás era algo que nos unía; o que él fuera amigo de Ayako, otro factor a tener en cuenta. Un chico que realmente se encontraba solo en el mundo, sin ningún amigo, por así decirlo, y con dos amigas como nosotras.

Aunque no nos engañemos, el chico no está nada mal. Medía metro ochenta y seis, su pelo era negro, ojos endemoniadamente azules como el cielo, rostro serio sin aparentar ningún sentimiento, cuerpo escultural, etc. Vamos, un chico diez según el público femenino, hecho que a mí me pasaba por alto. Podía ser un modelo, pero si algo de dentro de él no me llamaba la atención, ya pasaba desapercibido a mis ojos.

Es curioso cómo nos conocimos, en la misma calle y sin saber que íbamos cada día al mismo lugar. Fue una situación muy parecida a la de hace unos minutos, pero con la pequeña diferencia que aquella vez muy atropellada literalmente por él. Culpa mía por ir con los cascos en los oídos y no mirar hacia ambos lados de la calzada. Aún ahora él se atribuía toda la responsabilidad. Gracias a ese choque, yo no volví a ir con el mp3 por la calle y nos seguimos viendo en la escuela, además que cuando iba a buscar a Ayako al gimnasio él siempre aprovechaba para preguntarme dudas sobre alguna materia.

El tiempo pasa y yo sigo recordando anécdotas con ese personaje mientras llegaba a la puerta de mi bloque de pisos. La puerta automática se abrió y me dirigí hacia los cuatro ascensores. El bloque donde vivo no es precisamente un bloque de pisos normal, sino que es de lujo, como dirían mis amigas, aunque a mí me daría igual vivir en otro lado. Piqué el botón, entré en el elevador y subo hasta la última planta, la 25. Salí de la cabina metálica, caminé hasta la puerta del fondo del pasillo, saco las llaves y las inserto en la cerradura, haciendo que ésta se abra y entre en mi domicilio. Saludé a mi madre y me encierro en mi dormitorio. Dejé caer la mochila al suelo y me estiré en la cama con la cabeza hacia el techo, intentado que mi mente se evadiera después de tantos sucesos durante la mañana. Primero el horrendo baloncesto, después el encuentro con el as del Ryonan y finalmente ver a Rukawa. Me parece que me olvidaba de algo. ¡Es verdad!

Me incorporé rápidamente de la cama dando un salto. ¿Cómo pude pasar por alto que tenía que preparar el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga? Me senté en la silla de mi escritorio, saqué un folio y empecé a apuntar nombres de personas que tendría que llamar para avisarles del evento. Miré la lista y solo figuraban siete jóvenes. Mal, muy mal Karen. A ver, si Haruna era mánager del equipo, lo más normal es que quiera que los miembros de este vayan. ¡Oh, no! No me quería ver involucrada en este follón pero notaba como no tenía otra salida. Llamaría a Ayako para pedirle consejo.

- ¡Hola Ayako! ¿Te pillo en mal momento?

- No, acaba de finalizar el partido amistoso contra el Shojo.

- ¿Tú también de partidos? – hoy todo se cumplía.

- Sí, y supe que vosotros jugasteis contra el Kaynan. ¿Duro?

- Perdieron – resumí.

- Y nosotros igual – y se quedó en silencio.

- Oye Ayako, tenemos que planear la fiesta de Haruna.

- ¿El viernes, no?

- Claro que sí.

- Pues dispara.

- ¿A cuanta gente invitamos?

- A los siete que íbamos juntos a todos los lados, el equipo de básquet y si conoces a alguien más también.

- ¿En ese alguien más se incluye Rukawa?

- No mujer, que con Haruna se llevaban a matar, ¿no recuerdas? – claro que lo recordaba, la de problemas que daban cuando se encontraban por cualquier rincón del instituto.

- ¿Y tú vendrás sola?

- Claro, como siempre – me respondió seca.

- ¿Y el lugar?

- Eso sí que es difícil, ya que en su casa no se puede y en la mía menos.

- ¿No insinuarás que lo hagamos aquí?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Es muy mala idea la tuya. Recuerda que vivo con mi madre y no creo que le haga ninguna gracia ver a un montón de adolescentes por la casa.

- Tú pregúntale a tu madre porque al ser escritora quizás ese fin de semana no está en casa.

- ¿Y tú como te enteras de todo?

- Contactos, amiga, contactos. La escritora Asano asistirá a un congreso el fin de semana que viene que se celebra en Osaka.

- Me dejas de piedra, yo aún no sabía nada.

- También se que estás entre la espada y la pared porque no sabes si apuntarte al club de natación.

- Eso te lo ha dicho Haruna. Pero no nos desviemos del tema que nos preocupa. Yo intentaré que el viernes la casa esté lista, pero tú me tienes que ayudar.

- Vale nadadora – dijo enfatizando la última palabra.

- Y llámame a mitad semana para informarme de cómo va todo por el Shohoku.

- Que sí, pesada. Yo me encargo de esos siete y tú del equipo de baloncesto.

- ¿Qué? Ni soñando voy a ver a esos obsesionados por la pelota.

- ¿Pretendes que vaya yo, que ni me conocen y encima soy de otro instituto? No, eso te toca a ti, que para eso vas cada día al mismo sitio.

- De acuerdo – acepté a regañadientes, a sabiendas que no sería una tarea muy agradable.

- Bueno, ya hablaremos, que he quedado.

- ¿Con quién? ¿Con Miyagi?

- No, con compañeros de clase – ui que respuesta tan mentirosa, se notaba en su tono de voz débil – Cuídate mucho.

- Un abrazo.

Colgué y dejé el teléfono en el cargador. Ahora me tocaría ir un día de estos al polideportivo o empezar a usar mis dotes de investigadora privada y pasarme por cada clase a hablar con el personal implicado. Cogí los apuntes de la primera materia que encontré y me concentré en lo que ponían los papeles, a ver si por culpa de todo esto iba a suspender, y eso si que no me lo perdonaría nunca.

El tiempo pasó y sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en miércoles y no había tenido tiempo de comentar a los jugadores de básquet el asunto verdaderamente importante. El martes decidí apuntarme al club de natación, después de pensármelo varias veces y barajar la combinación con el curso escolar. Tenía entrenamientos los lunes, miércoles y viernes, así que iba a ir un poco holgada, ya que el resto de días podía dedicarme a los estudios y las eliminatorias no empezaban hasta pasado Navidades. Pues así me encontraba, en el pupitre durante la primera clase del día, Química, mientras el profesor no paraba de escribir en la pizarra y yo divagaba en mis pensamientos sobre el modo de acercarme a esa gente de la que yo no quería nada. Me sentiría tan perdida que no oí como la profesora me llamó dos veces hasta que a la tercera chilló mi apellido y yo desperté de mis ensoñaciones.

- ¿Qué es?

- Señorita Asano, la llevo llamando tres veces seguidas y usted parece estar en la luna. Quiero que salga a hacer este ejercicio.

- ¿Ese? Ahora mismo – cogí mi cuaderno y salí a la pizarra pero fue un chasco mirar el folio y comprobar ¡qué no había nada escrito! ¡Tierra trágame!

- ¿Puedo salir a hacer el siguiente? – escuché unas filas hacia atrás en una voz demasiado conocida para mí.

- Claro, Sendoh – definitivamente tenía que ser él.

Intenté concentrarme en el ejercicio en cuestión pero no me venía nada a la cabeza. Me sentía tan nerviosa que la mente se me quedó en blanco y no retenía nada. Para el colmo de todos es que la mitad de la clase se había puesto a hablar en voz alta y me estaban poniendo de los nervios. Ya no sabía dónde meterme hasta que giré mi cabeza a la derecha y me crucé con el chico alto, Sendoh. No le llegué a mirar a los ojos, obviamente porque tenía que alzar la cabeza, pero sí que vi su cuaderno y su mano con el bolígrafo señalando algo. Agudicé mi vista y vi que me señalaba unas reacciones químicas. Espera, ¡eran las de mi ejercicio! El muy cretino me facilitaba las respuestas. No, esto quedaba fuera de contexto y yo no me iba a rebajar, no señor.

- ¿Señorita Asano, le pasa algo? – ahora ya no podía seguir fingiendo y sabía que tenía todas las miradas de los alumnos clavadas en mi nuca. Lentamente me giré hasta fijar la mirada en la de la profesora. Un sudor frío se me formó en mi espalda y no sabía cómo pararlo, siendo un síntoma de que algo no iba bien. Creía que ya era el momento de dar la cara y no quedarme con esta angustia en el cuerpo.

- No sé hacer este problema – y ahí me quedé, con la voz atascada y todos los alumnos fijando su mirada hacia mí, incluyendo el que se hallaba a mi derecha.

- Esto es una hecho que no se ve todos los días, que nuestra mejor alumna no sepa hacer un simple ejercicio – respondió la profesora, recalcando las últimas dos palabras y hacerme pasar una humillación de las peores – Siéntese si no quiere que le baje nota en su próximo examen, que ya me ha colmado mi paciencia, señorita Asano.

Y eso tuve que hacer, sentarme y morderme los labios a sabiendas que si no lo hacía le hubiera soltado una blasfemia a esa impertinente de maestra que tenía. No quería que me expulsaran de clase, pero tenía unas ganas locas de devolverle el comentario tan grosero que había efectuado en contra mía. Intenté prestar atención a lo que mi compañero hacía en la pizarra pero eso casi me hace explotar al escuchar las alabanzas que le daba a él. ¡Y encima hizo mi ejercicio correctamente! ¡Qué desastre! Ahora sí que no sabía cómo actuar a continuación frente de toda la clase, había quedado como la sabelotodo de turno que no sabía hacer lo más sencillo que se le presentaba delante.

El timbre sonó oportunamente, dando la clase por finalizada y yo copiando sin parar las respuestas de los deberes. Por fin ese vejestorio se fue y enterré mis manos en mi cuero cabelludo, revolviéndolo levemente, desesperada. El día no podía haber empezado de mejor forma, y encima tenía que hablar con los de esa clase. Me hundí más en mi silla mientras escuchaba la charla que llevaba mi mejor amiga con los dos jugadores de baloncesto. Apoyé mi cabeza en el pupitre, con intención de quedarme dormida pero alguien me golpeó levemente mi cabeza. La giré y me encontré los ojos esmeraldas que no podían ser de nadie más que Haruna.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Esto no es común en ti.

- No me recrimines nada, que bastante he tenido con esa.

- No es normal en ti no llevar la faena al día.

- ¿Y qué es normal en mí? – le dije, elevando el tono de voz.

- ¿Te digo lo que es normal en ti? ¡Qué no contestes así al primero que encuentras y encima siendo tu mejor amiga! ¡Qué te concentres en lo que es importante! – me gritó exasperada, en respuesta a mi tono impertinente. Y se largó de la clase con sus amigos, quedando sola en ella.

Definitivamente no iba bien nada, se notaba a leguas que no era la misma y que tendría que hacer algo al respecto antes echar a perder todo. Así que me levanté y fui corriendo hacia la puerta, antes que el último miembro de la clase saliera de allí. Ya era hora de tomar medidas drásticas y eso es lo que hice.

- ¡Eh, espera! – le grité al chico.

- ¿Qué quieres? – me contestó duramente.

- ¿Por dónde han ido los dos chicos que acompañaban a Haruna?

- Se han ido hacia fuera.

- ¡Gracias! – y sin perder tiempo eché a correr en dirección contraria, a los jardines.

Parecía que hacía la carrera de los cien metros lisos, ya que no paraba y cada vez aumentaba más mi velocidad hasta que divisé dos cabezas conocidas unos cuantos metros delante de mí. Aceleré aún más hasta que por fin me planté y frené con todas mis fuerzas enfrente de ellos. Se pararon al momento y se quedaron mirando hacia mi persona, que inspiraba fuerte y sin ritmo. Maldita sea, me faltaba el aire. Respiré dos veces más profundamente y me encaré hacia Koshino y Sendoh.

- ¿Qué pasa? – soltó el primero, inaudito al ver mi estado.

- Sabía que volverías a mi – inquirió el segundo, siempre con esos aires. Le fulminé con la mirada y me sonrió de vuelta. Evité mirarle y respondí al escolta.

- Si me dejáis hablar os lo diré – ahora si tenía toda su atención encima - ¿Hacéis algo este viernes? – los dos negaron – Pues ahora ya tenéis un plan. Vosotros y todos los del equipo os quiero ver a las 11 pm en mi casa, para la fiesta de Haruna.


	5. Preparando una fiesta

¡Hola!

Antes de todo lo primero que quiero deciros a todos los lectores y los que me teneis en alertas es pediros una disculpa por todo el tiempo que he tardado en subir un capítulo de esta historia. Lectores, mi vida está siendo bastante difícil en estos momentos y de navidad hacia aquí no he tenido ni un momento de inspiración posible. Espero que todos los comprendais o al menos que lo intenteis. Tampoco voy a dar detalles pero no estoy pasando un buen momento en mi vida personal, así que ahí queda todo.

Por fin este fin de semana, después de hacer un mero descanso en mis estudios (sí, aún estoy de exámenes... para morirse, lo se) la inspiración ha vuelto y he escrito algún capítulo más. Precisamente este no es que sea muy interesante, seguro que lo creéis, pero hay que ir dando cuerpo a la historia de algún modo y no precipitar los acontecimientos. Además, si mal no dije en un review a una anónima, pretendo que dure los tres años de instituto y espero que acaben saliendo todos aquellos personajes que los que os gusta este manganime ya conoceis de sobras.

Ahora sí, agradezco todos los reviews, ya están contestados aquellos que tienen cuenta, y los anónimos tambien. Los contesto por aquí:

- **Mariona**: tu també esperes la festa jajaj em dóna a mí que seguirás esperant xD Tres anys és molt, ho se, però les coses aniran passant de mica en mica.

- **Piper**: me parece que es la primera vez que comentas. ¡Bienvenida! Esperate un poco más para la fiesta, espero que no te defraude.

Agradecimientos tambien para todas aquellas alertas, y personas que me siguen en el anonimato sin escribir. Animaros, que no muerdo.

Ya os dejo con un trocito más de la historia. Espero publicar lo más pronto posible, ahora que estamos en verano, aunque no os aseguro nada puesto mirad lo que ha acabado pasando. Y sí, cuando acabeis de leer, me complacería mucho leer vuestros reviews. Acepto críticas, sugerencias, opiniones, preguntas...

Recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Karen Asano y Haruna Hida son personajes creados por **memoriesofkagome**.

El resto de personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Takehiko Inoue.

* * *

Capítulo 5. Preparando una fiesta

-¿Cómo? – exclamó Koshino.

- ¿Qué? – soltó Sendoh.

- ¿Os lo repito, incrédulos? Os digo que me ayudéis a hacer una fiesta a mi mejor amiga este viernes, porque por si no lo sabíais, cumple 15 años.

- ¿Por eso me preguntabas el otro día si me interesaba Hida?

-¿Qué dices inútil, si fuiste tú el que empezaste? – le grité sin contenerme.

- Es que no estabas muy contenta sobre mi interés.

- Ei parejita, ya vale, que nos desviamos del tema – nos cortó el escolta. Respiré y volví la vista hacia él.

- Gracias, Koshino. A ver, necesitaría saber si podéis avisar a los miembros del club para que se presenten allí antes que Haruna llegue.

- Claro, te vamos a ayudar en eso y más – me respondió él.

- ¡Ei! ¡Qué yo tengo otros compromisos a parte de estar con ella! – le espetó Sendoh.

- Vale, si no me queréis echar una mano, ya me las apañaré solita – les dije ofendida, y me giré para irme con la cabeza gacha, pero una mano me sujetó la muñeca, impidiéndome mi huida.

- ¿He dicho que te ayudaremos y lo haremos, verdad Akira? – replicó Koshino, girándome y dejándome cara a cara con ellos de nuevo. Miré al alero nuevamente, fijando mis ojos a los de él, elevando mi cabeza hacia arriba. Él siguió con el semblante serio hasta que una sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios.

- De acuerdo, todo sea por hacer contenta a Hida – y aún sonrió más si cabe. Me daban ganas de pegarle un galletazo en esa carita tan bonita que exhibía el muy creído.

- Pues entonces quedamos así. Vosotros avisáis al resto del equipo y yo a los demás. Os quiero en casa de Haruna antes de las once.

- Todo eso está genial, pero quizás te olvidas la parte más importante del asunto. ¿Cómo llegamos al lugar si ni siquiera sabemos la dirección? – me dijo el ojiazul alto.

- Fácil. Aquí la tenéis – y les doy dos _post it_ con todo lo que necesitaban – Venga, nos vemos el viernes, chicos – y ahora sí, echo a andar hacia el gimnasio, destino de nuestra próxima clase: gimnasia.

Cómo era de esperarse, Haruna y yo hicimos las paces durante el partido de voleibol. Mi mal humor se escapó con los golpes de saque y múltiples remates que efectué, logrando así la victoria de mi equipo. Sentadas todas las chicas observamos el otro partido de los chicos, con el nivel igualadísimo, aunque había un equipo que contaba con la ventaja del 1,80 y pico del chico de pelo de punta. Ganaron ellos, por supuesto. Así abandonamos esa clase hacia la siguiente, y la otra, hasta que por fin acabó mi jornada escolar.

Otra vez ya en la piscina, me dieron el calendario de las competiciones cercanas y justo empezaba ese fin de semana. La suerte no estaba en mis manos, eso desde luego, ¿por qué a quién se le ocurriría poner la competición un sábado por la tarde, después de la escuela? A nadie, definitivamente. Encima me tocaba contra la escuela Shojo, que no sabía ni donde caía de distancia ni quiénes eran mis contrincantes. Peor imposible, en serio. Guardé el folio en la mochila, me cambié y me fui hacia la piscina. Empecé la rutina que me había impuesto la entrenadora: calentamiento y largos de estilos, para finalizar con unas brazadas de crol. Me pasé casi tres horas metida allí sin ser consciente que el entrenamiento había finalizado y eran las nueve de la noche. Me maldije por dentro y salí corriendo helándome de frío hacia el vestuario. Me duché y vestí en muy poco tiempo, me sequé el cabello tan rápidamente como pude, dejándome unas tenues ondas imposibles de alisar y recogiéndome con dos clips los cuatro mechones que me caían a los ojos. Sujeté la bolsa y salí corriendo hacia la entrada del instituto. Desvié la mirada hacia el polideportivo pero las luces ya se hallaban apagadas. Volví a mirar el reloj y ¡ya eran las diez menos cuarto! Mi madre me iba a matar, estaba segurísima. Ahora es cuando necesitaría una bicicleta como la de Rukawa.

Aceleré mis pasos hasta la estación de tren y menos mal que en menos de un minuto venía uno, que sino no quisiera pensar lo nerviosa que me hubiera puesto. Me monté en él y seguí rumbo a casa sin parar. Me temó que no he de comentar que sí, me llevé una bronca de campeonato en cuanto puse los pies en el piso, pero ya era algo que me esperaba y no le di mayor importancia. Cené y me metí a la cama, no sin antes hacer los deberes, ya que no quería volver a sentirme humillada como esa mañana.

Así pasaron los días hasta que llegó el temible viernes. Había quedado con Ayako en Shohoku, aunque no sabía si llegaría a tiempo. Al llegar a la escuela, casi me acorrala medio equipo de baloncesto con preguntas y junto a Koshino los tuvimos que apartar antes que viniera la rubia, no fuera el caso que nos viera juntitos y se oliera algo.

Al finalizar las clases fui al entreno, en el cual solo estuve una hora, y salí escopeteada hacia la estación. Crucé las vías y me puse en el otro lado, esperando un tren que hacía mil que no cogía. El comboi no tardó en llegar y volví a montar, eso sí, iba lleno hasta los topes de estudiantes de otro centro que no conocía. Me hice espacio al lado de la puerta y saqué mi espejo de mano, mirándome en él y evaluando mi aspecto. Guardé de nuevo el objeto en mi cartera y vi como de repente todo el gentío salía del tren en una estación. Esperé dos más y ya me apeé yo misma en Shohoku. Oh, oh, problemas. Salí de la estación pero no sabía hacia dónde tirar, tres calles, una delante y las otras a mi izquierda y derecha. De repente vi a una figura con uniforme y ni corta ni perezosa, dejando de lado mi timidez, me dirigí hacia ella.

-¿Perdona, Shohoku? – y él se giró, porque sí, era un chico.

- Sigue delante. – y seguí la calle recta hasta que vi unos edificios y una puerta de metal enorme, donde se encontraba apoyada Ayako. Era curioso el tiempo que hacía que no nos veíamos y lo cambiada que se encontraba. Había crecido unos centímetros más y sus rizos eran aún más estilizados de lo que recordaba, además que su cuerpo había sufrido un cambio hacia el de una mujer en toda regla. Que envidia me daba, la verdad. Parecía que para mí nunca llegaría ese día, yo con mis catorce años y como si tuviera once.

- Hola Karen – me saludó muy efusiva ella, mientras me atrapaba en un gran abrazo que devolví inmediatamente.

-Hola Ayako. ¿Lista?

-Un momento, que te presento a una persona – y me señala el chico que tiene a su lado, del cual ni me había percatado – Ryota, ella es Karen Asano.

-¿Asano del Ryonan, no? – preguntó él tal cual. Empezábamos bien…

-Sí. ¿Tienes algún problema? – le espeté de malas pulgas. Odiaba que solo por el instituto al que iba me juzgaran.

-No, solo me preguntaba que es estar siempre con un equipo como el suyo – me soltó. Este chico no sabía nada de nada, la verdad. Lo miré y vi que tenía el pelo rizado por la parte de arriba, castaño, pero rapado por los lados. Sus ojos denotaban desconfianza al instante, aunque quizás solo sería a los extraños, porque a Ayako se la comía con una sola mirada. Mi amiga se lo tenía que hacer mirar, la verdad.

- Para que lo sepas, yo no soy la mánager del equipo de baloncesto. Es más – continué cuando él iba a darme una réplica – no sigo nada el básquet y solo conozco a cuatro porque mis dos amigas me machacan durante todo el día. Si por mí fuera, ese deporte estaría fuera de mi vida en un chasquido de dedos. Así que creo que no tienes ningún derecho a decir lo que me has dicho.

El muchacho se quedó todo cortado ante mi minidiscurso y Ayako me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Me había despachado a gusto, pero es que de verdad odiaba la gente que hablaba sin saber nada de nada.

-Bueno Ryota, nosotras nos vamos. Dile al capitán que ya nos veremos el domingo. ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós! – dejó ir mientras casi se le caía la baba. Ai, por favor, que colado estaba este chaval.

-Bueno Karen, te has quedado bien, ¿no? – me dijo con una sonrisita mientras nos íbamos hacia el centro.

-Pues sí, hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan libre – bromeé con ella, siguiéndole la veta.

-¿Venga, dónde vamos?

-Necesitamos ropa. No sé tú, pero yo no tengo nada de nada – cierto, el día anterior había mirado por todo el armario en vano.

-Primero tu ropa. A ver que te podemos encontrar. ¡Ya se! Primero vamos allí – y señala una tienda de ropa interior.

-¿Para qué? – qué estaría maquinando esta chica.

-Tú espera y verás – y sí, entramos en la tienda.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde salimos de allí con una bolsa enorme cargada de medias, bragas y sujetadores, todos para mí. No sé como milagrosamente encontré una talla ochenta en la tienda, con lo poco que tenía. Ayako me insistió tanto que no me pude negar y me compró todo ella. A continuación nos recorrimos cuatro o cinco calles de arriba abajo, para acabar con cinco bolsas en cada mano de ella y las mías vacías. La tarjeta de crédito de ella echaría humo, y mi cartera pesaba menos. Finalmente fuimos al supermercado y compramos un poco de todo, no íbamos a dejar a la gente muerta de hambre. Conclusión, acabar con doce bolsas en total no es bueno, e ir andando hasta casa cargada tampoco.

Llegamos a mi casa a las siete y media de la tarde, más o menos. Por suerte mi madre ya se había ido y nos encontrábamos solas. Rápidamente acomodamos la comida en la nevera, sacamos los adornos de las bolsas y empezamos a colgarlos por toda la casa. Creo que nunca había tenido tanta faena en un solo día, ni me sentía tan cansada como ahora. Después nos metimos en la cocina e hicimos canapés de todo lo que pudimos, además de preparar algo de sushi y otras comidas que gustaran a los invitados. Los dejé todos encima de la mesa grande del comedor y puse las bebidas en el congelador, mientras Ayako se vestía y se pintaba.

Fui hacia el sofá, donde había dejado las bolsas con la ropa y cogí dos de ellas, llevándomelas hacia el baño. Me encerré, puse la ropa encima de la tapa del inodoro y me empecé a quitar la ropa, mientras cogía uno de los sujetadores nuevos. Era blanco y con un poco de espuma por debajo, que realzaba el pecho y lo subía hacia arriba, destacando más los dos senos. Una de mis manos cogió la bolsa roja y sacó el contenido del interior: un vestido rojo con escote de pico y largo hasta las rodillas, ajustado al cuerpo. Yo no me veía con ese atuendo ni mucho menos, así que me puse las medias transparentes y esperé mirándome al espejo. Justo cuando me empezaba a desesperar porque eran las nueve y aún estaba en el cuarto de baño parada como un pasmarote, unos golpes en la puerta me devolvieron a la realidad.

-¿Karen, sigues ahí? – esa era Ayako, con un tono de voz un poco elevado.

-Sí, pasa – y le abrí la puerta.

- Lo sabía, sabía que te quedaría bien – me felicitó mirándome el conjunto - ¿Pero porque no te pones el vestido?

-Creo que es demasiado, Ayako.

-Nada de creer, ahora mismo te lo pongo – y sí, me lo puso poco a poco, con cuidado, ahorrándose la rotura. Me subió la cremallera por detrás y me puso bien la parte de abajo – Estás preciosa.

-Va, tú sí que estás hermosa – y sí, creo que demasiado. Su vestido era azul oscuro, palabra de honor y apretado hasta la cintura, con un poco de vuelo hasta la rodilla. Le quedaba espectacular, hacía que su figura destacara más aún con los zapatos de tacón que llevaba calzados.

-Vamos, sal de aquí y no te mires aún al espejo, que te faltan los zapatos y el maquillaje – oh, no.

-¿Maquillaje? – odio echarme esos potingues en la cara.

-No te va a hacer ningún daño. Tu solo cierra los ojos y déjame hacer a mí. – y me sentó en el sofá mientras me ponía una toalla por encima, suponía para no manchar nada.

Cerré los ojos y noté como mi cara era manipulada por todos los lados, con brochas o lo que fuera, caricias suaves y marcadas. Me preguntaba qué narices me estaría echando mi amiga encima, esperaba que mi cara no fuera un monstruo. Ya sé que exagero, pero a veces ves unas caras por la televisión y otras fuera de ellas y te caes de espanto.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos – me susurró pasado un ratito.

-¡Uau! ¿Qué me has hecho? – dije mientras me miraba al espejo que llevaba delante. Aún tenía mi esencia pero todos mis rasgos se acentuaban más que de costumbre.

-Base de maquillaje clara, corrector, colorete rosa claro, sobras marrones claras, lápiz negro, rímel negro a prueba de agua y gloss. ¿Perfecta, no?

- Increíble – dije sin poder creerlo. Ahora sí que parecía una chica de catorce años, con menos delantera pero el resto genial. Me sonreí hacia el espejo, que me devolvió la sonrisa blanca reluciente.

-Mi obra maestra. No sabía cómo quedaría, porque sé que a ti no te gusta nada que te echen productos de belleza encima, pero contaba que un look natural sí que te favorecería y aquí está el resultado. Pero espera, aún me falta arreglarte el pelo y ponerte los zapatos – y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra coger tacones! – le grité, a sabiendas que no serviría de nada. Al minuto vino con unas horquillas y los zapatos en la otra mano. Al ver el tacón, quise salir corriendo. ¡Yo con eso me pegaría una castaña contra el suelo!

-Tú te los vas a poner sí o sí. ¿No ibas a pensar que te dejaría ir con unas bailarinas, no? – y me los ató a los tobillos – Ahora las horquillas. ¿Te las colocas tú o me dejas a mí?

- Yo misma, tú solo aguanta el espejo – y me las coloqué, recogiendo los mechones hacia atrás, quedándome el pelo liso cayendo por mis hombros.

- Pues ya está. Vamos, levántate – dijo mientras ella recogía todo. Me levanté y casi trastabillo contra el suelo. ¿Esta chica se había vuelto loca o qué, poniéndome zapatos de tacón finísimos?

-Ayako, definitivamente no estás bien – le reproché, mirándome al espejo del recibidor. Parecía otra, no la estudiante modelo del instituto, con ese vestido y todo, todo en general me tumbaba hacia atrás. Una adolescente era lo que veía en el espejo, quizás no como la mayoría, obvio, pero sí en esencia. Eso sí, o iba con cuidado o podía crear toda una escenita con esos zapatos monstruosos.

-Oye, no te quedes ahí clavada y ayúdame a recoger todo esto, que queda muy poco para que empiecen a llegar los invitados – me espetó ella.

-Ya voy – y peinamos toda la casa, sin dejar nada a desorden, todo perfecto. Que miedo me daba imaginarme que ahora todo estaba genial pero al final de la noche sería otra historia, por eso yo nunca hacía fiestas en mi casa. Eso y que mi madre me mataría si apareciera el mismo día. Suerte tenía que hasta el domingo no volvía.

-Pican al timbre – me dijo Ayako, mientras yo estaba acabando de esconder las bolsas en mi habitación.

-Abro – le respondí, yendo hacia la puerta lentamente. Miré en el video portero y venía una tropa de gente. Abrí tal cual y esperé a que subieran todos arriba. Supuse que tardarían, si se trataban de una muchedumbre. Dejé la puerta entornada y cuando vi que ya salían del ascensor, abrí de par en par – hola chicos, cuánto tiempo – le dije a los antiguos compañeros nuestros del Tomigaoka. – No os quedéis callados, pasad – y les hice un gesto con la mano para que entraran, quedándome a un lado.

-Uau, te ha quedado muy bien la casa, Asano – dijo uno de ellos.

- No es nada, la verdad – le intenté quitar importancia mientras cerraba la puerta pero una mano me lo impidió.

- ¿Así es cómo recibes los invitados? – dijo una voz que me puso los pelos de punta. Abrí la puerta y lo ví, el primero de todos con los que venía, con su pelo engominado hacia arriba, con una camisa blanca y unos tejanos, además de zapatos negros. Hice toda esta inspección sin darme cuenta que sus ojos aún seguían fijos en mí y yo no balbuceé nada. Así me aparté de nuevo y dejé paso a todos, consternada.


	6. Una fiesta

Queridos lectores/as,

Espero que aún sigais ahí después del tiempo que ha pasado desde que actualicé por última vez, creo que fue por el verano o así. El tiempo es nulo y la inspiración mínima en mi caso. Es curioso que para estas fechas haya tenido de nuevo esas ganas de escribir y las ideas para hacerlo. Solo espero que los pocos que quedais al otro lado de vuestras pantallas aún tengan ganas de seguir leyendo y comentando.

A los reviews no registrados os contesto ahora (los registrados ya os envié un mensaje en su momento):

**Satoshi**: a ver si comentamos desde la cuenta...

**Piper**: jajaj Inditex, nunca se me había ocurrido... Bueno a Zara puede que fueran. Me alegro que estés enganchada.

**Julie**: No se si mi historia será buena o el qué, pero se que me tiro mi tiempo para escribir, corregir, etc. Yo el Yaoi lo tengo tan rayado que siempre que miro Slam Dunk lo hago en inglés, porque de español ya me he leido todo lo que había por leer que no fuera yaoi. Coincidimos con Sendoh, tambien es mi personaje preferido junto con Ryota y Mitsui.

Agradecimientos tambien para todas aquellas alertas, y personas que me siguen en el anonimato sin escribir. Animaros, que no os comeré como el lobo de caperucita.

Os dejo con el capítulo, que sí, por fin es la fiesta. El siguiente, que estoy escribiendo en estos momentos, dará más juego (o eso espero). Quizás este lo encontrais un poco "soso", pero es difícil con un personaje como Karen que las cosas vayan rápidas como todos estais deseando. ¡Ah! Sobre los personajes, los he de ir introduciendo paulativamente, no espereis que en un capítulo os meta veintipico nombres que salen así porque sí, todo tiene un motivo concreto.

Y sí, cuando acabeis de leer, me complacería mucho leer vuestros reviews. Acepto críticas, sugerencias, opiniones, preguntas...

Recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Karen Asano y Haruna Hida son personajes creados por **memoriesofkagome**.

El resto de personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Takehiko Inoue.

* * *

Capítulo 6. Una fiesta

Entré hacia el salón y me puse a buscar a Ayako con la mirada. Hablaba con Ouzumi, si no recordaba mal. Me hizo señas para que fuera hacia allí pero no le hice ni caso. Pasaba de ponerme otra vez en una conversación de baloncesto. Además, mi casa empezaba a estar repleta de gente y casi no se podía dar un paso. Me centré en atender al personal que pedían bebidas sin parar, así que fui a la cocina. Cuál fue mi sorpresa que al abrir la nevera ya no quedaba nada. ¿Qué narices había pasado ahí, si habíamos comprado muchísimo? No podía pensar más, ya que el timbre volvía a sonar, y creo que ya era Haruna. Sí, tenía que ser ella puesto que ya era la hora. Me fui hacia la puerta, pero antes hice que todos los que estaban armando jaleo se callaran. Apagué las luces, dejándolo todo en la penumbra, mientras que abría la puerta y saludaba a mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí, Karen?

- Nada, tú acompáñame. – y al dar dos pasos hacia dentro, sonó un "bum" que nos impactó a las dos, más a ella, claro.

- ¡Felicidades! – se escuchó de golpe.

Alguien encendió la luz y Haruna se quedó con la boca abierta. Toda la gente la rodeaba a ella y justo delante tenía un mega pastel de fresas, como a ella le gusta, es más, le encanta. De golpe y porrazo nos atrajo a Ayako y a mí y nos abrazo fuertemente.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias! No sé como os lo voy a agradecer a las dos.

- No es nada, Haruna. Ahora disfruta de todo esto, que te lo mereces.

- Eso, eso – dijeron el resto.

Corté el pastel en mil trozos y empecé a repartirlos entre todos los invitados. Fui hacia la cocina para coger más comida. ¿Dónde estaba la silla que siempre se necesita en esos momentos? No llegaba al segundo estante ni de puntillas. Apoyé mis manos en el mármol e intenté subirme encima de él, viendo que no tenía ninguna otra opción. Las dos manos en alto, sentada en la encimera, apoyé mis rodillas, subí uno de mis pies y sí, lo conseguí. De pie a dos centímetros de las pastas, estiré la mano y cogí la caja. Oh, no, ahora tenía ambas manos ocupadas y no podía utilizarlas para apoyarme de nuevo y bajar cuidadosamente. Vale Karen, una rodilla abajo, la otra también, poco a poco me apoyo en la superficie sólida y ya me encontraba en el suelo. Maldita sea mi suerte, que me dejé la puerta del armario abierta. Encima, el vestido se me había subido un poco. Dejé las galletas en la mesa y me agaché para ponerme bien la ropa, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que al levantarme la puerta se había cerrado.

Esto era mala suerte. Piqué y piqué contra la puerta, pero la gente estaría apoyada en ella y por lo que escuchaba, la música a toda máquina. Pues vaya noche que se presentaba, así, sola en la cocina con una caja de galletas y un vestido arruinado, ya que tenía un corte en la parte de abajo. Seguí picando sin parar hasta que me cansé y me dejé caer en el suelo. Cogí el paquete de pastas y lo abrí sin importarme que los del otro lado estuvieran hambrientos. Tomé una galleta de chocolate negro con licor y me lo comí. Al momento siguieron otro y otro más y al poco me había comido unos cuantos pastelitos. Oh, no, me había comido la comida de los invitados. Haruna me iba a matar, de eso estaba completamente segura. No, por favor, la noche ya quedaba arruinada del todo. De golpe y porrazo la puerta se abrió y alcé la mirada hacia el sujeto que acababa de entrar en la estancia.

- ¿Aún aquí, Karen? – dijo Ayako, acompañada por Sendoh. Oh, no, esto no me podía estar pasando - ¿Qué has hecho con las pastas?

- La puerta se ha atrancado y no podía salir, y como vine a coger la caja pues empecé a comer y…

- Y no pudiste parar – resumió Ayako con una cara de incrédula.

- Lo siento mucho, Ayako, sabes que no era mi intención – le dije con mi mejor cara de corderito degollado.

- Ya, bueno, ponte en pie, tenemos que volver al comedor, que la fiesta se te está desmadrando un poquito.

- ¿Un poquito? – ai que mal sonaba esa afirmación.

- Solo te han ocupado un par de habitaciones – soltó el pelinegro.

- ¿Cómo? – ahora sí me levanté de golpe y me rompí un poco más el vestido - ¡Mierda! – solté de golpe, mirando hacia abajo el desastre – ¡Vamos, vamos ya! – y salí de la cocina sin mirar a ambos.

Definitivamente la fiesta se había convertido en algo extraño. La gente ya iba muy pasada de roscas, no había comida y bebida… Era muy raro, olí las botellas y había unas mezclas súper extrañas con mucho alcohol. Nosotras no compramos tanto alcohol, si me parece que solo habíamos dejado cervezas a la vista. Giré mi vista y el mueble bar se hallaba abierto de par en par, vamos, que no quedaba ni una botella de licor allí, supongo que ahora sabía la procedencia de esos cócteles o lo que se llame. Corrí hacia el pasillo con los dos pisándome los talones y empecé a abrir puertas sin cesar. Mejor no explicar lo que vi, creo que hace daño a los ojos, y más cuando no es tu casa. ¿No se pueden controlar un poco esas hormonas por una vez en la vida?

Los eché sin miramientos hacia el salón, tapándome los ojos porque alguna pareja iba más destapada de lo normal.

Seguí abriendo dormitorios hasta llegar al mío que por mi descuido no había cerrado previamente. Abrí de golpe y encontré toda mi habitación revuelta y otra pareja más allí. Entré sin ningún miramiento y los eché de nuevo. Observé todos los destrozos de allí. Mi orla del instituto rota, fotos por el suelo, el cabecero de la cama descolgado y lo peor de todo, ¡se habían cargado la pantalla de mi ordenador!

- No puede ser, no es posible, mi ordenador – balbuceé sin podérmelo creer aún.

- Karen – dijo Ayako.

- ¡Yo me los cargó, yo me cargo a esos dos inútiles que han roto mi ordenador y se han cargado medio mobiliario de mi casa – chillé sin poderme contener. Me encaminé hcia el comedor y al entrar me cayó un vaso de quién sabe qué por encima de mi cabeza, acabando de arruinar la noche.

- ¿Pero qué os pasa degenerados? – gritó Ayako, ya cansada de callarse por lo que parecía – ¿No veis que os habéis cargado la fiesta de Haruna y encima os cargáis parte de la casa de Karen?¿En qué narices estabais pensando todos? – ya descargó toda su rabia contra todos los invitados.

- Déjalo Ayako, todo ha sido mi culpa, todo por celebrar la fiesta aquí – balbuceé poco a poco, ya sin ganas de hablar más.

- Hablando de la susodicha, parece que se ha largado de aquí – dijo un chico de la fiesta que aún estaba sereno y se encontraba ahora al lado de Sendoh.

- Parece que se ha ido, no está aquí, Fukuda – siguió el alero del Ryonan.

- Bueno, pues cómo no está la anfitriona, se acabó la fiesta. ¡Todos fuera, ya! – espetó a toda la multitud - ¡Ya os estáis yendo!¿A qué esperáis?¡Largo!

Poco a poco se largaron todos, pero antes que los desgraciados que me habían destrozado mi dormitorio se fueran, la estrella del equipo de mi instituto los paró.

- Vosotros os quedáis aquí hasta que no nos deis los números de teléfono de vuestros padres para informar de todo el desastre – les dijo con cara seria.

- Y lo queremos rapidito – siguió Ayako.

- ¡Ya! – espetó Sendoh nuevamente, ahora con rabia y más serio, si eso podía ser.

Ambos dejaron anotados los teléfonos en unos folios que les dio ese tal Fukuda y se fueron, dejando la casa completamente vacía a excepción de Fukuda, Sendoh, Ayako y una servidora. ¡Qué desastre! Más me valía dejar la casa limpia como una patena si mi madre no quería encontrarse el domingo un habitáculo lleno de basura. ¿Pero por dónde iba a empezar? Por más que miraba la casa, más se me echaba todo encima.

- Vamos, Karen, tenemos que limpiar todo esto – y Ayako me arrastró hacia la cocina – Sendoh se encargará de llamar a los padres de esos impresentables.

- ¿Sendoh?¿Desde cuándo te hablas tanto con él? – le pregunté sorprendida mientras fregaba el suelo del comedor y ella limpiaba las mesas y sofás.

- Solo lo he conocido mientras hablaba con el pívot de vuestro equipo. Es bastante curioso.

- ¿Curioso? – casi que iba a desconectar de esta conversación.

- Sí, a simple vista se nota que está muy bien, y bueno, no es que haya hablado mucho con él pero creo que me ha caído bien.

- ¿Bien? - ¿cómo?

- Sí, bien, y para de decir monosílabos.

- Perdona, es que aún estoy descompuesta con todo lo que ha pasado hace unos minutos.

- Claro, es normal – y siguió limpiando conmigo las siguientes habitaciones. La mía fue de las más difíciles, hicimos todo lo que pudimos y los dos chicos de baloncesto nos ayudaron con las paredes y los techos.

- Ahora empiezo a ver la gracia de ser alta. No necesitas una escalera, solo te basta tener un deportista en casa y todo se soluciona.

- ¿Así que no necesitamos escaleras, eh Asano? – dijo el alero, que justo acababa de aparecer en mi espalda.

- No, yo tampoco me refería a eso – intenté rectificar, sabiendo que ya no llegaba a tiempo.

- Bueno, como nosotros no llegamos a quitar eso – y señaló una mancha en el techo de mi dormitorio – tú nos vas a ayudar.

- ¿Qué?

- Anda, basta de quejas y de hablar de mí a mis espaldas – ahora sí que la que estaba sorprendida era yo misma.

- Yo no he hablado a tus espaldas, esa ha sido Ayako.

- Claro – y sin pensarlo se agachó al suelo – venga, súbete a mis hombros.

- ¿Cómo?

- Súbete, sino tendrás que buscar una escalera, espera, creo que la está utilizando tu amiga en el pasillo. Creo que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

- No, por favor.

- Venga, Asano, que son las tres de la mañana – y por otra vez me miró. Esos ojos azules violados empezaban a ser tan familiares para mí. Desvié la mirada y me puse en su espalda, pasando mis piernas por encima de sus hombros. Poco a poco se fue levantando y por pocas no me doy con la cabeza en el techo.

- Estoy demasiado arriba – protesté.

- Parece que no he calculado bien – y me bajó unos centímetros hasta quedar mis piernas entrelazadas en su cintura.

- Gracias – y me pasó el trapo, limpiando el techo con lejía. Sabía que iba a quedar una mancha, pero con algo de suerte, el sábado podría volverla a limpiar de blanco – Ya estoy.

- Pues baja – dijo con voz graciosa. Estuve a punto de tirarle el trapo en la cabeza. No quería risas ahora. Me resbalé por su espalda hasta tocar con ambos pies en el suelo y casi me trastabillo de nuevo. Me cogí a su espalda y noté que era bastante musculosa, no lo parecía viéndolo desde las gradas.

- Mis pies - ya hacía rato que tenía esos zapatos clavados y mis plantas me dolían muchísimo.

- Espera – y se giró y me cogió poniéndome sobre sus brazos y llevándome hacia la habitación aún limpia, la de mi madre. Me dejó encima de la cama y se sentó en el borde – te los voy a quitar, hace rato que parece que sufres con ellos.

- Gracias de nuevo – le dije mientras sentía como mis pies volvían a ser libres de esa carga. Solté los brazos sobre la cama y bostecé.

- Tienes sueño – asentí – te dejaré dormir – y se levantó y empezó a irse hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espera! – y sí, paró de andar y miró en mi dirección. Esta vez no desvié la mirada – ayúdame con todo esto, yo sola no puedo. Estoy tan cansada – y volví a bostezar.

- Llamaré a Hirota para que venga – asentí nuevamente.

- Ayako, menos mal que aún no te has ido.

- Ni me iré ni te dejaré aquí sola, no después de lo que ha pasado esta noche.

- Te lo agradezco mucho, Ayako – y levanté los brazos para deshacerme del vestido.

- Te arreglaré estos descosidos, no podemos dejar que se pierda, no después del dinero que nos hemos gastado.

- Estas prendas sí que hay que guardarlas en el altillo – y señalé los zapatos y el sujetador.

- No, esto quedará a la vista. Te lo dejaré en la parte baja del armario.

- Nada que hacer contigo, eres más cabezota.

- Bueno, te he quitado el maquillaje y te he ayudado a ponerte el pijama. Ya es hora de irme para la cama. Iré a despedir a Sendoh y Fukuda y ya nos quedaremos las dos solas.

- Espera. ¿Podrías llamar a Sendoh? – e hice una mueca de sueño.

- ¿A Sendoh? – y me miró con cara de incrédula. Mi lengua había sido demasiado rápida y traicionera.

- A los dos – traté de arreglarlo como pude, aún no sabía porque había soltado esa frase segundos atrás – quiero darles las gracias.

- Vale, ahora me dejas más tranquila – y se fue a buscarlos. Cogí un espejo de mano y me miré. Mi cara volvía a ser la misma, pero aún llevaba las horquillas puestas. Me las quité poco a poco y me peiné el pelo con las manos.

- Muchas gracias, chicos. Ya no sé cuántas veces os lo he agradecido pero es que si no fuera por vosotros, aún estaría limpiando.

- No fue nada – respondió Fukuda.

- En serio, os lo agradezco mucho – insistí, mirando a los dos.

- Bueno, pues aquí ya hemos acabado. Asano, nos vemos el lunes, y no te quedes tan embobada – me soltó Sendoh, otra vez burlesco y sonriendo.

- ¿Embobada, yo? – sí, venga ya, otra vez él sacaba su ego.

- Chicos, ya nos veremos en algún partido. Os acompaño a la puerta – siguió Ayako, con una risita.

- ¡Adiós! – les dije.

Y se fueron ambos. Cada vez me sorprendía más ese tipo. Podía ser muy amable cuando se lo proponía y después te soltaba una pulla sin sentido cuando menos te lo esperabas. ¿Qué narices le veía la gente? Aún no lo entendía. Sí, sería guapo como dicen todas, pero su comportamiento era desconcertante. ¿Qué estoy pensando? Karen, céntrate ya en cerrar la luz y dormir un rato, que son casi las cuatro de la mañana y a las nueve tienes que estar despierta para ir a la primera competición… ¿La primera? ¡Se me había olvidado completamente!

- ¿Karen, aún estás ahí? – cuestionó Ayako en el filo de la puerta.

- Mañana tengo que ir a Shojo y no me acordaba – dejé ir angustiada.

- ¿Y cómo quieres acordarte si has tenido la fiesta de tu mejor amiga?

- Ya, también tienes razón – y sí que la tenía.

- No te preocupes, sabes que eres muy buena y seguro que ganas.

- Tú siempre tan positiva.

- Pues claro – y me sonrió.

- Vale, voy a cerrar la luz.

- La estrella de tu equipo es graciosa.

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- ¿Siempre te intenta sacar una sonrisa?

- Deja de hablar más de jugadores de baloncesto, que ya te pareces a Haruna.

- Hablando de ella, a saber dónde está.

- O con quién.

- Mira que dejar su propia fiesta.

- No hay quién la entienda.

- Anda, dejemos esta conversación absurda qué mañana tienes campeonato.

- Si eres tú la que la ha empezado. Buenas noches, Ayako.

- Buenas noches, Karen – y apagué la luz, sumergiéndome en la oscuridad de la noche y en los sueños que inundaban mi mente.


	7. Dos futuras amistades

Queridos/as lectores:

Os escribo de nuevo por aquí, publicando un nuevo capítulo. Creo que ya no volveré a publicar hasta pasados los exámenes finales, así que tendreis que esperar... Me sabe muy mal, pero no tendré tiempo para dedicarlo a la escritura. Estas Navidades algo he podido hacer, pero no mucho, la verdad.

Este capítulo quizás os gusta más, porque ya se ve más actividad de la propia Karen y algunos personajes nombrados en capítulos anteriores.

Se que estareis muy ocupados/as pero me gustaría tener algun review, porque en el anterior aún no he recibido ninguno. Acepto críticas, sugerencias, opiniones, preguntas... Igualmente gracias a los que leen en las sombras.

Sin más distracciones, os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que no os defraude.

Recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Karen Asano y Haruna Hida son personajes creados por **memoriesofkagome**.

El resto de personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Takehiko Inoue.

* * *

Capítulo 7. Dos futuras amistades

Había tenido tiempo de ordenar la casa un poco y de desayunar algo antes de coger la bolsa y arrancar a correr hacia el instituto Shojo, donde se disputaba la primera eliminatoria del Campeonato Regional. Habían cambiado la hora de la competición la tarde anterior y ni me había percatado. Encima, me tendría que saltar clases y pedir apuntes, hecho que odio como la que más. Aún me sentía cansada por lo poco que había llegado a dormir, la fiesta me había salido cara. Tenía que comprar pintura y todas las bebidas que los desgraciados se habían bebido a mi costa, así que los pocos ahorros que me quedaban para este mes ya los podía ir eliminando.

Llegué con tiempo de sobras al instituto, que quedaba bastante lejos en tren, al no encontrarse en la misma ciudad. Vi chicas de mi instituto con las cuales iba a competir y suponía que las del otro colegio estarían en otro vestuario. Saque mi bañador negro con franja rosa en ambos lados y me lo coloqué. Me ajusté el gorro negro en mi cuero cabelludo, cogí las chancletas y una toalla y salí hacia la piscina de entrenamiento. Hice unos cuantos largos hasta que nos empezaron a llamar por orden alfabético hacia los vestuarios.

Como era de esperar, me tocó en la primera serie. Salí con mi mp4 escuchando la última de Backstreet Boys para aliviar los nervios usuales ya. Me situé en la calle 5, con la segunda mejor marca personal. Mis rivales más inmediatas eran las de las calles 4, 6 y 3. Necesitaba obtener la mejor marca o la segunda para pasar a la siguiente ronda del torneo, aunque no me podía confiar puesto que había siete series detrás de la mía y solo se clasificaban quienes obtenían las seis primeras marcas. Tenía que poner todo mi ímpetu y fuerza para conseguir el objetivo prioritario.

El resultado de la primera serie fue el que yo esperaba: quedé primera de los 200 metros libre y cuando acabaron el resto, vi que había quedado segunda de todas las series. Aún me quedaban 2 pruebas más en esa mañana, así que no me podía relajar ni lo más mínimo. Quedé segunda en los 100 metros mariposa, pero la última prueba fue la más exigente de todas. Los 200 metros mariposa eran realmente competidos por muchísimas nadadoras. Gracias a mi vuelta en los últimos 100 metros, puede conseguir una tercera posición que me llevaba hacia las siguientes fases. Fue realmente complicado porque tuve que vérmelas con dos antiguas nadadoras que habían sido segunda y tercera respectivamente el año anterior.

Aun así, Ryonan lo hizo bastante bien y pasamos un total de dieciséis nadadores de treinta y seis que íbamos, siete de ellos chicas. Todo un éxito teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes de cinco o cuatro nadadores que habían pasado los cuatro años anteriores. Saludé al resto de nadadoras y a dos chicas que conocía de mi antiguo instituto que se hallaban en Shoyo ahora y fui hacia el vestuario de nuevo. Me vestí lo más rápidamente posible, con un vestido negro corto, medias rojas de rejillas y botas y salí por piernas de allí ignorando las caras de furia que me dedicaban las nadadoras que no se habían clasificado. Atrapé a una de mis compañeras que andaba perdida por el campus y nos fuimos hacia la salida. Justo en la puerta vimos entrar dos chicos, uno un poco más alto que yo, con pelo castaño liso que le caía en los ojos, acompañado por otro muchísimo más alto que yo, con gafas y pelo negro. Ambos eran mayores que yo e iban hablando de baloncesto, que horror.

- Mira Karen, son Fujima y Hanagata – dijo mi compañera al pasar por al lado de ellos.

- ¿Quiénes? – ¿se creían que era una experta del deporte en cuestión o qué?

- Los mejores – y se giró fijando la vista en el más bajo, comiéndoselo con la mirada.

- Que no te oigan los nuestros – le contesté, pensando en las caras que se les quedaría a Fukuda, Koshino, Uozumi y Sendoh al oír estas afirmaciones.

- Y no me oirán. No están tan buenos – y siguió con su cara soñadora y parada mirando las siluetas que daban la vuelta y se perdían por un bloque.

- ¿Otra? – va, yo ya paso de esta gente. No pueden pensar en otra cosa que en estos pivones. Espera, ¿pivones? ¡No!

- Que tú no te fijes en el sexo opuesto no quiere decir que el resto no lo hagamos - me espetó ella con muy malas pulgas.

-Yo paso del baloncesto y todo lo que le concierne – le dije con buen temple.

- ¿Qué pasó ayer con Hida? – dijo toda petulante ya en la estación del tren.

- Nada del otro mundo – le solté, destacando la poca importancia que tuvo la maldita fiesta.

- ¿Y qué es eso que está con Koshino? – siguió, ahora sí mirándome sentadas en el vagón.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué está con quién? – vale, yo aquí me había perdido muchísimas cosas en los minutos que me quedé encerrada en la cocina o es que siempre tenían que hablar de algo.

- Sí, dicen que ayer les vieron salir juntitos de la mano de tu casa. Quién sabe lo que hayan hecho – soltó con la mirada maliciosa.

- Solo son rumores. No te guíes por las apariencias – antes de nada me tenía que asegurar si esto era cierto, a ver si iba a meter la pata de nuevo.

- Era el tema principal en el instituto esta mañana – dijo entornando los ojos. Vaya.

- Bueno, creo que me bajaré en la siguiente – le dije, evadiéndola por completo.

- Nos vemos el lunes – me dijo.

- Adiós – y piérdete pronto, me ahorré de decirle.

Salí dos paradas antes de mi destino, ya que aún eran las doce de la mañana y era muy pronto para volver a mi casa y ponerme a comer. Con la bolsa a cuentas me encaminé hacia mi antiguo instituto, a ver si hacían algo aquella mañana. A veces ver partidos de voleibol era entretenido.

Al entrar, no había nadie en los campos. Claro, a las horas que eran seguro que lo único activo era el polideportivo. Baloncesto nuevamente. En fin, no me iba a resignar, así que fui hacia allá y me senté en una de las gradas. Era muy raro que el polideportivo estuviera tan y tan lleno, nunca en mis años de estudiante había pasado esto. Me recorrí con la mirada toda mi grada y cuál fue mi sorpresa ver que el entrenador del Ryonan y el del Kaynan estaban allí. ¿Qué narices pasaba? Siendo solo principios de Campeonato Interescolar ya había miembros de la Secundaria superior allí. Esto me olía de lo más raro, seguro que había algún interés por medio, como siempre. Me intenté centrar en el partido.

Bien, Tomigaoka ganaba, esto no era nuevo. Miré la anotación de cada jugador y ahí sí me quedé un poco tocada. Rukawa había anotado 27 puntos en la primera mitad. Si no me fallaba la memoria, había aumentado su propio récord, que eran 25. Lo busqué con la mirada pero no estaba en pista, ni él ni ningún miembro del equipo. Descanso, faltaban cinco minutos para que se reanudara el partido. Miré hacia ambos lados de las gradas y vi que los entrenadores seguían allí y que, además, había unos jugadores a su lado. Así que Ryonan y Kaynan habían venido casi al completo. Demasiado extraño, sospechoso se queda corto. De repente vi como una cabeza se levantaba y miraba hacia mi dirección, alzándose y llegando hasta mi posición. Al ver los ojos marrones y ese pelo moreno, saqué mi mejor sonrisa.

- Hola Jin – le saludé – siéntate aquí – le dije apuntándole un sitio libre a mi derecha.

- No creo que pueda estar mucho rato – se excusó – he venido con todo mi equipo – añadió un poco desolado.

- No pasa nada, si yo tampoco creo que me quede todo el partido – ahí estaba mintiendo, como que me llamaba Karen que iba a sacar todo el jugo del porque se hallaban ahí dos de los equipos de Kanagawa.

- Verás, es que el entrenador insiste en ver a un jugador. Es un alero bastante bueno, debo añadir – y se sentó a mi lado, mirando hacia la pista con cara de curiosidad.

- ¿Alero? – ai, que ya empezaba a ver a donde iba a parar todo esto. Solo un nombre me vino a la cabeza.

- Kaede Rukawa – ahí estaba la confirmación de los hechos.

- Así que Rukawa, ¿eh? – le pinché, mirándole fijamente mientras él me sonreía.

- Sí, es un gran anotador. Me recuerda a un jugador de vuestro equipo. Pero qué digo, si casi acabo de comenzar en esto – y se rio.

- A Sendoh – refunfuñé.

- ¡Eso! ¡A Sendoh! – me dio la razón.

- ¿Me llamabais? – susurró una voz por detrás de mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le espeté girándome a la par que Jin, alzando nuestras cabezas hacia el individuo que estaba justo detrás de mí, sentado con Koshino y otro chico cuyo nombre me parece que era Uekusa.

- Calma, que creo que ya has deducido el porqué de mi presencia – me dijo con su parsimonia - ¿Nos conocemos? – le preguntó a Jin, que se había quedado mudo.

- No lo creo – dijo él rápidamente, sin quedarse atrás- Soy Soichiro Jin – se autopresentó.

- ¿Jin, qué haces aquí? – dijo otra voz que también se me hacía muy conocida justo a mi izquierda. Me giré hacia ese cuerpo y lo reconocí enseguida por la piel morena y los ojos turquesa que no me miraban, sino que se habían girado hacia el sujeto detrás de mío. En ese momento el ambiente cambió, se tensó hasta sentir la presión sofocante.

- Maki – dijo con voz imponente Sendoh, al reconocer el capitán de Kaynan.

- Sendoh. Veo que tú también has venido a verlo – le respondió con el mismo tono de voz. Se podía respirar esa rivalidad patente que antes con Jin solo no estaba presente. Me pregunto porque pasaba todo esto, si el alero de mi instituto justo acababa de empezar la competición y casi ni se conocerían sin tener en cuenta el partido amistoso que jugaron. Quizás fue eso…

- Pues sí, el entrenador nos hizo venir a la plantilla entera para verlo – le contestó intentándole restar importancia - ¿Por cierto, Asano, no tenías competición de natación hoy? - ¿cómo? ¿Este tipo sabía de eso? No podía ser cierto.

- ¿Asano? – y entonces Maki desvió la mirada hacia mí, por fin - ¡Hola! Perdona por no haberte saludado antes – se disculpó con una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes. Y sí, Sendoh, ya he competido – le dije al susodicho, que volvió a sonreír de nuevo. Y vaya sonrisa, enseñando su blanquecina dentadura. Ai.

- Seguro que has pasado – mencionó Jin con alegría.

- Eso ni lo dudes – le seguí el rollo.

- Chicos, empieza la segunda parte – nos interrumpió Maki - ¿Jin, vienes o te quedas? – le preguntó seriamente. Al ver la cara que puso el escolta, no tuve dudas que me iba a quedar sola nuevamente.

- En dos minutos voy, Maki – le contestó.

- Bien. Te esperamos. Hasta otra Sendoh. Adiós Asano – me dijo, lanzándome una bala de papel hacia mi dirección mientras se giraba y nos despedía con la mano en alto.

- Yo también iré tirando, sino Taoka se pondrá hecho una furia – dijo el de atrás, levantándose – Ya no veremos el lunes en clase – y se fue con sus andares, sonriendo como siempre. Me daban ganas que me contagiara esa faceta suya de despreocupación.

- Ese tipo es raro – me comentó Jin mientras miraba a la cancha, donde efectivamente había empezado la 2ª parte.

- Ni que lo digas – dije suspirando profundamente mirando el partido.

- Pero Maki dice que hay que tenerlo controlado. El año pasado fue el segundo mejor de la secundaria baja.

- ¿El segundo? – lo había subestimado al tipo. Y encima había alguien mejor que él.

- Si, el primero fue uno que está en otra prefectura. Y no me hagas recordar el nombre, que era bastante complicado – así que había un chaval que lo había vencido al de pelo engominado.

- ¿Y cuando empezáis las eliminatorias del interescolar? – le dije para cambiar un poco el monotema.

- Ya las hemos empezado. Ayer ganamos contra Miuradai, o eso creo – me respondió pensativo, con la vista ida – Sí, fue Miuradai – afirmó enseñándome su blanca dentadura – Podrías venir a vernos algún día – me sugirió.

- Claro que sí, tu solo avísame, no vaya a ser que coincida con alguna eliminatoria mía – le seguí contagiada por su sonrisa.

En ese preciso instante, el público casi se cae de las gradas del estruendo que hicieron. Giré la vista hacia la pista y vi que Rukawa llevaba…

- ¡Cuarenta puntos! – una pasada.

- Alucinante – dijo mi compañero, con la boca abierta que casi le podían entrar moscas en ella.

- Sería un buen fichaje para Ryonan.

- Justamente estaba pensando lo mismo – concordó él – no creo que el entrenador lo deje pasar.

- Pues conociendo a Taoka, tampoco –y nos miramos y rompimos a reír juntos. Ai, que no podía parar. Que risa y que compenetración. Me doblaba tanto, con ambas manos en mi vientre, sin parar. Hasta empecé a llorar.

- ¿Bueno, paramos de reír? – intenté balbucear entre carcajadas.

- Sí, creo que sería lo mejor – y por fin paró su risa junto a la mía.

- Está a punto de acabar el partido – dije señalando el campo. Y sí, quedaba menos de un minuto.

En efecto, acabó con una aplastante victoria de Tomigaoka, gracias al gran papel de Kaede Rukawa. Quizás tendría que bajar a saludarlo, ya que hacía días que no sabía nada de él.

- Asano, me llaman mis compañeros y veo que no están muy contentos – y vaya caras hacían, si Jin se había quedado aquí era porque él había querido. De verdad, que gente hay por el mundo. Me levanté para irme yo también hacia abajo.

- Yo me tengo que marchar – le contesté. Qué lástima que ya me tuviera que despedir de él, me parecía un gran chico.

- ¡Espera! – y sacó un papel con un número escrito – estos son mis números de teléfono, así si quieres venir a algún partido, me avisas.

- Pues toma – y le di el mío también – Muchas gracias – le dije sonriendo como la que más.

- De nada, y ahora me voy. Ya nos veremos – y se marcho corriendo por la grada.

- ¡Hasta otra! – le chillé.

Bajé hacia los vestuarios casi corriendo y al llegar vi que por sorpresa se hallaban vacíos. Había llegado tarde y todos se habían ido a sus casas. Espera, seguro que ese holgazán aún no ha cogido su bicicleta. Corrí como nunca hasta el aparcamiento y allí estaba, quitando la cadena.

- ¡Rukawa! – le espeté cogiéndole el manillar de la bici antes que se montara y me dejara plantada otra vez.

- ¿Qué tal, Karen? – me preguntó mientras arrastraba la bici hacia la salida.

- Pues mira, pasaba por aquí – y vi que su mirada iba hacia la bolsa de gimnasio.

- Y has competido – remarcó.

- Correcto. Gran partido – pero no me contestó, sino que se puso sus cascos y se despidió con la mano, avanzando por la calle - ¡Adiós! – le grité, ahora sí, de mal humor. Otra vez me dejó con la palabra en la boca.

Más frío que el hielo del Ártico, nunca iba a cambiar. Siempre y exclusivamente en su mundo, y encima dejándome sola de nuevo. No había modo de sonsacarle nada de esa maldita bocona que tenía. Refunfuñando me fui por las calles hacia mi casa. Saqué el móvil y aproveché para llamar a una compañera de clase para que me pasara los apuntes, ya que Haruna no había ido a clase y de nada me serviría preguntarle a ella. Acordé con mi compañera que me pasaría todo lo que habían echo por correo electrónico, así me ahorraba visitas innecesarias en lo que quedaba de fin de semana. Colgué y gravé los números del escolta del Kaynan en mi teléfono. Creo que me olvido de algo. ¡Claro! El papel que me lanzó Maki, que resultó ser sus números de teléfono y la dirección de la escuela. Que listos que eran ambos. La curiosidad que me estaba entrando era poca, y sí, por una vez en la vida aprovecharía lo que Jin me había dejado y lo llamaría para vernos en un partido. Por fin tenía la sensación que no era indiferente a los chicos, es más, todo giraba en que acababa de ganar una, y quién sabe, sino dos futuras amistades.


	8. Todo se viene encima

Queridos lectores/as,

Antes de lo previsto os obsequio con otro capítulo de mi fic más activo hasta el momento. Nunca se sabe de donde sacar el tiempo para esto, pero recibir un review motiva un poco para seguir en la línea. Eso sí, no tengo previsto colgar (al menos que me acabe comiendo las palabras) ninguna actualización más antes de los exámenes. Eso sí, nunca digas jamás xD

Respondo al único review hasta la fecha, que como es no registrado lo tengo que hacer por aquí sin más remedio:

**Julie**: gracias por comentar, aunque en el anterior no lo hiciste. Sí, empezó por primer curso porque quería hacer un poco de énfasis en como fue para Sendoh y compañía, ya que Maki en su tercer curso habló un poco de él. Bueno, Maki y Taoka. ¿Gruñona? No me lo parece, eso sí, tiene una personalidad muy particular xD Siento que no te guste que se acerque a Kaynan, piensa que ella conoció ya a Jin y Maki, y no creo que haya sido por pura casualidad, se han visto dos veces. Además, no le gusta demasiado el básquet de momento. Sendoh, tema aparte. En este capítulo las cosas empezarán a cambiar, ya verás el porqué. Los acercamientos a su tiempo, no puedo hacer que ya paaam, Karen es demasiado joven e inexperta en este campo jaja Admiradoras, lo extraño es que no aparezca el club de fans aún jajaja

No se que os parecerá este capítulo, pero espero que no os defraude. En el siguiente ya veremos más cambios, todo en su debido momento. Después de leer el capítulo, pulsad el botón Review sin miedo. Acepto críticas, sugerencias, opiniones, preguntas... Igualmente agradecer a los que leen en las sombras.

Ahora basta ya de charla y más leer... ahí lo teneis.

Recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Karen Asano y Haruna Hida son personajes creados por **memoriesofkagome**.

El resto de personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Takehiko Inoue.

* * *

Capítulo 8. Todo se viene encima.

Por fin lunes, queridísimo lunes, como te adoro. Nunca había deseado tanto que empezara otra semana. Después de como fueron los 3 días anteriores, mejor escuela que nada. El sábado por la tarde me puse al día de las clases que me salté y no fue fácil, ya que esta semana tenía un examen de Química. Además, intenté llamar a Haruna sin éxito. Ahora que me pongo a pensar, fui un poco tonta ya que en el partido en Tomigaoka vi a Koshino y ni le dije nada al respecto. Total, el domingo seguí estudiando y compré todo lo que esos inútiles se habían bebido a mi costa, arreglé la casa y cuando regresó mi madre ni se le pasó por la cabeza que hacía solo 48 horas había pasado por su piso una panda de vándalos. Esa misma noche hablé con mi mejor amiga y sí, los rumores eran tan ciertos que mientras ella me explicaba todo, yo no paré de reprocharle que me hubiera dejado con todo el percal. Resultado, tenía un rollo con Koshino que no sabía si catalogarlo de novio o amigo con derecho a roce puesto que solo llevaban dos días y ni en futuro podían pensar. Conociendo a mi amiga, seguro que conduciría el camino ella solita hasta que los dos salieran.

Así que allí estaba, sentada en clase mirando a la pizarra mientras la profesora explicaba algo sobre rectas y puntos que no tenía mucho sentido. No me extrañaba nada que la mitad de la clase hubiera desconectado y mi amiga no parara de mandarme notas por debajo de la mesa. Al final acabé obviando todas ellas puesto que la profesora miró varias veces hacia nuestra posición y no quería exponerme en ridículo nuevamente. No iban a poder con mi dignidad de persona, eso sí que no. Comencé a escribir todo lo que ponía ella, subrayando los puntos más importantes y leyendo de nuevo hasta que por fin lo entendí todo. Sonó el timbre y la gente se levantó de los pupitres. Otra clase menos para irme a entrenar. Me giré hacia atrás pero la mánager estaba hablando con Koshino, así que otra vez me quedé igual. Volví la cabeza hacia adelante y por poco no me estampo contra los ojos azules que me miraban fijamente.

- No te inclines tanto hacia mí – le espeté al alero. Como se hallaba tan callado durante las horas de clase, casi me olvido que se sentaba delante de mí.

- ¿Y porque no? – me dice aún más cerca. Me tiré la silla hacia atrás, chocando con la mesa de la rubia, que ni se había inmutado.

- Si te ven tus fans, se van a enfurecer – le contesté, girando la cabeza hacia la ventana con una mano en la barbilla y suspirando.

- ¿Suspirando? ¿Estás enamorada? – continuó sonriendo. Giré la cabeza de nuevo para mirarle y noté que estaba casi pegado a mí. Le cogí con ambas manos el pecho, dios que músculos tenía, casi ni me acordaba.

- Por favor, apártate. Somos el espectáculo de la clase. ¿Además, a ti que te importa eso? – le solté mientras hacia presión para que se separara de mí.

- ¿Y? Ya – parecía que me quería sacar de mis casillas. Noté todas las miradas puestas en nosotros.

- Pues que no somos ni amigos para que vengas con esas confianzas – creo que ahí me pasé, porque él cambió totalmente sus facciones amistosas y las sustituyó por otras más duras y serias.

- De acuerdo. Yo solo intentaba ser amable y sacarte una sonrisa – me dijo ya mucho más serio. Se alejó de mí, aunque me impregnó con su aliento mentolado.

- Espera, no quería decir eso – lo intenté arreglar.

- Tranquila, ya lo has dicho todo – y ahí acabó, girándose hacia la pizarra.

Me percaté que el profesor ya estaba en clase y me callé. Maldita sea, ya había vuelto a meter la pata hasta el fondo, y sabiendo lo orgulloso que era él, me costaría mucho que se bajara del burro. Me centré en las clases siguientes hasta la hora del almuerzo, donde mi amiga me cogió y me arrastró hacia una zona con cerezos al lado de un campo de futbol.

- Karen, esta tarde vuelvo a tener entreno y no vamos a poder volver juntas. – eso es algo que ya me esperaba.

- No es nada nuevo, puesto que vas cada día a los entrenamientos y no sales de allí.

- Mira, es que te quería pedir un favor – y me mira con ojitos de cachorrito degollado. Malo, malo.

- Dígame, señorita pelo dorado – le dije, ahora con expresión más que curiosa.

- Necesito que me hagas el trabajo de Física – lo soltó con sus ojitos suplicantes.

- Si venga, hace tres semanas que nos lo puso el profesor – iba lista.

- Pero no he tenido tiempo con el básquet, me absorbe demasiado. Por favor, por favor- me suplicó, cogiéndome de ambas manos.

- De acuerdo, pero me has de prometer que a partir de ahora dejaras un tiempo para los estudios. Si sigues así, no pasarás el trimestre – le dije con tono severo.

- Gracias, me has salvado de una muy grande. A partir de ahora haré lo imposible para llevar todo al día – ya, sino yo lo la iba a salvar de nuevo.

- Bueno, pues como ya he comido, me voy a la biblioteca para hacer tu trabajito antes de mí entrenamiento – le remarqué las tres últimas palabras.

- ¡Adiós! – me dijo mientras ya iba hacía el edificio más lejano.

Me tiré tres horas en la biblioteca con un ordenador haciéndole el trabajo a esa chica que era mi amiga, bueno, por ella aún pude pasar esta. Llegué tarde a mi entrenamiento y encima me anunciaron que teníamos solo dos eliminatorias más hasta la final, y que se llevarían a cabo el viernes y el domingo. Es decir, me iba a saltar un día más de clase, no iba a poder dormir durante la semana porque tenía dos parciales y en dos semanas se nos echaban los finales encima, y además los nervios me iban a matar, de eso estaba completamente segura. La entrenadora calló y el entrenamiento fue de los más duros que tuve hasta el momento. No nos dejó ni un minuto para descansar y acabé exhausta, sin fuerzas. Nos recordó que esa semana nos tocaba ir cada día a la piscina y nos dejó marcharnos. Estaba tan cansada que ni sentía el agua caliente de la ducha sobre mi cuerpo, aunque hervía de la temperatura que la había puesto. Me quedé sola en cuestión de minutos en el vestuario.

Recuerdo aquella semana como una tortura física y psicológica. Las clases parecían que nunca se acababan, no tenía casi tiempo de comer ya que me tiraba toda la tarde en la biblioteca estudiando y haciendo deberes, los entrenamientos no cesaban hasta bien entrada la noche, y llegaba a casa con tiempo de cenar algo y meterme a la cama debido al cansancio acumulado. De este modo llegó el viernes, donde ya me encontraba en el tren camino de mi instituto. Esta vez, los cuartos de final se hacían allí, mejor porque no me tenía que desplazar a la otra punta de la ciudad o la prefectura. Salí a la piscina ya vestida con el vestuario de rigor y me fijé que estábamos solo las nadadoras, no había venido público. Obvio, todos los estudiantes se encontraban en sus aulas.

En los 200 m libres volví a quedar la primera, mientras que en los 100m mariposa quedé segunda otra vez. Me fui a preparar para la última prueba y miré el reloj y ya era mediodía. De golpe y porrazo oí muchísimo ruido en la piscina principal, y unas compañeras me dijeron que ya había estudiantes ahí. Haruna seguro que estaría en la barandilla esperando mi actuación. Éramos las últimas en salir y nos llamaron por megafonía. Cogí mi toalla y salí hacia la piscina para hacer el mejor tiempo en los 200 m mariposa. Esta vez solo entraban las 16 mejores marcas, aunque o debía ser de las tres primeras para asegurarme un buen carril en la semifinal. Dejé el mp4 en la cesta junto la toalla, fui hacia la piscina, me remojé el bañador y me subí al trampolín. Intenté poner la mente en blanco mientras mis ojos miraban mis pies a través de las gafas oscuras que llevaba. Los gritos eran un atractivo factor de desconcentración, pero hice caso omiso y esperé el silbato. Salté de las primeras al agua e hice los primeros 50 m sin descanso, siendo yo la primera en dar el giro. En ese momento, vi que dos de mis perseguidoras aumentaban el ritmo, así que hice lo mismo aunque sin llegar al máximo, solo era una eliminatoria más, me repetía en mi cabeza. Llegué la segunda a la meta, tocando con ambas manos. Miré hacia la pantalla del fondo y vi que había echo una buena marca, mejor que la primera eliminatoria, pero que ni de lejos se acercaba a mi marca personal. Bien.

Me quité el gorro y las gafas, saludé a la ganadora que resultó ser de Kaynan, y salí de la piscina. Al ir hacia la puerta del vestuario vi muchas personas esperando. Cogí la toalla, me envolví y fui hacia allí. Llegando vi que se trataba de Haruna con amigos suyos y algunos miembros del equipo de baloncesto. Aceleré mis pasos hasta llegar allí.

- Lo has hecho muy bien, Karen – me felicitó ella.

- No me abraces o te mojaré entera- le previne, no fuera el caso que se tirara encima de mí.

- Bien echo, Asano – me dijeron en resto de chicos que habían por allí. Los escruté con la mirada y vi que faltaba alguien.

- Si buscas a Sendoh, estaba hace un momento aquí, pero se marchó nada más acabar la competición.

- Vaya – no sabía como arreglar aquel error cometido hacía cuatro días.

Me despedí de ellos, aunque Haruna me dijo que me esperaría en la salida para comer juntas y darme todo lo de clase, y entré en el vestuario. Me duché con el agua caliente de nuevo y me sequé el pelo estirándomelo entero. Ahora que me miraba al espejo detenidamente, había crecido casi un palmo y mi figura había cambiado algo. Mi pelo estaba más largo y frondoso y, espera, mi busto había aumentado algo. Me había acostumbrado en tan pocos días en ponerme los sujetadores que Ayako me compró, así que la diferencia no era mucha, pero se notaba algo. Me recogí con dos clips el cabello de delante y me vestí completa, con el uniforme escolar y unas medias más gruesas, debido que el frio ya era normal en esta época. Cogí la bolsa y salí de esa habitación donde aún quedaban chicas. Saludé a dos nadadores que había por allí y caminé hasta la posición de la rubia.

- ¿Vamos? – me preguntó.

- ¡Vamos! – le dije sin muchas ganas.

Acabamos en la cafetería comiendo una hamburguesa con un refresco cada una y poniéndola al día de mi tortuosa semana, donde casi ni le había visto el pelo más que en clases. Le comenté que tenía competición el domingo en Shohoku y me dijo que estaría allí porque ellos tenían partido por la tarde, así me podría animar. La conversación cambió hasta llegar a un punto crítico en el que me quedé casi sin habla y ella me despidió yéndose al polideportivo. Tanto hablar de su amor por Koshino nos había dejado secas a las dos, más a mí, creyendo que solo siendo una chica de quince años ya podía fantasear de ese modo por un chico que solo conocía de dos meses atrás. Me pedí otro refresco más y me quedé escuchando música mientras hacía los deberes rodeada de otros estudiantes. Acabé sobre las seis de la tarde, así que me levanté, recogí mis objetos personales y tomé la puerta con fuerza empujando hacia afuera. No noté que otro estudiante estaba haciendo lo mismo en el sentido inverso, así que seguí haciendo fuerza hasta que trastabillé hacia atrás y por poco no me caigo al suelo. Noté una mano en mi cintura y vi unos ojos azules y unos pelos engominados negros. Parece que él vio lo mismo, ya que me soltó y si no llega a ser por mis reflejos, me caigo de espaldas.

- Espera – le hablé cogiéndole de la camiseta por la espalda. Se paró, como es lógico, y se giró encarándome.

- ¿Qué quieres? – me preguntó frio como el témpano.

- ¿Podríamos hablar?

- Estoy en medio del entrenamiento y solo he venido a comprar bebidas isotónicas, que se nos han acabado.

- Por favor – le supliqué, mirándole a esos ojos que me travesaban sin quererlo. Tenía que solucionar este asunto lo antes posible, no quería tener a nadie en contra.

- Espérame a que acabe – me dijo, cogiendo las bebidas del mostrador y dándome la espalda, saliendo de allí.

Lo seguí a mi ritmo hasta la puerta del polideportivo y entré. Me senté en un extremo de la pista mientras me volvía a poner el mp4 a todo volumen y observaba los ejercicios que hacían. Poco a poco creo que ya fui conociendo el cinco inicial de los partidos, aunque me fijaba que había unos cuantos de primer curso. De segundo curso quedaban pocos y de tercero ninguno. Un equipo muy joven, por lo visto. En ese momento estaban haciendo sprints de un lado a otro de la pista y cuando acabaron, hicieron estiramientos. Entonces vi como el entrenador, que si recordaba bien se llamaba Taoka, los dividía en dos equipos para hacer un mini partido, solo de una parte. Ahí me volví a fijar y vi que eran los de segundo contra los de primero. Vaya dominio de los novatos, con Uekusa al mando del equipo teóricamente, ya que era base. En la hora de la verdad, quién ponía la motivación de sus compañeros y controlaba el juego era Sendoh. Era muy bueno en ataque, generando jugadas provechosas para el resto tanto como las individuales de su propia autoría. Y claro, defendiendo era un muermo, el otro alero lo tenía casi imposible para superarlo. Al medir casi un metro noventa de altura, era una ventaja en todos los sentidos. En un contraataque mediado por Koshino y él, con un pase del primero se desmarcó de un contrincante y avanzó hacia Uozumi. Aquí el poco banquillo que había se levantó, Haruna hizo lo mismo y la mirada del entrenador se clavó, junto la mía. El alero entró en la zona, le hizo un quiebro hacia la derecha pero el pívot le siguió. Dio un salto a la vez que el otro, pero desvió el brazo hacia la derecha y clavó la pelota en la canasta. Vaya mate que se pegó él solo, me dejó sin palabras. Uozumi se quedó mirándole fijamente, mientras él y su compañero volvían hacia su propio campo para defender el próximo punto. Ese chico prometía, mi amiga no exageraba ni mucho menos. Yo, que poco entendía sobre ese deporte, ya lo había notado. Cualquiera que tuviera dos dedos de frente diría lo mismo. Ya no quité la vista de la pista hasta que acabaron y mi amiga se acercó hasta mi posición.

- Tú por aquí.

- Sí, es que estoy esperando a uno de los jugadores.

- Claro. ¿No será que de golpe te empieza a interesar este deporte? – me dijo sin tapujos. La neurona no supe contestar a eso. No es que me interesara, estaba bien, pero no me iba a obsesionar.

- No es eso.

- Sí, lo que tú digas – me dijo con una sonrisita maliciosa. No estaba para bromas en ese momento, así que me abstuve de contestarle – me voy a cambiar. ¿Volvemos juntas?

- Ves tirando tú. No se a que hora me iré.

- ¡Hasta mañana! – y se fue hacia las puertas correderas que comunicaban con el pasillo. Me descalcé y entré en la pista, cogiendo uno de los balones que se hallaba en medio de ella. La empecé a botar y anduve hacia una de las canastas. Me paré en la línea de tiros libres y me concentré. Noté como unos pasos avanzaban detrás de mi persona, pero cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Los abrí, boté una vez la pelota, flexioné mis rodillas, coloqué la pelota entre mis manos sujetándola bien, formé un arco y di el golpe de muñeca necesario para que esta saliera de mis manos en dirección a la canasta. La pelota hizo un arco y entró limpiamente entre la red.

- ¡Bravo! – me dijo la voz ya tan conocida detrás de mí. Me giré inmediatamente y noté que me encontraba a centímetros de la estrella del equipo – encestaste. Me pregunto si sabes más de lo que aparentas.

- No soy jugadora de básquet – le dije con una sonrisa. Él corrió a coger la pelota y me la pasó - ¿Podríamos dejar la clase para más tarde?

- Sí, claro – y me senté en el suelo. Él hizo lo mismo a mi lado y me miró a los ojos.

- Quería pedirte disculpas por el comportamiento que tuve hace cuatro días en clase. No hables, por favor. Sé que fui una cretina, que te solté lo primero que me vino a la cabeza, pero es que no soporto que la gente que no me conoce bien me pregunte temas tan comprometidos. Además, quizás no fue mi mejor mañana, lo admito.

- De acuerdo, disculpas aceptadas. Haremos como si no hubiera pasado y empezaremos de cero. Hola, me llamo Akira Sendoh– me dijo sonriendo.

- Y yo soy Karen Asano – le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa y estrechándonos las manos.

Me pasé el resto de la tarde más relajada aprendiendo algo más con él.


	9. Semifinales del Interescolar

Buenas lectores/as,

Aquí vuelvo, después de acabar los exámenes finales. Sí, por fin los acabé... tres semanas de infarto y ahora una semana de vacaciones y volvemos a la facultad otra vez. Decir que seguro que os deleitaré con otro capítulo la semana que viene, ya que tengo tiempo y justo en estos instantes me encuentro en plena vena escritora, como le llamo yo a mis momentos de inspiración.

Como siempre, agradecer a esos reviews, en este caso de **Julie** y **Kraoz Lieth**, y esas alertas y suscripciones a favoritos. Da gusto ver que aunque sea en las sombras, esto se sigue leyendo. Respondo al review no registrado:

**Julie**: Sí, todos tenemos esos días que no queremos saber nada de nadie, y quizás a Karen ya le empieza a pasar eso. De echo, es una adolescente y estos cambios acaban ocurriendo tarde o temprano. Los cambios en su cuerpo se irán sucediendo, es normal si ella era como una chica en cuerpo de cria, todos acabamos cambiando, por lo menos la pubertad no acaba hasta los 16-17 para las chicas, así que aún hay tiempo. Solo tiene 15. Maki es todo un orgulloso, aquí no puede ni ver a Sendoh, quizás porque le ve una amenaza o quién sabe qué (bueno, eso lo se yo). El club de fans... En poco aparecerá, solo espera un poquito... De los exámenes solo se una nota y es buena, ya veremos el resto. Igualmente gracias por tu interés.

A continuación el capítulo, que creo que será mejor que el anterior, o por lo menos la trama avanza más, no puedo dejar el tiempo estancado. Al acabar el capítulo, pulsad ese botón "Review" y dejad una opinión, un mensaje, una crítica. Siempre es bueno saber vuestras opiniones, tanto sea para bien como para mal. Mejorar no está de más.

Ya acabo con estos párrafos y os dejo que leais tranquilos.

Recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Karen Asano y Haruna Hida son personajes creados por **memoriesofkagome**.

El resto de personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Takehiko Inoue.

* * *

Capítulo 9. Semifinales del Interescolar.

El despertador sonó de golpe, despertándome de un sueño que no recordaba. Me levanté como si tuviera un resorte en la cama y miré el calendario colgado en la puerta. Sábado, aún quedaba un día para la semifinal. Y hoy tenía dos exámenes, ambos por la mañana. Cogí la ropa de la silla que había previsto la noche anterior, me peiné en el espejo del baño, agarré la cartera y salí corriendo hacia el comedor. Por suerte, mi madre me había dejado el desayuno ya hecho en la mesa. Solo tuve que calentar el vaso de leche, el resto fue muy rápido. En diez minutos ya había acabado e iba camino a Ryonan.

El panorama era tétrico en los pasillos de primer curso, que ya se encontraban repletos. Los alumnos estaban hojeando apuntes a última hora, algunos recitando en voz alta mientras se tapaban los oídos, y otros, como Koshino y Uekusa, no paraban de ir de un lado al otro del pasillo. Creo que con el adjetivo anterior quizás me había quedado corta. No sé que iba a pasar dentro de dos semanas con los finales si por dos exámenes parciales los estudiantes ya se alteraban de ese modo. Me situé a lado de la entrada de mi clase, aún cerrada, dejé caer la cartera al suelo y me recosté contra la pared. Lo mejor es no pensar, dejar la mente en blanco antes de los exámenes, sobretodo no hablar de ellos y menos repasar a última hora. Miré el reloj colgado al final del pasillo. Faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho de la mañana. Bien. Giré mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y vi como llegaban el resto de estudiantes que faltaban, incluyendo a Haruna y Sendoh.

- ¡Hola! Por pocas no llego – me dijo mi amiga, respirando aceleradamente.

- ¡Buenos días! – les dije a ambos. Haruna se percató y me miró extraña.

- ¡Hola Asano! – me contestó Sendoh. Habíamos quedado el día anterior que nos llamaríamos por los apellidos, puesto que aún no había mucha confianza. Así seguro que me sentía mejor.

- ¿Me he perdido algo? – dijo Koshino, apareciendo al lado de la chica y abrazándola por la cintura.

- Eso mismo estaba pensando yo – le contestó ella, girando la cabeza y dándole un beso delante de mí, bueno, de todos. Desvié la mirada al momento, cruzándome con la del alero.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas?

- No preguntes – le dije, a sabiendas lo nerviosa que me podía poner si empezaba a hablar de la materia. Mente fría.

- Ya podéis pasar – dijo el examinador desde dentro del aula.

De inmediato me vi dentro empujada por la marea de estudiantes. Dejamos las mochilas en el estrado y nos situamos cada uno en su pupitre correspondiente. El profesor pidió silencio y empezó a repartir los exámenes. Nos daba una hora de tiempo. Bajé la mirada hacia el folio y leí la primera pregunta. "Describa los siguientes conceptos: energía de ionización, electronegatividad, radio iónico". Al minuto ya estaba anotando las respuestas, sin parar.

- Bueno, no ha estado nada mal – me dijo Sendoh cuando el maestro hubo recogido todos los exámenes.

- Nada mal – y sonreí con ganas. Él me devolvió la sonrisa, pero eso no era nuevo, casi siempre estaba sonriendo. Había repuesto a las doce preguntas sin ninguna duda, así que me esperaba una buena nota.

- Que suerte tenéis – nos dijo Haruna, sentada a mi lado – la Química no es lo mío.

- No creo que te haya ido tan mal – la intenté animar.

- No te creas. Da gracias que he puesto algo en la pregunta trece, porque no tenía ni la más remota idea.

- Ya vale de hablar de exámenes, que aún nos queda uno – nos dijo Koshino, sentado al lado del alero.

- Eso, eso – nos reprocharon el resto de estudiantes.

- Vale, ya nos callamos – determinó el de delante de mí.

- ¡Silencio! – gritó la profesora de Matemáticas, que justo se hallaba en la tarima. Los alumnos se congregaron en sus sitios y la clase volvió a ser soporífera.

En la tercera hora tuvo lugar el segundo examen, de Biología. Este no lo cursaba toda la clase, así que solo fuimos catorce, entre ellos Koshino, Sendoh y yo. Resultó ser un poco más complicado, quizás debería haberme esmerado más en las respuestas, puesto que había dos que me parecían incompletas, pero en general salí satisfecha. Esperé fuera de la clase a que salieran el resto, y así comparar respuestas. Los compañeros salieron al límite y se fueron todos hacia el gimnasio, la última hora era allí. Esperé a los dos y fuimos corriendo hacia los vestuarios, ya llegaba tarde. Me cambié en muy poco tiempo y me presenté en el gimnasio. La clase fue entretenida, hicimos atletismo fuera, en la pista. Al final de la clase nos comentó el profesor que antes de Navidad habría un campeonato interno de varios deportes, en los cuales nos teníamos que apuntar mínimo a dos pruebas para que nos puntuara de cara a la nota final de la asignatura. Nos repartió folletos y dio la clase por terminada.

- Me parece que esto es por clases – me dijo Haruna.

- ¿Te refieres que ganará la clase que tenga mejor puntuación en las pruebas?

- Claro – pues sí que vamos mal, somos de primero.

- No pongas esa cara, Asano. Recuerda que tenéis a medio equipo de básquet en la clase – dijo Koshino, ya al lado de Haruna.

- Sí, pero… ¿y las pruebas que no sean de básquet? – miré el papel y noté que de diez pruebas solo dos eran de ese deporte.

- Seguro que lo solucionaremos – respondió quitándole importancia.

- Total, tendremos que hacer una reunión antes del sábado que viene para concretar quién se presenta a qué pruebas – siguió la chica.

- Pues espero que nadie se eche hacia atrás – comentó un compañero que iba con Sendoh detrás de nosotros. Creo que era Uekusa, sí.

- Bueno chicos, ya nos vemos luego – le dije, yéndome hacia el vestuario, pues Haruna se quedó un rato con Koshino.

Al haber sido la última clase, no tuve prisa en cambiarme e ir hacia la cafetería a comer. Al llegar vi que Haruna no estaba, así que me senté en una mesa después de comprar la comida y saqué mi móvil. Me puse a escribir un SMS a Ayako para decirle que mañana iba a Shohoku para la semifinal. Me contestó pasados dos minutos, diciendo que allí estaría para animarme con amigos suyos. ¿Cómo le debe ir con el tal Miyagi? Ya tengo ganas de saber de él y ella, a ver si han progresado como estos dos que se dirigían a mi mesa ahora mismo con un tercero en discordia, nunca mejor dicho. De repente, todas las miradas de la cafetería apuntaron a nosotros, mejor dicho, a los dos jugadores de baloncesto. Haruna se sentó a mi lado mientras los otros dos se sentaron delante de nosotras. Dejé el móvil en la bolsa y nos pusimos a comer mientras hablábamos de cosas tan banales como las noticias del día a día, lo que íbamos a hacer el domingo y la competición del próximo sábado.

- ¿En cuáles vais a participar? – les pregunté curiosa. Había leído y bueno, no estaban mal.

- Pues en el 3x3 de básquet, el kao de básquet y los 200 m de atletismo – contestó Koshino.

- ¿Los 200 m? – le pregunté con el ceño fruncido. Ellos hacían sprints, pero no iba a ser capaz.

- Yo voy a participar en las mismas que Koshino, exceptuando los 200 m que los cambio por los 100 m – soltó Sendoh.

- ¿Qué? ¿Vosotros sois conscientes que sois jugadores de básquet, no atletas? – les dije a ambos.

- Con lo que nos hacen entrenar, creo que estamos más que preparados – contestó el de pelo negro azulado.

- Bueno, si vosotros lo decís… ¿Y tú, Haruna? – le pregunté viendo como estaba concentrada hojeando el folleto.

- Pues, la verdad, no lo se. Creo que en el kao y los relevos de chicas en atletismo – mencionó alzando los ojos del papel.

- Me parece muy bien, siempre has sido muy rápida – concordé con ella.

- Solo faltas tú, Asano – habló Sendoh, mirándome fijamente.

- Participaré en dos pruebas de natación y en el minitorneo de bádminton.

- ¿Bádminton? – se extrañó Koshino. Sendoh sonreía y Haruna estaba ahogando una carcajada.

- Sí, ella ganó partidos en secundaría. De echo, se llevó un premio a la – y le tapé la boca toda enrojecida de vergüenza.

- ¿Premio a qué? – cuestionó Sendoh.

- A nada – repuse, aun con la mano en la boca de la rubia.

- Asano, se está ahogando – comentó Koshino. Me había olvidado, así que la destapé de inmediato mientras ella respiraba profundamente.

- A la mejor novata – acabó mi amiga. La fulminé con la mirada mientras los otros se partían de risa.

- ¿Por qué ríen? – no me gustaba nada este título que me habían otorgado en el pasado por dos torneos de pacotilla. Me acuerdo que me machacaron durante el segundo curso con eso cada día. Estaba muy enojada y avergonzada.

- Es que no se porque te enfadas – dijo Koshino a carcajadas.

Bien, los tres seguían a lo suyo y yo no quería ni seguir oyendo sobre eso, así que me levanté, cogí las cosas y me fui derechita a la puerta. Ya la había atravesado y me encontraba en el patio cuando una mano me sujetó el brazo y me giró. Solté la cartera, dejándola caer al suelo, y me aguanté con ambas manos en el torso del chico.

- No te pongas así – me susurró al oído, sujetándome ambas manos.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga, si odio más que nadie ese título? – le contesté en voz baja – me siento fatal cada vez que me lo recuerdan, y más si se ríen de mí.

- No nos reíamos de ti, sino de tu expresión – me contestó alzándome el mentón hacia arriba y observándome – estabas adorable.

- No me lo recuerdes – le dije, aún roja. Él aflojó el agarre y me solté, cogiendo la cartera del suelo.

- Es verdad. Me gusta cuando te sonrojas – continuó mientras andábamos hacia la piscina. Hice caso omiso, no quería pensar más y necesitaba bajar esa rojez de mis mejillas urgentemente.

- ¿Contra quién jugáis mañana? – le pregunté, cambiando de tema. Él se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y miró al cielo.

- Contra Shohoku – y paré en seco.

- ¿En serio? – me había dejado atónita.

- No bromeo – siguió, mientras volvíamos a andar. Ya se veía la puerta de acceso.

- Me has dejado muda. Espera, ¿si ganáis, los elimináis, no?

- Sí, pero tenemos que llegar a la liga final como sea.

- Claro – no se como jugarían el instituto de Ayako, pero por lo que sabía, lo iban a tener difícil.

- ¿Allí no va la otra amiga tuya mánager, Hirota?

- Sí, Ayako está allí – tendría que ir a ver el partido, me veía casi obligada. Los equipos de mis mejores amigas se enfrentaban.

- ¿Vendrás? – parece que me haya leído el pensamiento.

- Eso creo. Mañana no me moveré de allí – le dije sonriendo.

- Que te sea leve el entreno – acabó, dejándome en la puerta del complejo.

- Lo mismo digo – le respondí.

- Y no te enojes tanto – y me guiñó el ojo. Este chico…

- Lo intentaré, por lo menos con vosotros. Me tengo que ir, que veo que la entrenadora me está mirando y taconeando en el suelo – y era verdad, tenía cara de malas pulgas. Tragué seco ante esa visión.

- Pues eso, nos vemos mañana – y se fue camino al polideportivo.

No sé que le pasaría a la entrenadora, pero parecía poseída. Fue el peor entrenamiento del trimestre, eso puedo asegurarlo. En cuanto hice 20 piscinas no podía más y, encima, la señora nos chilló como una energúmena porque paramos para respirar. Hice como unas 40 piscinas en total y creo que una compañera y yo fuimos las únicas que quedamos vivas, por así decirlo. Salí del instituto arrastrándome por el suelo y no se como llegué a la estación. Ya en casa cené bastante, se me había abierto el apetito, y me fui a la cama tranquila.

Me levanté con tiempo suficiente para no ir con el desayuno en la garganta, hasta pude leer el periódico que mi madre me dejó en la mesa. Salí andando pausadamente hacia la estación, porque tenía un buen trozo hasta llegar a Shohoku. Me puse el mp4 mientras escuchaba Backstreet Boys nuevamente. Pasada media hora bajé y seguí el camino que recordaba hasta llegar a la puerta del instituto, donde me encontré con el equipo al completo.

- ¡Que nervios! – me comento una compañera.

- Espero que todo me salga bien – siguió un chico a mi derecha.

- Eso esperamos todos, ¿no? – dijeron ambos entrenadores.

- ¡Sí! – afirmamos en unísono. Ese era nuestro objetivo, y el que no lo cumpliera, mejor no imaginarse que podía pasar.

Dentro me desnudé y saqué el bañador nuevo, bueno, no era nuevo. Me lo había comprado por obligación, ya que en las semifinales y las finales nos obligaban a llevar uno hecho por el colegio, con colores blancos y azules oscuros (era el que dominaba). En mi gorro negro mostraba mi apellido y el escudo de Ryonan. Quizás no me encantaba, pero las normas se tienen que cumplir, ¿no? Me coloqué las gafas oscuras y encima el gorro después de ponerme el bañador, me calcé, cogí la toalla y el mp4 y salí hacia la piscina de calentamiento.

Pasada una hora nos llamaron para la tercera prueba de la mañana, los 200 m libres. Miré en la pantalla los contrincantes y en mi semifinal estaban las mejores, entre ellas tres chicas con las que ya me las había visto el año pasado. Respiré hondo y salí en cuanto pronunciaron mi nombre. Miré hacia la piscina, sin desviar la vista hacia la multitud. Dejé el reproductor en el cubo con la toalla e hice la rutina de siempre antes de colocarme en el trampolín. Me agarré al borde y esperé el toque de sirena.

Lo que pasó fue desastroso en el inicio. Salí dos segundos más tarde y cuando saqué la cabeza del agua, observé como las tres estaban muy adelantadas, más de diez metros. Aceleré un poco y al dar la vuelta ya las tenía a menos de seis metros, así que seguí con mi progresión y al hacer los 100 m ya había alcanzado a una. Las dos que quedaban las conocía como la palma de mi mano, una de ellas iba tan rápido que al final se hundiría, y la otra era la realmente peligrosa. Hice brazadas más rápidas y adalenté a la segunda, haciendo el giro casi simultáneo con la primera. Los últimos 50 m saqué fuerzas y aumenté las brazadas junto con el pataleo, mientras a mi izquierda hacían lo mismo. Seguí en ese ritmo hasta que mi mano derecha tocó la pared. Inmediatamente me giré hacia la pantalla del fondo y vi que había quedado primera, igualando mi propia marca personal. De la rabia, me saqué el gorro y las gafas al momento, sonriendo como nunca. Las dos nadadoras de ambos lados, que eran de Shojo y Kaynan, me saludaron, pero mi cabeza estaba más allá. ¡Acababa de igualar mi marca personal! Y aún me quedaba la final, porque había pasado la primera. Vale, bájate de la nube, Karen, que aún quedan 2 pruebas.

Saliendo de la piscina alcé la mirada hacia las pocas gradas y vi a Ayako junto a Haruna, Miyagi, una chica con el pelo azulado que no conocía; y filas atrás Sendoh, Koshino y más gente de mi instituto. Tocando a la puerta se hallaba mi madre, que me hizo una seña sonriendo. Se la devolví mientras me marchaba de la piscina a prepararme para las siguientes pruebas. He de decir que no fueron tan complicadas como la anterior. Pasé segunda tanto en los 200 como los 100 m mariposa, detrás de una chica de Shohoku, lo que hizo que los ánimos se caldearan en el pabellón. Aun así estaba muy feliz. Saludé a la grada y me reí junto a Ayako y Haruna, que habían bajado para felicitarme. Mi mente ya se desvió hacia la próxima tarde.


	10. Shohoku & Ryonan

¡Hola lectores/as!

Aquí vuelvo de nuevo, en un fin de semana de Carnaval. ¡Feliz Carnaval a toda la gente! Yo me voy a disfrazar jiji Bueno, en semana de clases (otra vez) subo otro capítulo, con un poco más de trama o tema o como le querais llamar. Aquí saldrán hechos que ya se mencionaron en Slam Dunk por un personaje (a ver si adivinais quién lo dijo).

Gracias a los que comentaron, es decir, a **Kraoz Lieth**. Ya te contesté, así que un asunto menos para apuntar xD Agradecer tambien a los que leen en las sombras y las nuevas alertas.

Como siempre, cuando acabeis de leer, pulsad el botón "Review" y plasmad vuestra crítica, comentario, cosas que no he hecho bien, ortografia... Ya sabeis que no os voy a matar por ello, lo tendré en cuenta y os contestaré al momento o cuando vuelva a publicar en el caso de los no registrados.

Finalmente, recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Karen Asano y Haruna Hida son personajes creados por **memoriesofkagome**.

El resto de personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Takehiko Inoue.

* * *

Capítulo 10. Shokoku & Ryonan.

Comimos las tres en el terrado del instituto, mientras conversábamos sobre temas banales. No tocaron el tema del partido ya que sería a continuación, pero en cambio sí que me prometieron que vendrían a verme para la final, que era dentro de dos semanas. Me alagaron por mi gran vuelta en los 200 m libres, pero les recordé que no era mi especialidad, sino que lo mío siempre había sido la mariposa.

- ¿Ayako, cómo va con Miyagi? – le pregunté maliciosamente. Ella enrojeció brevemente.

- ¿Quién es Miyagi? ¡Me he perdido tantas cosas! – nos espetó Haruna a ambas.

- Ryota Miyagi es el base de Shohoku y el futuro novio de Ayako – le dije alto.

- Baja el volumen – me contestó Ayako, aún sonrojada.

- ¿O sea que no lo niegas? – le cuestionó Haruna, con una sonrisa.

- ¡Parad ya las dos! Me vais a poner colorada.

- Si ya lo estás – le recordé.

- No hay nada entre Ryota y yo.

- ¿Ves? Encima le llama por su nombre. ¿Cómo no vais a estar juntos? – siguió la rubia.

- Si le llamo por su nombre es para motivarle – nos espetó a ambas.

- Ei, que yo no te he dicho nada – le recriminé, intentando bajar la intensidad de la discusión.

- Has empezado tú, Karen – me chinchó la de pelo rizado.

- Eso, Karen. Tú aún sigues sola – continuó Haruna.

- Mejor sola que mal acompañada – siempre se ha dicho eso.

- Ei, no te pongas conmigo así.

- Es la pura verdad.

- Vale chicas – nos paró Ayako – Karen ya encontrará el amor cuando ella desee – con su cara soñadora ya pensaba que lo tendría en mis manos en cualquier momento.

- Gracias, Ayako – le agradecí.

- ¿Y tú con Koshino? Ya he visto que estáis muy pegados – saltó la morena.

- Pues estamos saliendo – y tan tranquila se quedó al confirmárnoslo.

- Me alegro por vosotros – le comentó la mánager de Shohoku.

- Era algo que se veía a leguas.

- Sí, pero Koshino no se, se le ve un chico un poco parado.

- Que poco lo conocéis – nos interrumpió la otra mánager.

- ¿Cómo lo conoces tú? – dijimos a la vez con sonrisas pícaras. Haruna se sonrojó de forma masiva.

- No penséis mal – nos dijo con voz bajita, casi sin oírla.

- No se como quieres que no malpensemos – siguió Ayako, sonriendo.

- Con el expediente que llevas detrás – le apoyé.

- ¡Vale! – más sonrojada no podía estar. Parecía que iba a estallar.

- Haruna, ya sabes que somos muy bromistas – dijimos con una sonrisa amistosa.

- Ya, ya – vaya cara hacía de cohibida.

- Venga, que ya sabes que te queremos mucho – y nos abrazamos las tres, sacando una risa de la casi platina.

- Veo que tenéis muchísimos amigos en Ryonan.

- La verdad es que no conozco a mucha gente – reconocí – no tengo mucho tiempo.

- Pero Karen, ya te hablas con los del equipo de básquet.

- Sí, Haruna, y eso es gracias a ti. No son tan malos, después de todo.

- A esta Karen nos la han cambiado, no me lo puedo creer – se sorprendió Ayako.

- He dicho que son simpáticos, no que sea una loca por el baloncesto – a ver si diferenciamos las palabras.

- Sí, claro – me espetaron ambas.

- Como sea, se nos hace tarde y tenéis partido.

- ¡El partido! Chicas, me tengo que ir volando. Nos veremos. ¡Adiós! – y Ayako desapareció de nuestra vista en un momento.

- Se me olvidó decirte, Karen, que el partido es el polideportivo de la ciudad – dejó ir Haruna mientras bajábamos hacia el patio.

- Pues menos mal que me lo dices. Mira, te esperan – y era verdad, los pocos jugadores que habían venido estaban en la puerta con sus bolsas.

- Vente con nosotros – y me agarró de la mano arrastrándome hacia la multitud.

- No quisiera ser una molestia – les dije un poco cohibida.

- No nos molestas – me contestó Uekusa.

- Mira, si estás aquí – esa voz tan entusiasta. Sí, era él.

- Sendoh, venga, espabílate que no llegamos – le recordó Koshino, cogiéndolo por la espalda y empezando a andar.

Al entrar en el tren, medio vago se desplazó al siguiente y nos dejaron todo vacío. Los jugadores se sentaron mientras Haruna cogía un cronómetro. ¿Qué iban a hacer?

- ¡Empezamos! – rugió Uozumi.

De golpe y porrazo las caras de los jugadores cambiaron y se pusieron en tensión, excepto la del capitán y el alero principal. Miré el crono de Haruna y vi que corría. Los volví a mirar y fijando la vista, ¡juro que no estaban sentados! Estaban haciendo presión a un centímetro encima del asiento. Supongo que sería un precalentamiento, pero era un poco vergonzoso que lo hicieran en medio del tren repleto de pasajeros.

- ¡Ya! – dejó ir Haruna. Todos los jugadores sin excepción se abalanzaron contra los asientos.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? – replicó Uekusa.

- ¡Porque es una forma de fortalecer los músculos! ¡Y no repliques! – le gritó Uozumi. Con esa cara cuando de enfadaba imponía de verdad.

Los chicos se pusieron cada uno a hacer algo por su cuenta mientras llegábamos al edificio. Allí nos separamos y me fui hacia las gradas donde estaban los simpatizantes de Ryonan. Me coloqué en primera fila, que curiosamente estaba vacía, y me entretuve a leer los cinco iniciales de cada equipo. Por Shohoku estaban Takenori Akagi (el capitán, según ponía la pantalla), Kiminobu Kogure, Hakuta, Shiozaki y Ryota Miyagi. En cambio, Ryonan tenía a Tomoyuki Uekusa, Hiroaki Koshino, Ryoji Ikegami, Jun Uozumi y Akira Sendoh como puntales. No conocía a los jugadores del otro equipo, exceptuando a Miyagi, pero seguro que lo tendría verdaderamente difícil. En ese momento me sonó el móvil en mi bolsillo. Lo saqué y pulsé el botón de aceptar llamadas.

- ¿Diga? ¿Con quién hablo?

- ¡Hola Asano! Soy Jin – definitivamente esa voz tan animada era de él.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal, cómo estás?

- Pues muy bien, estoy yendo hacia el pabellón de la ciudad.

- ¡Espera, es donde estoy yo! – que bien.

- ¿Ah sí? Maki me ha dicho que venga a observar los dos equipos, porque uno de ellos pasará a la fase final.

- Pues ya te espero.

- Sí, el taxi está a punto de llegar. ¡Pare! Nos vemos – y me colgó.

Creo que me cambió la cara porque todo mi alrededor me estaba mirando. ¿Tenía algo en la cara? No, solo estaba alegre y muy contenta. En ese instante los jugadores salieron a la pista junto los entrenadores y las managers. El entrenador Taoka saludó muy cortésmente al otro entrenador, que era muy bajo, subido de peso y con el pelo canoso. Tenía una expresión amable, pero estaba segura que debajo de esa máscara había algo más, suponiendo que lo demostraría en el campo. Los jugadores empezaron a entrenar mientras Haruna y Ayako se sentaba con una mesa cada una y unas hojas, para anotar todo lo que pasaba. La gente empezó a animar a ambos equipos, aunque al estar situada en la grada de mi instituto solo se oía "Ryonan, Ryonan".

- Hola Asano – me saludó Jin. Me alcé y le abracé, quedándose él parado pero correspondiéndome al final.

- Que bien que hayas venido, hacía un poco que no te veía – le confesé mientras nos sentábamos y él sacaba un par de bebidas.

- Solo ha pasado una semana – me remarcó sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa mientras cogía el refresco que me ofrecía – Veo que hoy has tenido competición otra vez – me dijo señalando la bolsa.

- Sí, dentro de dos domingos es la final por conseguir una plaza para el Campeonato Nacional.

- ¿Podría ir? – me preguntó un poco tímido. Esbocé una gran sonrisa al escuchar esa pregunta.

- Claro que sí – y él me sonrió con sus ojos brillantes.

- Maki me comentó si vendrías a vernos en la fase final.

- ¿Cuándo es?

- Empezamos el viernes de la semana que viene y acabamos el sábado de la otra.

- ¿Cuántos partidos son?

- Son 3 partidos, sí, son tres.

- Tendré que mirar si Ryonan pasa, porque me da a mí que una tal mánager del equipo me exigirá que vaya a animarlos.

- ¿La mánager es tu amiga? – y volvió la mirada hacia la pista, señalando la chica dorada que se hallaba en el banquillo.

- Sí – y suspiré profundamente. Que situación, si pasaba Ryonan seguro que me obligarían a ir… - Mira, ¿sabes qué? Vendré a vuestros partidos, pero no te aseguro que esté durante todo el partido, más si coincide con el de mi instituto.

- Ya me parece bien – y volvimos a fijar la vista al campo, donde los jugadores estaban colocados alrededor del círculo y los dos pívots preparados para saltar.

Uozumi saltó pero Akagi se llevo la palma, es decir, la pelota. Esta llegó a manos de Miyagi, que corrió como una bala hacia la canasta. Qué rápido era el chico. Se dispuso a entrar en el área pero Uekusa estaba delante de él. Hizo un quiebro pero Koshino fue más sabio y le quitó la pelota de las manos, cogiéndola el alero del equipo e iniciando un contrataque rapidísimo hacia el otro lado. Volvían súper rápido y cuando parecía que iba a lanzar le hizo un pase súper bueno a Uozumi para que este la metiera desde debajo de la canasta.

Los ataques no cesaron de un lado hacia otro de la pista y al pedir tiempo muerto Shohoku ya iban 25 a 18 a favor de mi instituto. O cambiaban mucho las cosas o Ryonan iba a ganar sobrado, o era lo que yo veía.

- Este partido es muy aburrido – comentó Jin, mientras bostezaba.

- ¿Tienes sueño? – le pregunté sorprendida. No lo había visto así nunca.

- No, es que entre los entrenamientos y los estudios no tengo tiempo de casi nada.

- A ver si cambia, porque esto, como tu dices, es muy monótono.

- Los puntos de tu instituto los han hecho Uozumi y Koshino. Sendoh solo ha anotado dos.

- Sí, no ha destacado demasiado – y eso era muy raro. Contra Kaynan había anotado como nunca.

- Es extraño – coincidió conmigo.

- ¿Y tú en que posición juegas? – le pregunté curiosa. Nunca, por su altura, había asociado con una posición.

- Escolta, aunque hace muy poco que ocupo esa posición. Antes era pívot – que curioso – es muy duro.

- No te lo niego – supongo que tendría que hacer muchos tiros de tres puntos cada día, además de lo básico.

- Mira, ya vuelven – y volvimos nuestras miradas hacia la dirección que él señalaba.

El marcador se ajustó por las jugadas de Miyagi, que era demasiado rápido para Uekusa. Además, el tal Kogure hizo dos triples y empataron el partido a 35 antes del descanso. Vi como repetidas veces el alero del equipo azulón miraba el marcador hasta que este se igualó, coincidiendo con el pitido del árbitro, señalando el final de la primera parte. Me fijé más y vi que él estaba sonriendo. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Era una señal? Deseché esos pensamientos de mi mente mientras vi que se iban al vestuario ambos equipos.

- Creo que Ryonan se va a poner más agresivo – le comenté a Jin mientras éste desechaba la lata a la bolsa.

- ¿En qué te basas? – me cuestionó.

- Supongo que como comentaste anteriormente, Sendoh no ha sacado su verdadero potencial – no le iba a comentar que lo había visto sonreír.

- Es posible, aunque Shohoku no ha hecho gran cosa. Solo Akagi y Miyagi destacan.

- No pensaba que tuvieran un pívot tan sólido.

- Ha mejorado mucho de año pasado a éste.

- Hay que tenerle en cuenta.

- Claro. Dame tu lata – y se la pasé, mientras él la tiraba. Mi móvil sonó otra vez, y descolgué.

- Karen Asano al habla, dígame.

- Karen, soy Ayako. ¿Dónde estás? Por más que miro a las gradas no te encuentro.

- Será que miras a la equivocada – y me levanté saludándola con la mano. Ella se percató y se acercó hasta estar justo debajo de mí. Colgué.

- Veo que estás acompañada – y me señaló el chico de la derecha. Se percató y se levantó.

- ¿Quién es, Asano?

- Soy Ayako Hirota, mánager de Shohoku – y bajó la cabeza.

- Mi nombre es Shoichiro Jin – y Ayako abrió la boca, sorprendida.

- ¿Eres Jin? Increíble – volvía a perderme algo. Quería ver jugar a Jin ya.

- Ayako, ¿qué querías? – le pregunté un poco exasperada.

- Era por si podías bajar cuando acabara el partido, y así te presento a los miembros del equipo, pero veo que estás ocupada.

- Por mi no te preocupes – le mencionó Jin.

- Karen, otro día pásate y ya te los enseño. Me voy, que esto empieza.

- ¡Hasta otra! – y mientras ella se marchaba, nos sentamos otra vez – Esta Ayako…

- Por mí no lo hagas – se disculpó mi ya amigo, si es que lo podía considerar así.

- No será plato de buen gusto irlos a ver si pierden este partido – le expliqué. Asintió conmigo.

La segunda parte empezó con un Akira Sendoh más motivado que nunca. Parecía que se había transformado en otro jugador, su calma había desparecido. Le hizo un tampón a Hakuta y le pasó la pelota a Uekusa. Este rápidamente avanzó y se la pasó a Koshino, que se hallaba más allá de medio campo. El llamado Shiozaki no lo pudo parar y con una finta se deshizo de él, avanzando hasta la línea de tres puntos. Allí miró hacia la izquierda y vio como Sendoh ya había llegado y se adentraba en la zona. Sin duda recibió el pase y encaró a Akagi. Saltaron a la vez pero Akagi le tocó el brazo, aún el alero no había soltado la pelota. Eso era…

- Un tiro en suspensión – comentó Jin.

En efecto, Sendoh tiró después de recibir la falta y cayó hacia atrás, quedando su vista fija en la canasta. Mi mirada se quedó allí, viendo como la pelota rodaba y al final entraba. No pude reprimir una exclamación junto los gritos de los alumnos que me rodeaban. Había metido dos puntos y le había sacado una falta a Akagi, muy bueno. Uozumi le dio la mano para levantarse, y él sonreía sin parar. Haruna estaba muy alegre en el banquillo, animando al equipo sin parar. El jugador metió el tiro y el partido continuó en la misma tónica. La derrota que recibió el otro instituto fue gracias al alero, que les había anotado cuarenta y siete puntos en total, cuarenta y cinco en la segunda parte. El pitido del árbitro sonó y me levanté saltando como nunca, gritando y muy contenta, eufórica. El equipo de mi instituto había pasado a la fase final. No había tristeza en mi rostro y Jin pudo comprobarlo, al volverlo a abrazar y él sonriendo como uno más. Miré hacia la pista y vi como los jugadores venían a saludarnos, a su público. Haruna me hizo un "OK" con la mano y Sendoh me mostró su dentadura blanquecina, sin parar de reír con su amigo Koshino. Ahora, las finales nos esperaban.


	11. Previo al Festival

¡Hola!

Se que no tengo excusas, pero es que no he podido colgar ningún capítulo durante estos meses. Me he dedicado 100% a mis estudios y no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración para ponerme a escribir... Lo lamento mucho. Espero y deseo que algún lector aún siga por estos lugares y se digne a leer mi siguiente capítulo y los que siguen (he escrito varios en estas vacaciones).

Visto que no tuve ningún review en el anterior capítulo, os dejo con los siguientes. Agradezco tambien aquellos que leen a las sombras y las alertas/favoritos que me van llegando. Os animo a que comenteis. Acepto críticas, ya sean positivas o negativas pero siempre constructivas. No mato, que quede bien claro.

Como habéis comprovado, fanfiction ha cambiado. Ahora permiten poner avatares en cada fic y mirad, yo he puesto este :) Creo que concuerda con la historia, pues no solo Karen es la protagonista, sino otros entre ellos el as del Ryonan.

Finalmente, recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Karen Asano y Haruna Hida son personajes creados por **memoriesofkagome**.

El resto de personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Takehiko Inoue.

* * *

Capítulo 11. Previo al Festival.

El lunes siguiente fue toda una odisea, y lo digo porque para entrar al instituto tuve que ir esquivando miles de muchachos que querían un autógrafo mío. Supongo que después de haber pasado a la final del Campeonato Interescolar solo tres alumnos, siendo yo la única chica, era previsible que los alumnos se alteraran de ese modo. Quizás fue demasiado exagerado, pues al entrar al pasillo para cambiarme los zapatos me encontré muchísima gente alrededor de mi taquilla haciendo cola para… ¿meter un papel dentro? En cuanto me vieron, todos corrieron hacia mi posición y me empezaron a hablar a la vez que no entendía nada de nada. Al final cogí todos los miles de papeles que me dieron, firmé treinta autógrafos y me pude cambiar los zapatos, después de coger unas veinte felicitaciones más de dentro. Cuando giré la vista noté que toda la multitud se había desplazado hacia el patio, donde entraban algunos miembros del club de baloncesto. Menos mal. Ya no podía más con ese agobio permanente. Siempre he odiado ser el centro de atención.

En la puerta de clase vi a una chica de segundo curso que me dio un papel, bueno, técnicamente era el periódico de la escuela. También me preguntó si podría hacerme una entrevista, aunque me negué rotundamente. Escuché unas risitas a mis espaldas y al girarme vi que se trataban de Haruna, Koshino, Uekusa y, cerrando la marcha, Sendoh. Los saludé con una mueca y entré al aula, que se encontraba repleta de estudiantes. Puse el periódico encima de la mesa y le eché un vistazo. Si tenía 6 páginas, cuatro de ellas las dedicaban al baloncesto, una a la natación y la última para noticias de cotilleo. Presté atención y en el apartado de natación solo me mencionaron de pasada, haciendo más énfasis en el hecho que Ryonan por fin había llegado a uno de los peldaños más altos de la prefectura. Le pasé el periódico a Haruna para que lo hojeara. No había nada interesante, y la escritura hacia aguas.

Quizás lo que acabó con mi paciencia fue sentirme agobiada durante la hora del almuerzo. Tomamos la costumbre de ir los cuatro a la cafetería, sin Uekusa. No lo tendríamos que haber hecho. Solo al dar un paso dentro, vimos como una avalancha de chicas con carteles y gritos venían en nuestra dirección. Sendoh ni se quiso mover de allí, pero Koshino lo cogió y nos fuimos corriendo hacia la otra punta de la escuela, al lado del polideportivo.

- Por poco – esbozó Koshino.

- Nos podíamos haber quedado allí – sugirió Sendoh.

- Ni loca – le respondió Haruna, con malas pulgas - ¿Des de cuando hay tantas admiradoras locas? – nos preguntó.

- Nunca había visto esta cantidad de gente.

- Es que Sendoh es muy común – comentó Koshino.

- No me pongas de ejemplo, que las pancartas también iban dirigidas a ti – le respondió el susodicho.

- Todo lo que tú digas, pero ya tenías tu club de fans antes. Ahora debe haber crecido.

- No es usual este movimiento de gente. Se alborotan demasiado – comenté brevemente, mirando a los dos chicos.

- Pues espérate si pasáis al Campeonato Nacional – añadió Haruna.

- Chicos, se nos acaba el tiempo – les recordé mirando el reloj.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – me preguntó Haruna.

- Si no has leído la pizarra esta mañana, hemos quedado a las tres en la clase para que cada uno se apunte a las pruebas y organizarnos de cara al sábado.

- Esta semana va a ser muy larga – comentó Koshino – entre estudiar, entrenar, el festival, la fase final…

- Es un nunca acabar – finalizó Sendoh. Los dos hacían caras largas mientras se comían la fruta.

- Ánimo chicos. Podréis con todo, estoy segura – les apoyó Haruna. Yo les sonreí, asintiendo. No podía ser tan difícil, yo también tenía que entrenar para el domingo de la otra semana.

Media hora después, ya en clase, nos intentamos enterar entre todas las voces cómo íbamos a quedar para "entrenar" de cara al campeonato o festival o como se le llame entre las clases. El delegado empezó a dar golpes a la pizarra con el borrador hasta que por fin le hicieron caso y cada uno se puso en su sitio.

Cada uno dijimos nuestros nombres y las pruebas en las que nos apuntábamos y quedamos en practicar el jueves y el viernes por la tarde después de clases, y en mi caso, después de los entrenos, pues la entrenadora me había echo saber minutos atrás que íbamos a continuar con entrenos diarios hasta el domingo de la otra semana. Demonios, este trimestre estaba siendo de lo más estresado. Todos abandonamos el aula en cuanto quedó todo concertado y me fui corriendo como la que más hacia la piscina, pisándome los talones los tres nombrados anteriormente, pues llegaban tarde al entrenamiento de baloncesto. No pude ni despedirme.

La semana pasó sin más precedentes que otras riñas usuales de la histérica de mi entrenadora, montañas de apuntes que repasar en casa y mi búsqueda de la raqueta de bádminton que parecía haber extraviado por el trastero. Era miércoles a altas horas de la noche y yo aún andaba metida en ese cuarto diminuto buscando un palo con una malla. Qué decir que ese día no me fui a la cama hasta las cuatro de la mañana, cuando un vecino, harto del ruido que hacía, bajo y me la encontró a la primera de cambio. El jueves me iba cayendo por todas las clases de sueño, así que Haruna fue tan "amable" de recordarme que me convertiría en un Kaede Rukawa, siendo el detonante de mi brusco despertar en clase. Haruna soltó una risotada y nos sacaron al pasillo a las dos.

- ¡Gracias! – le espeté con mal humor.

- Eso te pasa por dormirte en dos clases seguidas.

- No hacía falta pegarse esa risotada.

- Pues sí que está solitario esto – dijo mirando hacia ambos lados.

- Claro, somos las únicas castigadas de 1r curso – nunca en mi vida me habían castigado.

- Ya no podrás decir eso de nunca fui castigada. Todo gracias a mí – y sonrió cínicamente. Me abalancé contra ella, tirándola al suelo.

- ¿De qué vas? Esto es lo peor que me ha pasado en todos estos años de instituto- una mancha en mi expediente, y espérate porque no sabes que mal lo voy a pasar esta noche por tu maldita culpa. Sí, todo es culpa tuya – y ella se fue encogiendo en el suelo, cambiando sus facciones a unas tristes, pero no pude parar – Y que mi entrenadora no se entere, o me echará del equipo.

- Karen, solo es un castigo – intentó quitarle importancia. Aún rabié más.

- Solo un castigo, claro, lo que tu digas. Aún recuerdo la hoja de anotaciones que nos dio la entrenadora el primer día, y en ellas ponía que teníamos que tener el expediente limpio, no cometer faltas y no suspender nada para participar en el club. ¿Me dices cómo le explico esto, a una semana de la final?

- Yo, de verdad que lo siento mucho, Karen. No sabía en lo que podía repercutir esto.

- Ya te puedes ahorrar todas las escusas – y qué cierto era, giré la cabeza hacia la derecha y vi a mi entrenadora viniendo a nuestra dirección. Ahora quería enterrarme en lo más fondo del planeta, desaparecer por completo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Asano? – y se asomó hacia el interior de la clase, donde aún estaban impartiendo la asignatura.

- Verá, entrenadora, el profesor me sacó fuera.

- ¿Y por qué estás aquí? – de verdad era corta de ideas o qué le pasaba.

- Ya le he dicho qué era porque me han…

- ¡No te quedó claro el papel que te di al inicio del curso! – me gritó con su voz estridente. Se debió enterar todo el edificio de eso – no quiero alumnas incompetentes en sus obligaciones.

- Ya pero es que no ha sido culpa mía – le expliqué, con la cabeza alta, aguantándole la mirada.

- ¿Y me explicas qué haremos ahora? No puedo prescindir de mi mejor nadadora, la que nos puede dar la gloria que nos arrebató Kaynan hace cinco años - ¿cinco años? Esos eran muchos años.

- Pues yo podría intentar hablar con el profesor – le dije con mi mejor voz, mientras Haruna ya se encontraba de pie a mi lado.

- Ha sido culpa mía – me interrumpió, dirigiéndose a la señora de mi derecha.

- Haruna, cállate – le dije con mala cara.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – le preguntó mi entrenadora.

- Qué fue mi culpa que sacaran a Karen de la clase. Me reí de ella y la profesora nos vio y nos sacó a ambas – la entrenadora nos miró a ambas y después puso sus ojos negros en mi persona.

- Por esta vez te vas a salvar, Asano, pero ya puedes hablar con tu profesora para que te eliminen esta falta. Nos vemos a las tres – y se fue girando por la siguiente esquina. Respiré profundamente y me dejé caer hacia el suelo, quedando sentada al lado de la puerta.

- De la que me he salvado. Gracias – le dije a la rubia, que me miraba con cara de susto.

- No sabía que podía haber repercutido tanto – me confesó en voz baja.

En ese momento la puerta de abrió y dejó ir a un montón de gente hacia fuera. Me levanté sacudiéndome la falda y poniéndola en su sitio, mientras Haruna se quedaba parada a mi lado. Salió la profesora y nos miró severa.

- Disculpe lo que pasó en clase, profesora. No quería que sucediera.

- Ni yo tampoco, señorita Asano. Su expediente tan brillante podía haber sido manchado por esto - ¿podía? – tenga, aquí tiene su examen de la semana pasada – y me lo tendió – espero que sea la última vez que le ocurre algo así. Y felicidades. Tenga, Hida, el suyo. Espero que mejore – y se fue por la otra esquina. Me fijé en el papel que me había entregado y abrí muchísimo los ojos.

- ¿Karen, qué pasa? Los ojos se te van a salir de las cuencas. Yo he aprobado, menos mal. Química no es lo mío. ¿Karen? – y yo seguía en mi mundo. Entré en el aula y fui hacia mi pupitre, sin notar que aún había estudiantes dentro y uno de ellos me sacó el papel de mis manos.

- Devuélvemelo – le dije al sujeto que me quitó el papel.

- ¿Y de qué te preocupas? – me contestó una voz grave, que ya me era demasiado familiar. Ahora le vi sus ojos y esbocé una sonrisa sin quererlo ni desearlo.

- Sendoh, venga – le dije, poniéndome de puntillas para alcanzar el papel.

- Espera, que creo que lo tendrás que colgar en la nevera. No hay ningún fallo – dijo sorprendido.

- Va, por favor – y me incliné más hacia él, abalanzándome sin remedio. Oí silbidos a mi alrededor pero hice caso omiso. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba encima de él en una postura que muchos dirían comprometedora, así que me aparté al momento.

- Anda, aquí lo tienes – y me lo tendió con su típica sonrisa. Me dio la mano y me levantó, cogiéndome por la cintura para que aguantara el equilibrio.

- Karen, nos vemos en la comida – se despidió Haruna, mientras se iba con Koshino a saber donde. Me senté en el pupitre y examiné de pleno las cuatro hojas. Sí, ningún error como me había dicho el chico que tenía delante de mí. Esbocé una sonrisa enorme y me lo guardé en la mochila.

- ¿Nos vamos? – me preguntó el alero.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que me voy a ir contigo? – le dije mirándolo mientras me alzaba y cogía mi bolsa.

- Que no queda nadie en clase – dijo mirando a mi alrededor.

- Bien me podría ir sola – le dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.

- Creo que necesitarás ayuda para saber que entra en el examen final de Matemáticas y lo que hemos hecho hoy – ahí sí que la clavó.

- De acuerdo, tú ganas. Vamos hacia la biblioteca – le dije sonriendo. Su sonrisa me contagia, de eso no tengo ninguna duda. Nos fuimos ambos hacia allí y perdimos el tiempo haciendo lo que todo estudiante odia menos yo.

El resto del jueves pasó sin más percances que un notable en Biología, por detrás del nombrado anteriormente, que se había marcado un nueve y medio de la nada. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, seguro que se pasó sus horas enfrente de los apuntes. Eso y que el entreno fue más o menos lo que venía siendo habitual. Lo malo es que no pude practicar bádminton y en un día no creía ponerme al nivel requerido para el Campeonato o Festival. Me fui a dormir tardísimo después de repasar otra vez. El día siguiente fue más de lo mismo, clases, practicar bádminton con la poca gente de la clase que se había apuntado y natación, donde la entrenadora nos recordó que la semana que viene tendríamos entreno cada día, aunque tuviéramos exámenes. Total, solo entrenaríamos tres personas, parecía que se esmeraba muchísimo en ello. No sé qué pasó con el resto, quizás se desilusionaron, porque no acudieron a ningún entreno en todos estos días. Saliendo del recinto me encontré con Haruna, Koshino y Sendoh. ¿Por qué me parece tan usual esta escena? Quizás es que ya he empezado a hacer amigos por aquí. Lo raro es que estuvieran a las nueve de la noche aún en el instituto.

- Acabamos de salir – me aclaró el escolta.

- ¿Y eso?

- Mañana tenemos partido – me recordó Haruna.

- ¿Mañana? – creo que me olvido de alguien.

- Sí, contra Shojo. Ya estamos en la fase final – claro, ahora caigo.

- ¿A qué hora?

- Es por la tarde – me aclaró Sendoh.

- Ven a vernos, Karen – me pidió Haruna – contra más apoyo tengamos, mejor.

- Sí, supongo que vendrán muchos hinchas del colegio – añadió Koshino.

- Y no queremos que faltes – acabó Sendoh. Los tres me miraron y no tuve otra opción que asentir. En ese preciso momento el móvil me sonó.

- ¿Tienes móvil? – me preguntó el de ojos azules.

- Sí. Espera un momento, a ver si lo puedo sacar. Sí. ¿Hola? – dije contestando a la llamada.

- ¡Hola Asano! – me dijo una voz muy alegre al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Jin? – oh, no. Me parece que ya se a qué venía esa llamada.

- ¿Con quién habla? – oí que decía uno de ellos.

- ¿Qué tal? Espero que no te pille en mal momento – me preguntó.

- Para nada, acabo de salir de la piscina – y me alejé un poco de ese trio que no paraba de hablar a mi lado.

- Te llamaba para decirte que mañana tenemos partido por la tarde, y como dijiste que vendrías, pues eso.

- Pensaba que empezabais hoy. Dime a que hora es.

- Es antes del Ryonan-Shojo, a las cuatro. Se han aplazado los partidos de hoy.

- Perfecto, así ya habré salido del instituto y llegaré – le contesté entusiasmada.

- ¿Dónde quedamos?

- ¿A la tres en la puerta?

- Vale, tengo que llegar una hora antes, así que bien – perfecto.

- Pues ya nos vemos allí.

- Hasta mañana.

- Descansa – y le colgué. Miré hacia atrás pero no vi a nadie, así que me volví a girar y ya los tenía a los tres encima.

- ¿Jin? – me preguntó con cara escéptica Haruna.

No le contesté y nos encaminamos hacia la estación de tren, con un silencio absoluto y unas miradas que me quemaban. Al subir, recibí un SMS de Maki contándome lo del partido y diciéndome si nos podíamos ver. Le dije que iría y que ya intentaría verlo como fuera, pues él era el capitán y no tenía tanto tiempo. Me salí del tren en mi parada pero hasta que no se fue, esa mirada azul insistente no se despegó de mí.


	12. El Festival Deportivo

Queridos lectores/as.

Ante todo, deciros que aquí estoy otra vez, publicando. Aprovecho el último sprint de vacaciones que me queda para seguir escribiendo sin parar. El día 12 vuelvo a la universidad y se me acabarán todos estos ratos libres, así que mejor hacerlo ahora. A ver si puedo colgar otro capítulo la semana que viene, porque más de uno me lo va a pedir, seguro.

Respondo a los reviews no registrados, a los que siempre impuslo para que lo hagan.

Julie: No no, en el capítulo 10 no comentaste xD Gracias por volverlo a hacer. No pierdas la esperanza, mientras hayan ganas seguiré escribiendo, tarde o temprano. Karen tiene las hormonas a flor de piel y al final le acabarán pasando factura, aunque valora mucho los estudios y la natación, como se puede notar. Una cosita. Que Sendoh sea tranquilo y amable no tiene nada que ver con que sea aplicado en los deberes, una cosa no va incluida con la otra. No todos los personajes de Slam Dunk tienen que ser como los de Shohoku, donde la gran mayoría de chicos suspenden jaja Pero bueno, estate tranquila, que la despreocupación de este chico se irá notando poco a poco jajaj Y sí, sobre el nombre de Karen, verás, siempre me gustó e intrigó, porque a pesar de no ser un nombre japonés, sí que se usa por allí. Pero realmente lo escogí porque su significado se acorda bastante a las características de la protagonista, pues es pura, casta, inmaculada. Es el derivado danés de Catalina, o en inglés, Katherine.

Agradezco tambien a todos aquellos que me han puesto en favoritos, que han sido dos más, a las alertas y los que leen en las sombras. Como siempre, os animos a que dejeis vuestra huella después de leer el capítulo.

Sin más, ya lo tenéis aquí. Este capítulo va a dar un giro inesperado (o quizás alguien se lo esperaba) a la historia. Esperemos a ver que pasa.

Finalmente, recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Karen Asano y Haruna Hida son personajes creados por **memoriesofkagome**.

El resto de personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Takehiko Inoue.

* * *

Capítulo 12. El Festival deportivo.

Me vestí apresuradamente mientras maldecía el despertador y todo lo que se me pasaba por delante, incluyendo a mi madre. No entendía como podía haber apagado el despertador a la seis y media de la mañana y eran las siete y media y aun me estaba poniendo la falda blanca y la camiseta azul de manga corta, mientras cogía la chaqueta y la bolsa con la raqueta dentro y por pocas me mataba corriendo por el piso. Fui comiendo por el camino al instituto y me encontré el tren lleno de estudiantes, todos se habrían levantado tarde. Avisté a Uekusa y Haruna hablando en una esquina, así que intenté hacerme paso entre la muchedumbre hasta llegar allí.

- ¡Buenos días! – a duras penas lo podían ser, vaya tiempo más raro. Nublado a principios de diciembre y una ventisca que te ponía los pelos de punta.

- Hola. ¿Preparada? – me cuestionó Haruna. El día anterior me había mantenido despierta hasta altas horas de la noche hablando por teléfono sobre el asunto "Jin", hasta que por fin se había aclarado el malentendido, según ella.

- Claro. Hay que aplastar al resto – dije convencida, o intentando convencer a ambos.

- Ese es el espíritu – añadió Uekusa, que se había mantenido al margen.

- Me encanta el optimismo que se respira – deja ir un chico a mi izquierda. Supongo que es de otra clase, no me suena de nada.

- Escucha, vamos a ganar lo quieras o no – se le encara Haruna, mientras el tren frena bruscamente.

- ¡Agárrate! – le grité mientras vi como se iba hacia la derecha, a punto de chocar contra mas estudiantes con otros uniformes.

- Ten más cuidado – dijo una voz a mi derecha, con ambas manos en los hombros de Haruna. Ella alzó la vista y comprobamos que era su novio.

- Koshino – le dijo toda tórrida. Otra escena acaramelada se vislumbraba, así que me tiré hacia donde se encontraba Uekusa, siguiendo hablando sobre la mañana tan complicada.

Entramos al instituto con toda la muchedumbre, algunos gritando como locos. Me dirigí a la taquilla, dejando los zapatos para después, y seguí al gentío hacia el panel de anuncios. No podía leer nada, puesto que había chicos mal altos delante de mí, así que me puse de puntillas pero no hubo modo.

- Te toca a las nueve el torneo y a las once las pruebas de natación – me susurró una voz en mi oído izquierdo. Que sobresalto.

- Sendoh – le dije ya mirándole cara a cara, él con su sonrisa habitual y yo un poco mosqueada, para que mentir – no me metas esos sustos.

- ¡Buenos días, eh! – me recalcó, pero no estaba para saludos. Fruncí el ceño y él continuó – encima que te facilito la faena – me aclaró.

- Sí, pero hay otras formas, no metiendo sustos al personal – le recalqué marcando las últimas tres palabras.

- Vale, vale – y levantó las manos en señal de inocencia – mira, ya no queda nadie – en efecto, no había nadie delante de mí, eran las ocho y media y teníamos que irnos.

- La última prueba son los 100 m de atletismo, espero que no se decida allí todo.

- Sería más emocionante – dejó ir él con una sonrisa mientras íbamos hacia el gimnasio, donde tendría que competir en menos de media hora.

- Mejor que no, podría armarse todo un caos – y sabiendo lo caldeados que estaban los ánimos, seguro que pasaría.

- Mira, si hay muchísima gente – y señaló a la multitud que rodeaba las dos pistas de bádminton. Salí corriendo hacia la puerta trasera, a los vestuarios, para dejar la bolsa y colocarme un listón en el pelo, con raqueta en mano.

- Karen, nos toca – me dijo una chica de clase. Salí con ella y los gritos ahogaban los nervios de los participantes, o quizás había más presión. Fui hacia la segunda pista, donde estaba mi primer contrincante.

Las rondas fueron pasando entre drives, voleas y globos, hasta que me planté en la final contra una chica de tercer curso, de la clase tres según dijeron. Mientras me limpiaba la cara con la toalla y bebía agua sentada en el suelo, sentía los gritos de la gente a mi alrededor, animando a ambas sin parar. Mi cabeza recordó una situación parecida, unas gradas repletas, un chico con pelo negro y ojos azules como el cielo en primera fila, una chica de pelo rizado a su lado castaña y una chica delante de la red, rubia, mirándome con ojos asesinos, gritos en mi contra..

- Asano, te toca – escuché a mi derecha.

- Si, ya voy – y me levanté, dejando la toalla en el suelo y cogiendo la raqueta y un volante azul.

Gané el primer set 20 a 16, pero en el segundo me vine abajo y lo perdí. Disputaría el tercer y definitivo, donde me hallaba ya cansada, muy extraño en mí. Me sequé el sudor de la frente y mirando fríamente a mi contrincante saqué. Llegamos hasta los 25 puntos empatadas, así que el público se nos iba a echar encima. Noté tal presión que cerré los ojos e intenté desconectar levemente. El siguiente punto iba a ser determinante, esperé su saque y en un globo y un remate dejé el volante muerto. 26 arriba y sacaba yo. Hice dos puntos más seguidos, con una bonita dejada al final, dejando el partido ganado y 3 puntos más para mi clase. Agradecí internamente que no hubiera club de bádminton en el instituto mientras recibía las felicitaciones de mis compañeros y Haruna, que había aparecido por allí después de proclamar que había ganado el kao de chicas. Salimos de allí hacia el patio y vimos el cartel donde íbamos segundos, a la cabeza la clase cinco de segundo, donde se encontraba Uozumi, según me recalcó la rubia. Nos dirigimos a la piscina, donde se llevarían a cabo las pruebas de natación, que de hecho, al entrar, los chicos ya estaban compitiendo. Me di prisa en cambiarme e irme hacia la piscina principal, donde vi una gran aglomeración, con Uozumi, Koshino y Sendoh a la cabeza. Los dos últimos llevaban una pancarta enorme con mi nombre. ¡Que vergüenza!

- Os dije que no le haría gracia – escuché a Haruna que se había colocado a su lado.

- Claro que no. ¡Bajadla!

- Tú tira para la piscina – dijo Koshino.

- ¡Tú no me das órdenes! – le espeté enfadada.

- 100 metros mariposa femenino – escuché que decía uno de los entrenadores.

- Igualmente te tienes que ir – habló burlonamente Koshino. Le di la espalda y me fui hacia los trampolines, el sexto me tocó.

Salí de la piscina tres cuartos de hora más tarde, con el primer puesto de la mariposa y el segundo en los relevos 4x100 m estilos. Nuestra clase iba la primera, pero aún quedaban las pruebas de atletismo, que las habían dejado para última hora. La única clase que nos pisaba los talones era una de segundo, y había tensión entre el llamado Ikegami, que según tenía entendido pertenecía al equipo de básquet, y el cuarteto formado por Uekusa, Koshino, Sendoh y Haruna, todos de mi clase y que se la jugaban en las últimas carreras.

Me puse al lado de la meta, con otra gente de mi clase, y sacamos las pancartas que habían elaborado minutos antes. Los de la clase de segundo nos abuchearon, pero a nosotros nos dio igual, las alzamos bien altas y empezamos a corear gritos de ánimo y los apellidos de cada uno de los que corrían. La primera carrera fueron los 200 m lisos, así que el nombre de Koshino se escuchó por todo el patio, y yo alcé bien alta la pancarta, haciendo que él me mirara furioso. Se la debía, por haberme echo rabiar minutos antes. El silbato sonó y salieron los ocho corredores a toda prisa, haciendo el giro en muy poco tiempo, lástima no llevara el cronómetro en ese momento. En los últimos 75 metros Ikegami apretó bastante pero Koshino había cogido metros de ventaja, unos 20, que se quedaron en menos de dos al llegar a la meta. La gente se apartó al momento, dejándole espacio pero él fue a abrazar a toda la clase, incluyéndome.

- ¡Gracias por la pancarta! – me susurró mientras reía con el resto.

- De nada – ya ves tú, al final hasta le había ido bien y todo.

Nos pusimos todos con las pancartas en alto, pues la siguiente prueba eran los 4x100 m masculinos. La perdimos por poco, teniendo solo 40 puntos de ventaja sobre la clase de segundo. Los ánimos se empezaron a caldear y se congregó muchísima gente de otras clases detrás de todos nosotros. Los gritos fueron al alza mientras todos los de primero nos animaban y el resto de la escuela nos decía de todo. La siguiente prueba eran los 4x100 m femeninos, donde participaba Haruna. Me puse a animar como una loca, y todos coreamos su nombre cuando empezaron las carreras. Ella era la última en recibir el testigo, así que la tensión se palpaba alrededor de la pista. Hizo unos cincuenta metros perfectos pero no pudo alcanzar a la chica que se encontraba delante, quedando segunda por pocos centímetros. Se abalanzó contra mí, abrazándome con su sudor. Le di su toalla y me cogió de la mano, mirando hacia la izquierda, cien metros más allá, donde se preparaban los últimos. Koshino regresó en ese momento con las pertenencias de su amigo, quién ya estaba colocado en la línea de salida. Me asomé entre la multitud, obstaculizando al resto, y lo miré sin pestañear siquiera. Nos llevaban diez puntos y si perdíamos esta prueba, perderíamos el festival. Observé el silbato y cuando sonó, me puse en alerta. Las voces se alzaron pero yo no dije ni pio. Mis ojos recorrieron toda la distancia en once segundos y pocas centésimas, el tiempo que tardaba Sendoh en ganar la carrera. De repente la gente se echó contra la pista y yo me encontré sola, con una bolsa a cada lado de mis piernas y congelada, porque había visto la mejor carrera de cien metros escolar de mi vida.

- ¡Karen, hemos ganado! ¡Hemos ganado el festival! – escuché a mi alrededor.

- ¡Somos los mejores! – vitorearon otro.

- ¿Quiénes son los novatos ahora? – corearon un grupo de chicos detrás de mí.

Pero yo no fui consciente de eso, todos estos gritos fueron silenciados al recibir un abrazo inesperado, aunque mi subconsciente me lo pedía. Sentí dos brazos en mi cintura y como era jalada hacia un cuerpo musculoso, con un aroma que me recordó a un chico alto, con ojos azules y el pelo de punta. Sentí como se intensificaba el abrazo y mis piernas se movían solas hasta tocar mi espalda una superficie dura, una pared. Noté como me susurraban al oído palabras, pero no las supe identificar, más estaba cerrada entorno ese aroma y esa calidez. Mi cerebro poco a poco fue volviendo a tierra y el abrazo se aflojó, tocando una de sus manos mi cara y ahora sí, viéndolo de frente, sin poderme escapar. Salí de mi letargo y me dejé caer al suelo, soltándome por fin de esos brazos que no tenían que haber estado ahí nunca.

- Parece que se empieza a recuperar, Sendoh – dijo otra voz de chico.

- Sí, pensaba que se iba a desmayar o algo así – siguió Haruna, a mi lado.

- Estaba tan pálida – le correspondió Koshino, ¿quién iba a ser sino? Los miré a todos, que se habían sentado haciendo un corro.

- Come – y el ojiazul me tendió una barrita energética. La acepté de inmediato, pensando en qué me había pasado hacia cinco minutos escasos.

- Ha sido muy reñido el resultado. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Ten, tu diploma y un ticket para cenar gratis en el Burger – me tendió Haruna.

- Gracias – y volví a sonreír. Las facciones del resto se relajaron y empezaron a comer tranquilos.

Nos comimos toda la comida y más que teníamos disponible y nos pusimos a cantar la típica canción tonta de "Campeones, campeones, oe, oe, oe" hasta que Uozumi apareció por el lado y les recordó a los tres que tenían que ir hacia el gimnasio dentro de una hora. Miré el reloj y… ¡Sorpresa! Me tenía que ir lo más rápidamente posible o sino llegaría tarde.

- Chicos, yo os veo después en el pabellón – me excusé, cogiendo la bolsa del suelo y levantándome, por pocas causando un espectáculo por la falda, que se me levantó con el vuelo.

- ¿Dónde vas tan pronto? El partido no empieza hasta las seis – me preguntó Sendoh.

- He quedado – le contesté con temple. Haruna levantó las cejas, sabiendo a donde y con quién había quedado.

- Tenemos que celebrar con los demás el triunfo – apoyó Koshino.

- De verdad que no puedo – me excusé. Se me hacía tarde y no llegaría ni volando.

- Dejadla, ¿no veis que tiene prisa? – recalcó Haruna con malas intenciones.

- Con una condición: esta noche nos vamos a cenar al Burger y nos gastamos estos tickets, que caducan enseguida – propuso Sendoh. Ni me lo pensé así que asentí – perfecto, pues nos vemos después del partido.

Me da a mí que nos veremos antes, me ahorré de decirle mientras me hallaba sentada en uno de los vagones camino al pabellón central. ¿A qué venía tanto interés? ¿Y esas preguntas? Si no recuerdo mal, no tenemos tanta confianza, ¿o sí? Aún me preguntaba todo esto cuando iba andando hacia mi destino, con una ventisca impresionante que se había levantado y un frío inesperado, los meteorólogos no lo habían anunciado, si tengo buena memoria. Iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me percaté que había llegado a mi destino hasta que dos brazos me apresaron por los hombros y dijeron mi nombre completo.

- Jin – y le abracé con ganas mientras él respiraba el aroma de mi melena.

- Asano, vamos hacia dentro, que este tiempo me da grima – me pidió mientras me arrastraba hacia los pasillos del pabellón, que se empezaban a llenar de gente. Vestía una chaqueta con su apellido, que le quedaba muy bien, para que mentir. Sus ojos brillaban y sus facciones denotaban seguridad, entusiasmo. Fui consciente de todos estos detalles mientras llegábamos a la zona privada o de vestuarios, donde yo no tenía acceso.

- Veo que ya estás aquí, Jin. Te esperábamos – dijo un señor alto con barba, el entrenador. ¿Cómo se llamaba? – que chica tan hermosa que te acompaña – ya me habían incluido en todo esto – en cinco minutos charla técnica, no falles.

- Sí, entrenador – y me cogió de la mano, sentándonos en un banco.

- ¿Jin, como te encuentras? – le pregunté, mientras él se ponía demasiado serio.

- Supongo que un poco nervioso. ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que juego una fase final y espero que la ganemos, por el bien de nuestro equipo y afición – y sus ojos le brillaron misteriosamente, mirando hacia adelante.

- No estés nervioso. Sé que darás lo mejor de tu mismo – y seguro que lo haría. No sabía como jugaba, puesto que solo lo vi unos minutos en un partido contra Ryonan, pero conociéndolo, nunca se rendiría.

- Gracias, Asano. Tú eres uno de los apoyos que tengo, de los pocos – y suspiró, mirando hacia el vestuario.

- Jin, tenemos que irnos – dijo una voz más grave – ¡Asano! ¡Qué sorpresa! – sí, era Maki, que había aparecido de la nada. Los levantamos al momento, yo sin saber bien qué hacer.

- Voy yendo, capitán. Asano, gracias por este rato. Te llamaré después – y se marchó mientras yo mantenía fija la vista en los ojos turquesas y esas facciones oscuras del chico que se encontraba delante de mí.

- Si te he de decir la verdad, no sabía si al final vendrías, pero veo que tu pasión por Jin ha sido más fuerte que nada - ¿pasión? Que interpretaciones podían tener los hombres en aquellos tiempos, por favor.

- Somos amigos, nada más que eso. Y no le des otras versiones o implicaciones o significados porque no los hay – le resolví mientras él me intentaba interrumpir sin resultado alguno – siéntate, que no te voy a comer.

- Supongo que ya sabes que nos enfrentaremos a Ryonan mañana – me recordó.

- Claro. Me pones en un compromiso porque no sabré a quién animar.

- A tu escuela, eso está más claro que el agua – reafirmó mientras se estiraba en el banco – no puedes traicionarlos o ellos no confiaran en ti el próximo domingo.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo del domingo? – me perdí información, eso seguro.

- Una chica finalista es de mi instituto y no se habla de otra cosa que cómo se batirá en duelo frente a la temible Karen Asano – sobreactuó, provocando que me diera un ataque de risa y él me siguiera.

- ¿Temible? Nunca habían usado esa terminología conmigo – bromeé – eres muy sensato, Maki. Te envidio. Quisiera tener esa calma que posees y transmites con tanta facilidad – y nos quedamos en silencio. Más tarde, en la grada, pude saber que también me la trasmitió a mí. Aún notaba la suavidad de sus labios en mi mejilla.


	13. Kainan & Takezato

Queridos lectores/as.

Vuelvo a hacerme presente por el mundo de fanfiction y os traigo una entrega más de esta historia. Se que llego muy tarde, pero la uni me está ahogando (llevo 6 asignaturas a la vez) + CAE inglés + trabajo y no me queda casi tiempo para dormir (mi media se ha reducido a 6h). Aún así he podido escribir algo más y aquí os lo dejo.

Respondo a los reviews no registrados, a los que animo que lo hagan:

- **Julie**: sí. Me encantan los festivales que se hacen en Japón, ojalá aquí tambien se hicieran. En mi etapa escolar solo recuerdo haber hecho unas jornadas deportivas pero nada grande... solo de un deporte concreto. Veo que a muchos les ha gustado el abrazo, creo que se lo merecía xD Creo que todos entendisteis mal... Jin va a ser o es un muy amigo de Karen, pero nunca fue mi objetivo emparejarlo con ella. Maki, bueno... eso me lo callo xD

- **carlos**: a medias no creo que la deje, tengo ideas pero poco tiempo... Tranquilo, ya tienes aquí el capítulo. Gracias por comentar.

- **Stella**: Gracias por comentar. Aquí lo tienes.

Como siempre, agradecer a aquellos que me han comentado, que me siguen o que me han agregado a favoritos, y tambien a todos los que leen en las sombras. Gracias.

Os animo a que dejeis vuestra huella al finalizar la lectura de este capítulo. Y sin más, entreteneros con lo que viene.

Finalmente, recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Karen Asano y Haruna Hida son personajes creados por **memoriesofkagome**.

El resto de personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Takehiko Inoue.

* * *

Capítulo 13. Kainan & Takezato

Kainan salió la pista, seguido de Takezato, con quién se la jugaban en el primer partido. Me había sentado en una zona neutral, sin estar en las aficiones de los dos equipos. Sabía que iba a estar sola todo el partido, así que me traje el mp4 y algo de comida, a parte de llevar una bufanda de Ryonan que había escondido en la mochila. Observé a los jugadores de Kainan detenidamente. El cinco inicial iba a ser el siguiente: Shinichi Maki, base; Soichiro Jin, escolta; un chico de tercer año cuyo nombre no conocía, Tadashi Mutou como ala-pívot y Kazuma Takasago, pívot. El único novato del equipo era Jin, que estaba haciendo entradas a canasta a pase de Maki. Todos tenían un aura de concentración que ponía a todo el estadio los pelos de punta. Cuando el árbitro pitó tres minutos, los gritos de "Kainan, Kainan" silenciaron al resto de la multitud. Las pancartas se desplegaron y las banderas ondearon por todo el recinto. Me sorprendía la cantidad de animadores que había, y cómo los jugadores seguían muy concentrados, sin inmutarse, como si no estuvieran presentes en esa atmosfera cargada. El árbitro indicó un minuto y los jugadores escucharon las últimas indicaciones de sus entrenadores mientras los árbitros se ponían en posición y la gente en tensión. Formaron una fila y se saludaron, anunciando los cinco iniciales por megafonía.

Los gritos se callaron en el instante que los dos pívots se pusieron en posición de saltar. El árbitro alzó la pelota hacia arriba y el pívot de Takezato se llevó el balón. Al momento Mutou se lo intentó quitar, pero él efectuó un pase hacia el base, que ordenó el ataque. La defensa de Kainan se puso en marcha, marcando a cada joven individualmente. Maki hacía una presión fuerte sobre el base, notando como los nervios de él aumentaban, se bloqueó al intentar pasar la pelota y el mejor jugador de Kanagawa aprovechó para robarla y pasarla a Mutou, que inició un contrataque en toda regla hacia el otro lado de la pista. Volvieron muy rápido, demasiado si me ponía a reflexionar con cuidado. Los pases entre los jugadores fueron inmediatos, hasta que Maki entró limpiamente a canasta, dejando caer la pelota y anotando los dos primeros puntos del partido. El escolta subió la pelota hacia el otro extremo del campo, pero el marcaje de Jin era muy bueno y fue obligado a retroceder, pasando de nuevo al base pero perdiéndola por corte de Maki, que corriendo generó un contrataque que culminó Mutou con un tiro des de dentro de la zona. Cuatro a cero en un minuto de la primera parte.

El juego de pases se sucedió los minutos siguientes haciendo que Takezato tuviera que pedir tiempo muerto pasados dos minutos de juego, puesto que Kainan se había puesto diez a cero arriba. Los puntos los habían echo Maki (2), Mutou (4) y Takasago (4). Jin y el alero no habían tirado aún, aunque sí que habían participado en la defensa, cubriendo la zona exterior, de modo que anotar era una tarea casi imposible. El otro equipo hizo un cambio y entró un alero novato, de primer curso según escuché por la multitud. En cuanto sonó la sirena, el partido se reanudó con saque de los que iban abajo en el marcador, pero el alero tomó la pelota y se dirigió hacia canasta, haciendo pases con el escolta y apoyándose en el base, deshaciéndose de Jin y compañía por el camino. Maki y Takasago lo estaban esperando dentro de la zona, aunque a él no le importó mucho, más entró y efectuó un amago que dejó a más de uno con la boca abierta, clavando un mate a canasta solo. Los dos defensores se picaron con la jugada, o más bien notaron que era bueno. Yo lo dudaba, aún tendría que demostrar algo más que hacer un slam dunk. Los gritos que se escuchaban a favor de Kainan empezaron a ser aplacados por los de Takezato, que con la entrada de ese jugador se habían venido arriba, tanto que se pusieron 25 a 22 a dos minutos del descanso, obligando a Takato (el entrenador de Kainan) a pedir tiempo muerto.

Odiaba ese abanico que llevaba hacia todos los lados ese tipo con facciones de _Australophiteccus_, o algo así. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, aunque he de confesar que a todos nos ponía nerviosos. Los ánimos estaban muy caldeados y padecía por si alguien se quería tirar a la pista, pues motivos no les faltaban. En los últimos tres minutos, el árbitro había indicado tres personales, dos de ellas inexistentes, a dos jugadores de Kainan; mientras que los de Takezato seguían invictos. Algunos espectadores, como el chico irritable de mi izquierda, se hallaban sentados encima de las barras, con un pie flotando. Al final vendría seguridad y todos quedaríamos geniales, sin sarcasmos ¿eh?

- Mira, por allí viene Shoyo – dijeron la gente sentada detrás de mí.

- Y se van a cruzar con Ryonan – ahora sí, giré mi cabeza desconectando del partido por el momento, con la vista puesta en el pasillo superior, donde efectivamente, ambos equipos pasaban lanzándose unas miradas de puro fuego.

Me pareció ver, o leer en los labios de los jugadores de mi instituto palabras, pero las calló el chico de pelo castaño liso y ojos azules más bajo, Kenji Fujima. Sí, era ese tipo que me crucé en su escuela con el de gafas que se encontraba a su lado. Ahora entendía porque a las chicas las volvía locas. Tenía una especie de magnetismo, quizás por su físico que no era nada malo, o por su forma de expresarse, que por lo que decían era mejor aún. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Parezco a Haruna, repitiendo todo lo que ella me explica como un loro, o peor, pensándolo. Avisté una cabellera dorada, la de mi amiga la mánager, corriendo por el mismo pasillo por donde habían huido el resto de jugadores. Cansada de mirar, volví a centrarme en el partido, que ya se encontraba en un minuto para acabar la primera parte. El marcador seguía igual, dos puntos arriba Kainan, y realmente parecía que tenían ciertas dificultades a la hora de defender los puntos de su rival, invicto des de fuera de la zona, anotando todos los tiros exteriores del alero, el escolta y hasta el base, a mencionar pues no es lo más normal y más siendo bajo como él. Los de lila les devolvieron el punto con un tiro de Takasago en la zona y el árbitro pitó el final de la primera parte.

Ambos equipos se marcharon a vestuarios y una periodista, de pelo azulado, hizo ademán de seguirlos pero la pararon. Parecía enfadada y un poco irritada. Iba con un compañero que parecía novato en ese campo, ya que no sabía ni como alinear la cámara de video. El público rompió a carcajadas al observar esta inusual escena y la periodista de pelo azulado destiló furia por sus facciones. Se sentaron ambos en unas sillas destinadas a la prensa y ya no se movieron. Me sentí sola, así que cogí algo para comer mientras tanto no se reanudaba el partido, y miré hacia ambos lados de la grada, para ver si veía a alguien conocido. Nada de nada. Bebí un poco de limonada mientras comía una barrita energética. Los gritos se volvieron a reanudar en cuanto salieron los jugadores de Kainan a la pista, con Maki liderándolos. Estaban muy serios, quizás más que al inicio del partido. Los del Takezato también estaban allí, esperando al árbitro para reanudar el juego.

La segunda parte empezó como acabó la primera, con un ataque de Maki por parte del Kainan, anotando dos puntos más desde la zona. El público empezó a volcarse hacia el equipo campeón, animando y sacando trompetas de quién sabe donde. Las frases "Kainan, Kainan" se repitieron y resonaron por todo el pabellón, dejando muda a la afición del otro equipo, que habían bajado las banderas y todo. De momento, el partido se ganaba en el público pero había que comprobar que en la pista pasaba lo mismo o no. El base llevaba la pelota pero Jin cortó el pase. Por fin aparecía en escena, en la primera parte había sido muy discreto, dos pases y un tiro de media distancia. Pasó la pelota a Maki y ellos dos fueron hacia el otro lado, dos contra uno. Maki arrastró al defensor hasta la línea de fondo, pero hizo un pase magnifico a un desmarcado escolta, que tiró a libertad. Un tiro muy consistente, me recordaba a los de cierto alero de mi instituto. Se giró y supo que había entrado antes que traspasara la malla. Tres puntos más. Ya ganaban de siete.

La defensa de los lilas se endureció en la siguiente posesión, agotando el tiempo de posesión. La gente explotó y el siguiente ataque se sucedió sin descanso, con un seguido de pases entre Mutou, el alero y Maki, que entró en la zona como si nada. El pívot lo intentó parar, pero fue imposible. Se escuchó el pitido del árbitro, con la mano levantada señalando falta y la pelota en el aire. Todos los ojos se posaron en la pelota, que entró en la canasta. Valió la canasta, tiro adicional y falta para el pívot, tendiendo tres en su haber. Esto pintaba muy mal, rematadamente mal para el Takezato. Se iban a quedar sin armas faltando dieciocho minutos para la conclusión del partido.

- Kainan ha empezado a atacar y no va a parar – escuché a mi derecha. Dos chicos mayores que yo hablaban.

- Los van a aplastar, y eso que Maki no ha puesto todo en el juego – respondió el otro.

- ¡Takezato, vamos! – se escuchó en las gradas de sus animadores, pero los gritos fueron ahogados por un "oh" masivo por la jugada de Maki, que acababa de encestar sin tener hueco en la canasta, pudiendo con tres defensas.

- Magnífico – dejé ir mientras observaba como todo el equipo volvía a sus posiciones defensivas. El equipo dominaba todo. En defensa eran inquebrantables, mientras que en ataque el base remataba todo.

- Falta ofensiva del número 11. Tiros libres – se escuchó mientras se añadían dos tiros para el imbatible.

¡Qué decir! Los tiros libres fueron encestados sin presión alguna y ya ganaban de doce. Definitivamente el partido se decantaba hacia un lado, aunque se volvió a pedir tiempo muerto para los de blanco. Era comprensible, dada la racha de su rival, tendrían que elaborar una estrategia, o por lo menos, intentarlo. Un minuto de tiempo. Quedaban cuatro para acabar el partido. Se indicó un cambio, dejando a Maki en el banquillo.

- Kainan ya tiene esta victoria en el saco.

- Dejaron a Maki en el banquillo.

Pues sí, aún sin Maki, ellos siguieron anotando sin parar, ahora sí, con Jin como protagonista. Anotó seis triples seguidos, sin parar, desde cualquier ángulo. Todos los que había lanzado los había metido. 100% de efectividad. El estadio se empezó a llenar más, mientras la gente de Takezato se iba. El partido ya lo habían ganado los campeones. La bocina sonó y el partido acabó con el resultado de escándalo de 105 a 68 puntos. Me asomé a la barandilla, mientras los jugadores saludaban a la afición. Jin me saludó mientras sonreía a la vez que Maki me guiñaba el ojo y me volvía a sonrojar. Les devolví el saludo un poco avergonzada y vi como se iban hacia los vestuarios.

-A continuación, el partido de Ryonan contra Shoyo. No se marchen, que queda lo más interesante – escuché al locutor. La gente seguía entrando en el pabellón y las aficiones se sustituyeron por colores azules y verdes. Saqué la bufanda de mi instituto y me la puse por encima, para que se hiciera notar con quién iba. Los gritos se calmaron y las gradas se completaron en muy poco tiempo.

- ¡Hola Karen! – escuché a mi izquierda.

- ¡Ayako! ¡Qué sorpresa! – me levante y la abracé efusivamente – no creía que fueras a venir.

- Pues aquí me ves, con mi mejor amiga. Nunca me he perdido las fases finales, aunque los equipos no hayan llegado.

- Cierto, hace dos años Tomigaoka no pudo y tú fuiste igualmente – asentí dándole la razón.

- Hay que estudiar a los rivales de cara al torneo del verano – y sacó una libreta con un bolígrafo anclado.

- ¿En verano también hay un torneo? – ignoraba eso.

- Sí, lo cierto es que sí. Y además es mejor, puesto que hay más posibilidades de ir al Campeonato Nacional.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Más posibilidades? – llamadme inculta, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea.

- En el Campeonato Interescolar de verano se pueden clasificar dos equipos para el Campeonato Nacional. Por el contrario, en el de invierno, solo se clasifica uno.

- ¿Uno? Esto es peor que la natación – y de verdad. Si Ryonan se quería clasificar tenía que ganar todos los partidos de la fase final. Palidecí al instante.

- ¿Karen, te encuentras bien? - ¿tanto se me notaba? Tenía un mal presentimiento. Todo esto no iba a acabar de una forma feliz, imposible. Solo un equipo, solo un equipo, solo un equipo. Esa era la frase que se me repetía en mi cabeza sin parar, sin poder quitármela de encima. Uno solo, uno solo…

- ¿Asano? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Karen? – ahora sí desperté de golpe conociendo esa voz que correspondía a un chico que minutos atrás se hallaba en la pista. Alcé los ojos hasta encontrarme con los turquesas de Maki.

- Perdóname. Me encontraba ausente – me excusé mientras le cedía el asiento de mi derecha.

- Ni que lo digas – soltó Ayako - ¿Tú eres Shinichi Maki? – preguntó curiosa, con los ojos brillando de emoción.

- Sí, bueno, ese soy yo – contestó extrañado. La quería fulminar con la mirada.

-Pues no parece tan mayor como decían – dijo en voz alta, escuchándolo ambos.

- ¡Ayako! – le grité enfadada – Maki, perdónale. No sabe lo que hace.

- No pasa nada – le intentó quitar importancia. No era tan mayor, solo que tenía músculo para tener dieciséis años y moreno. ¿Y qué? La gente se metía con todo el mundo, fuera una estrella o no.

- Felicidades por el partido.

- Gracias, aunque queda lo más difícil si queremos volver a participar en los Nacionales – totalmente de acuerdo con él. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba a la pista y señalaba – tenemos que vencer a esos dos equipos. Y me temo que no será nada fácil.

- Karen, mira, ya han salido a la pista – me golpeó la morena.

Efectivamente, ambos equipos se encontraban en la pista calentando, aunque también se daban instrucciones por parte de los entrenadores. ¿Entrenadores? En el banquillo de Shoyo no había nadie. No podía ser. Busqué por toda la pista pero no di con nadie que tuviera esa pinta.

- Maki, ¿quién es el entrenador de Shoyo? No lo veo por ningún lado.

- No lo ves porque forma parte del colectivo de jugadores. Se trata de ese chico bajo, de pelos castaños. Aquél. – y me sonrió mientras señalaba a un muchacho que estaba tirando un tiro de larga distancia.

- ¿Ese no es Fujima? – le pregunté. Si mi vista no fallaba, debía de ser él.

- Sí, ese es Fujima. Jugador, como le estás viendo ahora mismo, o entrenador, en el caso que se encuentre en el banquillo.

- ¿Pero cómo? Quiero decir, no se pueden desempeñar ambas funciones. Es imposible.

- Se ve que sí está permitido – nos interrumpió Ayako - ¿Mirad, ese no es Sendoh? – y señaló hacia la otra canasta, donde un chico estaba lanzando triples desde ambos extremos, encestándolos cada uno de ellos.

- Parece un concurso de triples – susurré.

- Y ahora mira hacia aquí – y sí, su mirada se desvió hacia nuestra grada hasta que sonrió, con sus ojos fijos en ¿mí? Va, seguro que no.

- Cambiando de tema, ¿y el resto del equipo? Pensaba que iban a venir – y miré hacia todas direcciones.

- Eso mismo pensaba yo – contestó Maki, con un tono serio - ¿Dónde se habrán metido esos? Quedan dos minutos para que empiece el partido.

- Mira, parece que por el pasillo asoman – añadió Ayako, girándose hacia detrás, donde aparecía toda la tropa.

- Lo sentimos mucho, capitán. Nos acorralaron unos periodistas y no nos pudimos escabullir. Esa periodista era un poco pesada – añadió Jin, mirándome y sonriendo – Nos sentamos aquí detrás – dicho y hecho, todos en una fila.

- Ya os he dicho que no habléis con nadie hasta que no acabemos los partidos – les reprochó el moreno.

- Fue esa periodista de pelo azulado, la muy antipática – continuó Takasago – no se quién se cree que es. Una diva o algo así – sí, yo concordaba con esa opinión.

En ese preciso instante la bocina sonó, indicando que el partido estaba a punto de empezar. Los jugadores se pusieron en línea en medio del campo y se saludaron, mientras las gradas rugían de emoción. El primer asalto estaba en juego.


	14. Shoyo & Ryonan

Buenas noches lectores/as,

Se que quereis ahorcarme o algo peor, pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir los capítulos que siguen a este fic. Pensaba colgar este en Nochevieja, pero fue imposible, así que lo hago ahora, la primera subida del año. Creo que os lo debo, eso y mucho más.

Respondo a esos reviews no registrados:

**Julie**: bueno, la historia también tiene baloncesto, y es obvio que me voy a entretener cuando toque y Karen pueda ir a los partidos, como es el caso. Maki es de lo que no hay xD Piensa que Sendoh aún está en primer curso y Maki en segundo, queda mucho por ver para que Sendoh alcance y supere, si es que eso es posible (así lo creo) su nivel. Gracias por tu comentario, se agradece. ¿Por qué no te haces una cuenta en fanfiction? xD

A los que comentaron y ya respondí, gracias. Y también agradecer a aquellos que leen en las sombras y animarlos a que dejen sus opiniones, críticas... lo que sea.

Sobre el capítulo que se viene, bueno el título lo dice todo... otro partido, aunque se verán algunas cosillas más (bueno, ya las captareis vosotros mismos). No se como he narrado, si lo he hecho bien o qué... Es la 2a vez que narro un partido y no se como habrá quedado, pero bueno, lo he intentado. Es difícil relatar desde la perspectiva de fuera y no desde la de un jugador.

Sin más, os dejo con el escrito y os animo a que dejeis vuestra huella al acabar.

Finalmente, recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Karen Asano y Haruna Hida son personajes creados por **memoriesofkagome**.

El resto de personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Takehiko Inoue.

* * *

Capítulo 14. Shoyo & Ryonan

Las alineaciones eran las siguientes: por Shoyo entraban Kenji Fujima (base, 2o año, 175 cm, 68 kg, capitán/entrenador), Kazushi Hasegawa (alero, 2o año, 187 cm, 78 kg), Mitsuru Nagano (alero, 2o año, 188 cm, 82 kg), Souichi Takano (ala-pívot, 2o año, 190 cm, 83 kg) y Toru Hanagata (pívot, 2o año, 195 cm, 81 kg).

Por Ryonan: Tomoyuki Uekusa (base, 1r año, 167 cm, 60 kg), Hiroaki Koshino (escolta, 1r año, 172 cm, 60 kg), Ryoji Ikegami (alero, 2o año, 180 cm, 82 kg), Akira Sendoh (alero, 1r año, 187 cm, 77 kg), Jun Uozumi (pívot, 2o año, 200 cm, 87 kg, capitán).

Según todos estos datos, las posiciones entre ambos equipos no eran equivalentes al 100% y en altura, el equipo verde ganaba por mucho. No conocía mucho al equipo rival, pero por la cara que ponían los miembros del equipo lila, se las deberían traer.

El sonido volvió a desaparecer de la pista, los jugadores ya se encontraban en sus posiciones. Ambos pívots estaban pendientes de la pelota que sujetaba el árbitro, preparados para saltar lo más alto posible. Fijé mi vista en el centro, mientras ambos saltaban, tocando con la palma de la mano el de verde y cogiéndola Fujima. Inmediatamente empezaron un ataque brusco con el base como referente. Ryonan volvió rápido, Uekusa ya se encontraba encima de él pero lo dribló con muchísima facilidad, era rapidísimo. Entró en la zona pero se encontró con otro obstáculo, con Uozumi, así que pasó el balón hacia detrás, permitiendo que Hasegawa tirara sin problemas a canasta. Sí, ya habían anotado los dos primeros puntos.

- Esto ha sido demasiado rápido – susurré.

- Eso no ha sido nada – me contestó Maki.

- Acaba de empezar – continuó Jin.

- ¿Volvemos al partido o qué? – dijo Ayako.

Claro que volvimos, como que Ryonan ya planeaba un nuevo ataque, pero la defensa de Shoyo era muy buena. Koshino, Sendoh y Uozumi se encontraban sin espacios, e Ikegami era el único que se movía. Uekusa hizo un amago y lanzó la pelota hacia el buen defensor, pero parece que le vieron las intenciones.

- ¡Ha cortado el pase! – exclamó Ayako.

De nuevo se lanzó al ataque, corriendo velozmente hacia la canasta. El base lo intentó seguir pero Fujima se apoyó en Hasegawa, superando a su contrincante y volviendo a tener la pelota. El resto de jugadores estaban llegando ya. Entonces, sorprendiéndome, paró en la línea de 6,25 m y tiró. Espera, aquí hay algo raro.

- ¡Es zurdo! Así tiene ventaja respecto al resto.

- Y no solo eso, lanza triples como si nada. Esto no es lo habitual en un base – continuó Ayako.

- ¿No erais vosotras las que pedíais silencio? – se burló Maki, mirándome.

- Va, que porque hablemos un ratito no pasa nada – y le saqué la lengua. Ayako se reía mientras el base del Kaynan seguía sosteniendo su mirada en mí, con una sonrisa.

Desvié inmediatamente mis ojos hacia la pista, viendo como Uozumi hacia un mate delante de las narices de Hanagata o como se llame ese chico. El de gafas lo miró furioso y volvió hacia el otro lado de la pista con el resto, mientras el base avanzaba con la pelota en sus manos, tranquilo. Me fijé en los marcajes personales que hacían: Uekusa a Fujima, Koshino a Hasegawa, Ikegami a Nagano, Sendoh a Takano y Uozumi a Hanagata. Todos, exceptuando a Uozumi, por altura los ganaban, pero el marcaje era muy duro y tedioso. Sí, esa era la palabra, tedioso.

- Les será difícil encestar a partir de ahora – dijo Takasago justo detrás de mí – parece que el entrenador les ha dado instrucciones.

- Pues no creo que Fujima se rinda así como así – continuó Jin.

- ¡Mirad! – y sí, él arrancó a correr hacia dentro de la zona, dejando a Uekusa atrás, pero Sendoh se interpuso en medio.

- Que buena defensa – escuché decir a un aficionado.

Y que razón tenía. Solo quedaban 5 segundos para el final de la posesión y el base se había echado hacia atrás tras la presión del alero, pero entonces una mano surgió por el medio, quitándole la pelota del dominio verde.

- Koshino – escuché decir debajo de las gradas. Esa voz, en efecto, se trataba de Haruna, que se había levantado al haber visto como robaba la pelota y se iniciaba una contra hacia el otro extremo. Sendoh hizo señas bastante visibles para que le pasaran la pelota, pero seguía teniendo a Takano encima. El escolta no vaciló y con un paso hacia atrás recibió la pelota. El estadio se puso alborotado al ver quién tenía la posesión y gritos de "Sendoh, Sendoh" se elevaron entre los chillidos de la afición.

- Veamos que puede hacer este anotador – apuntó Ayako en su libreta.

Siguió botando la pelota mientras solo quedaban 10 segundos, cuando pasó la pelota a Uozumi y arrancó a correr, despistando al defensor.

- Bien jugado – soltó Maki.

Recogió la pelota de las manos de Uozumi, engañando así a Hanagata y haciendo que éste reaccionara tarde, saltando hacia canasta y haciendo un mate que enmudeció al personal. El banquillo verde se había quedado mudo, y la grada de detrás, justo la de nuestra derecha, ya no hacían ruido. Que jugada se habían plantado esos dos, empezando por la pelota bien robada por parte de Koshino. Mientras volvían hacia el otro extremo de la cancha, los murmullos no cesaban en toda la grada, y las bufandas de mi equipo bandeaban por encima de las cabezas de algunos. 5-4 a favor de Shoyo. Los jugadores verdes cruzaron el medio campo, con el chico bajo de ojos azules como puntal. De golpe y porrazo imprimió una velocidad de pases entre sus compañeros impredecible, hasta el punto que Hasegawa encestó otro triple solo, para desgracia de Koshino, y ya iban 8-4. Pintaba mal, bastante mal, sin ser pesimista.

- Tiempo muerto de Ryonan – se escuchó decir al árbitro desde la mesa.

- Se veía venir. La defensa no es muy consistente y están tirando desde todos los lados posibles – comentó el pívot lila.

- ¿Pero malgastar un tiempo muerto así, no pasará factura al final? – preguntó Ayako, la curiosa.

- Los jugadores de Ryonan no tienen la cabeza en el partido, así que mejor ahora que no cuando vayan 10 abajo – le contestó Maki.

- Pues espero que tengan algo en mente, porque si Shoyo sigue a este ritmo…

- Claro que tendrá pensado algo el entrenador Taoka – repuse. Mi vena protectora de mi instituto ya salió a flote – es demasiado pronto para decir que este partido ya se ha decidido.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Asano. Esto no está ni mucho menos acabado, no en un partido de la fase final – me apoyó el base. ¿Por qué me había llamado por mi apellido otra vez? Me sentía confusa.

- ¡Mirad, ya vuelven! – se escuchó a nuestro lado.

En efecto, ya volvían. Uekusa sacó de banda, manteniendo la pelota Koshino. Este arrancó a correr y dejaron a Sendoh solo contra Takano, lo aislaron. ¿Tanto confiaban en el ataque del alero?

- El partido se va a poner interesante.

- Ahí tienes razón, Maki. Se vuelcan en su mejor anotador – siguió Mutou.

- ¿Qué hará? ¿Una finta, la pasará o tirará? – pregunté.

- Karen, no hagas preguntas que no requieren respuesta – contestó Ayako.

La defensa de ese tal Takano era muy floja, pues Sendoh, con un simple salto y tiro lo superó. O eso o no se lo esperaba. Fujima le recriminó, pero eso fue el inicio. El inicio del fin, supuse. Del fin del primer tiempo, ya que Sendoh anotó 3 triples seguidos burlando a su marcador sin esfuerzos alguno. No sudaba apenas y su respiración era normal, mientras que la de Takano era cada vez más pesada y dificultosa.

Shojo pidió tiempo muerto a 30 segundos para el final de la primera parte, donde la diferencia de puntos se había reducido a 2. 30 a 28, de los cuales 20 eran de la autoría del novato más valioso en lo que iba de curso. Fujima gritó muchísimo a sus jugadores e intercambió los marcajes de Takano y Nagano. En lo que quedó de primer tiempo, Shoyo anotó otro triple por medio de Fujima, para desgracia de Uekusa, y el marcador quedó 33 a 28.

- Llegamos al descanso, por fin – sopló Ayako.

- Con este marcador, no se puede decir quién es el que ganará el partido – comentó Maki.

- Karen, acompáñame a comprar un refresco – continuó Ayako.

- ¿Nos guardáis los asientos? – les pregunté.

- Sí claro, no nos moveremos de aquí – contestó el base, sonriendo. Me sacó la sonrisa de nuevo. ¿Qué me pasaba?

- Karen, ¿estás enferma? – me preguntó Ayako al llegara las máquinas de bebidas – Te ves muy roja.

- Calla, Ayako. Haces unas preguntas muy extrañas – le contesté mientras metía unas monedas en la máquina y pulsaba el botón de las limonadas.

- Mira, te llevas sonrojando toda la primera parte, justo cuando Maki te habla o te mira. Ya me dirás que no te pasa nada en absoluto, claro – ironizó rodando los ojos mientras cogía una lata y me la entregaba – Además, ¿desde cuando te gusta la limonada a ti?

- Desde hace poco. ¿Qué pasa? – le dije mientras le daba una lata de cola.

- ¡Que estás muy rara, eso pasa! ¿Desde cuando te vas sonrojando? ¿Qué te pasa, Karen? – me volvió a preguntar mientras volvíamos andando hacia la puerta de entrada a las gradas.

- Ni yo misma lo se – murmuré, a la vez que entrábamos en las gradas.

- Te he oído – me frenó Ayako, poniéndose delante de mí.

- Estoy confusa – y era verdad. Al ver la sonrisa de Maki y su mirada, me sentía nerviosa, colapsada. Nunca me había pasado, en la vida había vivido esta situación.

- Karen, cálmate – y me cogió de la mano mientras volvíamos a nuestra fila – No creo que nuestra amiga se esté haciendo mayor – canturreó feliz.

- ¿Mayor? ¿Qué quieres decir, Ayako? – le pregunté pero ya habíamos llegado a nuestros asientos.

- ¡Hola chicos! – exclamó ella mientras se abría paso. Nos sentamos y ella siguió con esa sonrisa que aún me ponía más nerviosa.

- Taoka parece que está dando muchísimas instrucciones a sus jugadores – nos explicó Takasago – lleva todo el descanso de charla – y señaló hacia el banquillo azul.

- ¿Y los del Shoyo? – escuché que decía a mi izquierda la castaña.

- En los vestuarios. Fujima se los ha llevado y aún no han salido – dijo Jin, detrás de mí – Asano, estás muy callada.

- Tranquilo, Jin. Estoy bien – le dije mientras me giraba y le miraba. Asintió contento mientras ambos volvíamos la mirada al frente.

- Karen, podríamos ir a cenar juntas después del partido – me comentó Ayako mientras observábamos como los jugadores iban saliendo a la cancha.

- Lo siento, no puedo.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes? Amiga mía, estamos a sábado – me recordó la morena.

- He quedado con Haruna para cenar – le dije mirándola tristemente, pero ella amplio su sonrisa.

- Perfecto. ¡Me apunto!

- Es que no vamos solas – le mencioné, en voz baja.

- ¿Cómo que no vais solas? – gritó. Me ruboricé al instante, ya que todos los jugadores lilas, el público que nos rodeaba y los jugadores de la pista nos miraban.

- Baja el volumen, que me dejarás en evidencia – le susurré, con señas.

- Perdona, pero no lo he podido evitar – hizo cabeceos hacia ambos lados negando - ¿Y con quién vas? ¡Suelta! – y me pinchó.

- ¡No me pinches! –le espeté, sacando sus manazas de encima de mí. – Voy con los chicos de Ryonan y con Asano.

- Los chicos de Ryonan, claro – habló con tono de sabia - ¿Y seguro que no puedo ir? – me pidió con ojos de cordero degollado.

- Que no, pesada. ¡No!

- Bueno, vale. Ya te dejaré con Sendoh y compañía – y me miró con una sonrisa nerviosa. Desvié la mirada hacia la derecha y encontré esos ojos turquesas que se desviaron al momento hacia la pista. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Maki había estado atento a nuestra conversación? Karen, hay que centrarse ya.

- Ahí bajo hay mucha tensión – escuché que decía Maki. Me abstuve de añadir que a su lado también nos encontrábamos en la misma situación. Chitón.

- Hanagata y Uozumi se están diciendo algo antes del salto. Están muy furiosos – siguió Takasago.

- Es más que eso. Parece que se van a quemar – le apoya Jin.

- Sí, pero Fujima sigue con su posado de serenidad infalible – añadió Ayako.

Tranquilidad, serenidad, eso era lo que yo realmente necesitaba. Observé el panorama de la pista y vi como el conjunto de árbitros se ponían en posición. Uno de ellos cogió la pelota y la botó delante de los pívots. Ellos dos se colocaron en posición, y todo el público se inclinó hacia delante de sus asientos, yo misma pegada a la barra de seguridad. Ambos saltaron pero la mano del de mi colegio tocó la pelota con lo dedos, mandándola hacia la derecha, donde estaba Koshino. Este se la pasó a Uekusa, corriendo todo el equipo a una hacia la canasta contraria. La pelota cambió de sus manos a las del alero, que inmediatamente lanzó a canasta. Dos puntos más para su futuro récord de anotación. 33 a 30. Shojo sacó rápidamente, pasando al ataque en segundos por medio de su capitán, quién anotó otro triple sin más. 36 a 30. Taoka, desde su asiento, se removía insistentemente mientras Haruna daba ánimos a los jugadores, que no parecían aún derrotados. Claro que no, ellos podrían. O más bién, deberían ganar para no hacer mayor la agonía. 19 minutos restaban en el marcador y aún había tiempo para darle la vuelta.

- No entiendo porque Ryonan se deja atacar de ese modo. Si dejan hacer lo que quieran a Fujima, Shojo acabará por apalearlos.

- Sendoh no es tan bueno como se venía diciendo – continuó Ayako.

- No saquemos conclusiones tan precipitadas. Esperemos a ver que es lo que pasa – los calmó Maki.

Mis manos se encontraban en forma de puños y me sentía indignada, no, lo siguiente. ¿Es que no se podían callar? No claro, tenían que seguir criticando a todos. Apreté más mis puños hasta que sentía mis uñas arañando la suave carne de mi mano. Una mano apresó mi puño derecho y lo acarició levemente. Volví la vista hacia la pista mientras me relajaba. La sensación se extendió por todo mi cuerpo y abrí poco a poco las manos, dejando que la suya se entrelazara con la mía. Notaba mis pómulos ardiendo, así que no me atreví a girarme y seguí con la mirada el espectacular triple que hacía Sendoh desde casi siete metros. 36 a 33 y quedaba mucho tiempo por delante. Ganaban de tres, aunque eso no significaba nada de nada. Ryonan fortaleció su defensa y en la siguiente posesión del equipo verde, agotaron los 24 segundos sin posibilidad de anote. Parecía que al base le rechinaban los dientes o algo similar, porque sus facciones cambiaron y se tensaron al darse cuenta que no habían podido encestar y encima ahora tenía la pelota su rival. Koshino lideró el ataque otra vez, pasándola a Uozumi y éste hizo un espectacular mate, quedándose colgado de la canasta. Me recordaba a un gorila que vi en el zoo en verano. 36 a 35.

- Solo un punto de diferencia, a falta de 14 minutos para el final. ¿Qué pasará ahora, Ayako? – le pregunté.

- Ryonan ha pegado un cambio. Si Shojo se desconcentra, puede dar el partido por perdido – me respondió la mánager.

- O más concreto. Si Fujima pierde la serenidad, ya pueden irse a sus casas – aclaró Maki, que aún me sujetaba la mano.

Lo que quizás no sabíamos es que el partido iba a tomar un rumbo inesperado en los siguientes minutos, algo que determinaría el resto del torneo.


	15. Lesión inoportuna

Queridos lectores/as.

Siento mi maldito retraso con la actualización, pero la universidad me volvió a absorver de tal modo que casi parezco un cadáver en vida que una persona viviendo... No se si me explico, pero duermo muy poco, intento llevar todo al día y me es imposible. Como comprenderéis (o espero que lo intentéis), no he tenido tiempo material para ponerme a escribir, y menos para subir... Pero antes de Semana Santa tenéis algo nuevo para leer y es esto.

Respondo a los reviews no registrados:

**Julie**: he visto que ya te registraste, por fin =) Esa jugada, según Maki, es la preferida de Uozumi, así que supuse que la haría en más partidos, y e aquí el resultado XD "Chitón" es como "cállate" pero muy educádamente, poniendo el dedo índice en los labios de la otra persona. Són cosillas de los españoles. Gracias por tu comentario, y sí, para mí también era más interesante.

**Veronica**: ¡bienvenida! Y gracias por tu review. A mi me encanta Slam Dunk, por algo escribo =)

Como siempre, agradecer a todos los que comentaron, a los que me agregaron en favoritos y a los que leen en las sombras. Sin vosotros, nada de esto tiraría hacia adelante.

Sobre el capítulo, se acaba el partido. Espero que nadie quiera matarme o algo parecido, pero todos pasamos por etapas duras en la vida, y este capítulo es una de ellas. Habrá algún avance más en algun aspecto, la pobre Karen cada vez tiene más cosas en las que pensar. A ver qué decíis en los reviews (decid mucho, ¿eh? XD).

Ya, sin más que contar, os dejo con los párrafos.

¡Y si no actualizo, feliz Semana Santa!

Finalmente, recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Karen Asano y Haruna Hida son personajes creados por **memoriesofkagome**.

El resto de personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Takehiko Inoue.

* * *

Capítulo 15. Lesión inoportuna.

Takano sacó de banda, moviendo la pelota hacia Fujima, pero estaba marcado férreamente por Uekusa y Koshino. Hizo un amago y trató de pasar la pelota, que fue a parar al propio Takano. Este corrió hacia adelante, pero una mano se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Sendoh la ha vuelto a robar! – exclamó Jin.

-Mal augurio – siguió Mutou

Y sí, Sendoh volvió rápidamente hacia canasta, seguido por el propio Takano y Nagano. Pisó fuerte en el área, lanzándose contra la canasta.

-¡Un mate! – exclamó Ayako.

-Ahí se acaba el partido – aclaró el base.

Estaba a punto de clavarla cuando un cuerpo surgió delante de él y lo derribó al suelo intencionadamente.

-¡Falta intencionada! – grité, de pie, echándome encima de la valla pero siendo sujetada por dos manos, una a cada lado.

-Tranquila Karen, es falta – dijo la morena señalando al árbitro, que marcaba la jugada.

-¿Qué le pasa a Sendoh? – preguntó Jin, con la vista fijada en el chico de pelo punta tirado en el suelo sin moverse.

-¡Sendoh! – exclamé, haciendo fuerza contra la barandilla.

Haruna salió corriendo hacia el círculo de jugadores que rodeaban al alero. El público se puso en pie y yo me llevé las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¡Que entre un médico! – ordenó Koshino al entrenador, que se había quedado helado mirando la escena.

-¡A qué esperáis! ¡Llamad a un médico ya! – gritó Taoka hacia su derecha, de donde salieron las asistencias sanitarias con una camilla.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunté ansiosa. Me daba mala espina.

-Ya lo averiguaremos, pero para ya de ponerme histérica – contestó Ayako.

-Calmaros las dos. Mirad, ya se lo llevan – habló Jin, señalando debajo de nosotros, donde llegaba la camilla con Sendoh encima. Tenía gestos de dolor y se palpaba el tobillo izquierdo.

Ryonan pidió cambio por el número siete, que se lo llevaron directamente a los vestuarios. Me dispuse a irme hacia abajo cuando Ayako me paró.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas? Aún queda partido, y los dos tiros libres a favor de tu equipo.

-Pues te quedas tú y me lo cuentas. Quiero ir a ver que pasa – le respondí, aún de pie.

-Karen, no eres nadie para ir allí. No estás relacionada directamente con el baloncesto, y además, no te dejarán pasar – continuó la de los tirabuzones, encarándome.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero no me voy a quedar aquí, y tú no me lo vas a impedir – le contesté, abriéndome paso y llegando hasta las escaleras de salida – Adiós chicos – dije, mirando hacia la grada, pero observé que Maki seguía a mi lado.

-Te acompaño. No quiero que estés sola – me dijo, cogiéndome nuevamente la mano y entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. Me miró con sus ojos turquesas, que me hicieron ruborizar otra vez.

-Pues vamos – y roja nos encaminamos escaleras abajo hacia los vestuarios de Ryonan.

-Karen, te dejo aquí. No puedo entrar, no me está permitido. Te espero aquí – y señaló hacia unos bancos que había al lado de una maquina de refrescos.

-Vale – le contesté cabizbaja. Sin darme cuenta, me cogió del mentón y me volvió a besar en la mejilla, dejándome más atónita que antes.

Seguí andando hacia delante, intentando evadir la acción pasada, con mi cabeza dando mil vueltas a lo ocurrido pero con un pequeño pinchazo que me recordó el motivo por el cual había bajado. Maldita sea. Intenté recuperar la compostura y llegué hasta el vestuario de Ryonan, que se encontraba abierto. Me asomé y vi a un muchacho recostado en el suelo, rodeado de la mánager rubia y el que suponía que es el médico del equipo, que examinaba el pie y hacia gestos de negación continuamente. Entré pero noté la mirada de Haruna, indicándome que no avanzara más. Su cara no era nada alegre, más bien triste, como si algo terrible hubiera ocurrido. De repente, me apartaron de la puerta bruscamente, tirándome al suelo sin miramientos y de paso, rompiendo mi móvil. Observé que entra una camilla con más operarios corriendo a la habitación y en cuestión de segundos se llevan a Sendoh, Haruna y el médico titular hacia fuera del pabellón. Conseguí levantarme, coger los restos de mi móvil y la mochila para salir a toda máquina hacia fuera. Me encontré con Maki, al que cogí de la muñeca y seguimos corriendo hacia la salida. Ya en la calle, fuimos testigos de como la ambulancia salió rapidísimo de allí, dejándonos a todos parados en el lugar donde se encontraba y con la multitud murmurando. Nos miramos sin saber que demonios estaba pasando cuando el entrenador salió corriendo hacia nosotros, o más bien, hacia la multitud. Supuse que el partido debía de haber finalizado ya. Se paró delante y se dirige a mí.

-Señorita Asano, ¿sabe si salió alguna ambulancia de aquí? – me preguntó con gestos nerviosos.

-Sí, salió una con Sendoh dentro – sus gestos se acrecentaron más.

-Asano, si quieres, acompáñame. Me temo que Sendoh necesitará apoyo en estos momentos – y su mirada se entristeció. Entonces se percató de la presencia de Maki, a mi lado – si quieres venir tú también, ven – Maki nos miró a los dos y negó.

-Cuando usted quiera, nos vamos, entrenador Taoka – y él se acercó a la calzada para pedir un taxi, mientras observaba como los jugadores de su equipo salían del pabellón cabizbajos hacia la parada del autobús. Miré al base lila, que se encontraba fijo ante mi persona – Maki, te llamaré para darte noticias – e hice algo insólito. Le besé en la mejilla derecha. Me giré instantáneamente, sin percatarme de cual fue su reacción y me subí en el taxi con el entrenador.

-Al hospital central de Kitamura. ¡Enseguida! – y el taxi arrancó acelerando por la avenida central. No deparé en mirar a la derecha, donde se había quedado el capitán del otro equipo.

-¿Así que ya han terminado su partido? – pregunté en voz baja, temerosa por la cara del entrenador, que pasaba de la preocupación a la tristeza cada dos segundos.

-Después de la marcha de Sendoh, el equipo se ha venido abajo y hemos acabado perdiendo 70 a 50 – de veinte puntos, no podía ser verdad.

-Lo lamento – le dije, ahora yo también entristecida.

-Tranquila, el año que viene seguro que iremos al Campeonato Nacional – o sea, que este invierno ya estaba todo perdido. Espera, ¿había dicho el año que viene?

-¿Se refiere al curso siguiente? – esto era muy raro. Me miró con facciones incrédulas.

-¿No ha visto las noticias últimamente? – la verdad es que ahora que lo menciona, no. ¿Me había perdido algo? Al parecer sí.

-Si le soy sincera, con tanta natación y estudios, no me ha sobrado tiempo para ponerme delante del televisor.

-No se preocupe. El lunes habrá una reunión en el centro para informar a los estudiantes de los nuevos cambios - ¿cambios? ¿Se estaban quedando conmigo? Mi cara debería ser un poema, porque el entrenador paró de hablar conmigo y se concentró en la carretera.

-Ya hemos llegado, señor – le dijo el taxista pasados unos minutos más.

-Aquí tiene. Quédese el cambio – y después de sus palabras, bajamos del automóvil y entramos dentro del edificio, directamente a la recepción.

-Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo atenderlos? – nos preguntó una chica rubia sentada detrás del mostrador.

-Mire, nos gustaría saber en qué habitación se encuentra Akira Sendoh – le preguntó Taoka, otra vez con semblante triste.

-¿Familiares? – volvió a cuestionar.

-Este es su entrenador y yo soy una amiga – le aclaré a la chica, que enseguida miró hacia atrás, al cartel de habitaciones.

-Habitación 308. Supongo que ya se encontrará allí.

-Muchas gracias – le respondí.

Nos encaminamos hacia el ascensor y mientras subíamos se notaba que la inquietud aumentó. El pie del entrenador no paraba de moverse y mi mente va a mil por hora. ¿Cuál será el diagnostico? ¿Será muy grave? Ya en el pasillo, aún me asaltaban estas dos preguntas y de golpe nos encontrábamos con la puerta que retenía el enfermo dentro. El entrenador entró sin picar, pero yo seguí en la puerta, esperando a que saliera el médico o la doctora para dar información. Al cabo de cinco minutos, salió un médico y me adelanté para pedirle noticias.

-¡Doctor! ¿Cómo se encuentra Sendoh? – le pregunté exasperada.

-Bien. Afortunadamente lo hemos traído rápidamente aquí para hacerle las exploraciones pertinentes. Tiene un esguince en el tobillo. No podrá jugar durante dos semanas, hasta que se encuentre totalmente recuperado. Por suerte, no necesitará muletas, lo que es un gran alivio para él.

-¿Eso quiere decir que se perderá lo que queda de competición? – no podía ser verdad. La suerte no se encontraba de nuestro lado, eso seguro.

-Me temo que sí, pero es por su bien. Además, me ha comentado su entrenador que no tendrán competición hasta la próxima primavera, así que ya le irá bien.

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

-Por supuesto. Espere, que me temo que la sala está demasiado llena. Diré que salga alguien.

-No, es igual, ya esperaré – no quería echar al entrenador o a Haruna fuera.

-Un momento – y el médico volvió a entrar a la habitación y al poco salió Haruna con una bolsa – ya puede pasar – y se marchó por el pasillo.

-Entra Karen – negué con la cabeza – en serio, pasa. He quedado con Koshino, que no puede venir ahora. Pasa, venga. Se alegrará de verte – y me empuja hacia el interior de la habitación, donde veo que no me encuentro sola.

La habitación era amplia, raro para ser un hospital público. Supuse que el susodicho habría pagado una buena cantidad de dinero para permanecer allí. Solo había una cama en el centro de la estancia, que se encontraba rodeada de tres personas; el entrenador Taoka y un matrimonio, o eso parecía. Debían ser los padres de Sendoh. Hablando de él, estaba estirado en la cama con el pie vendado compresivamente y callado mirando al techo, ausente sería la palabra correcta. Di dos pasos más hacia el lecho y tres cabezas se giraron ante mi presencia. La mujer avanzo hasta llegar a mi lado y depositó ambas manos en las mías.

-Tú debes ser Karen Asano – asentí – gracias por haber venido. Soy Akane, la madre de Akira. Nos ha hablado mucho de ti – y me dedicó una gran sonrisa – ven, acércate.

-Gracias, señora Sendoh – y me acerqué hasta quedar junto a la cama. El chico se percató de mi presencia y se giró, clavando sus ojos azules en mí, sonriendo.

-Asano. Que bien que hayas venido – e intentó cogerme la mano, pero no se lo permití.

Fijé la vista en ella y vi una vía intravenosa. Seguí el tubo hasta una botella de medicación: metamizol. No era estudiante de medicina, pero sabía que se trataba de un antinflamatorio y analgésico muy potente, tanto que yo misma lo tenía en casa por las lesiones que había sufrido durante mi corta carrera de nadadora. Demasiado para un esguince, o quizás no. Volví la vista hacia su rostro y lo encontré más serio, con el ceño fruncido. El entrenador Taoka me observaba con atención, serio. Me concentré en el enfermo y le contesté.

-Sí. Quería saber que te pasaba. Todo el público se encontraba en vela por tu lesión, y al ver que la ambulancia se había ido, no he tenido otra opción – eso era mentira, pues podía haber esperado al lunes siguiente para verlo en la escuela y preguntarle como compañera de clase que era. Pero si lo pensaba con raciocinio, creo que ya lo podía considerar como amigo, pues siempre íbamos juntos con Haruna y Koshino a todos los lados. Bien, creo que he obrado bien.

-Te lo agradezco. Esto es muy solitario y hasta mañana no me darán el alta. Siento mucho que no podamos ir a cenar esta noche – y sus facciones se entristecieron otra vez.

-Tranquilo, no te lamentes. Ya iremos mañana, no vendrá de un día – y le sonreí. Tenía que animarle como fuera, ya que lo notaba triste, y eso era muy extraño en él.

-Sendoh, me voy a ir. El equipo querrá saber algo de ti, y necesitan apoyo moral. Nos vemos el lunes – y se fue de la habitación rápidamente.

-Nosotros iremos a tomar un te. Enseguida subimos, hijo – dijo la madre. Su marido, supuse, y ella se fueron, dejándonos solos.

-¿Y cuándo te darán el alta? – le pregunté, por decirle algo. Odio los silencios así.

-Mañana por la mañana. Como me han dicho que no es nada grave, pues nos veremos por la noche. Por cierto, no tienes mi número de teléfono – y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Ahora que lo dices, no. Espera, que me lo apunto – continué mientras sacaba mi miniagenda y un bolígrafo.

-¿Y tu móvil? – me dice sorprendido. Fruncí el ceño inmediatamente.

-Los ocupantes de la ambulancia me lo rompieron. Tendré que comprarme uno cuando salga de aquí – y ahora que lo pensaba creo que no disponía de suficiente dinero para ello.

-Lástima – y me dijo el número de móvil y el de su casa – te llamaré mañana para hablar de lo de la cena.

-Sí, ya lo hablaremos todos. Mira, ya han vuelto tus padres – y señalé la puerta, por donde entraban ambos – Me voy a ir ya, es tarde y mi madre se estará preguntando donde me encuentro.

-Gracias por haber venido – me dijo el jugador. Le sonreí y asentí.

-Hasta mañana – pronuncié ya en la puerta, cerrándola. Ahora ya no iba a sentirse solo, por lo menos tenía su familia.

Miré el reloj y maldije la hora que era. Salí del hospital a paso ligero en dirección al centro de la ciudad, a ver si conseguía un móvil a buen precio. Acabé en una tienda comprando un móvil nuevecito, con pantalla de color. Según dijo el chico que me atendió, era lo último en tecnología. Ya en casa, entré todos los números de móvil que tenía en el anterior y los de Sendoh. Menos mal que ya me encontraba conectada otra vez con la realidad. Mi madre me preguntó sobre el festival y los partidos, pero no tenía ganas de comentarle nada, así que contesté con respuestas cortas y banales. Después de recoger la cocina, me metí en el cuarto y llamé a Maki para decirle como había acabado todo. Maldita sea, no me cogía el móvil. Probé con el número fijo.

-Buenas noches. ¿Podría hablar con Maki? – pregunté, sin saber quién se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Con qué Maki? – contestó una voz femenina. Maldita sea, había olvidado de decir su nombre de pila.

-Con Shinichi Maki.

-Un momento. Comprobaré si se encuentra disponible – y oí como dejaban el teléfono en espera. Al cabo de un minuto, volví a escuchar el sonido inaudible de que alguien había cogido el teléfono.

-¿Quién pregunta por él? – volvió a preguntar la voz femenina.

-Karen Asano.

-Un momento, enseguida le paso – al segundo escuché la voz grave del base.

-¡Asano! No tenías que haberte molestado y llamar tan tarde – otra vez ese apellido. Sentí un pinchazo en lo más adentro. ¿Por qué no me llamaba por mi nombre? Con lo bien que sonaba.

-Mira, te llamaba para contarte sobre Sendoh – y le conté el diagnóstico, colgando a los cinco minutos porque mi madre entró de sopetón y me ordenó colgar, alegando la hora. Me despedí casi sin palabras de Maki y me dejé caer en la cama. ¿Qué estaba pensando segundos atrás sobre ese chico? ¿Mi nombre? La confusión reinaba en mi cabeza y acabé apagando la luz nerviosa y con la cabeza hecha un lio.


	16. Matones por la playa y pesca

Queridos lectores/as,

Vuelvo con una nueva actualización antes de que el estudio me vuelva a absorver, pues tengo que ir a recuperaciones este julio... La universidad me matará, acabará conmigo, de eso estoy segura. Por eso no pude publicar hasta ahora, ni mucho menos escribir capítulos nuevos.

Ya contesté a todos los usuarios registrados, mil gracias por comentar y estar ahí. A los que están en las sombras, tambien agradecerles y animarles a que dejen su huella aquí.

El capítulo que os traigo es un poco "puente" entre lo que pasará en los próximos, y también introduzco algun nuevo personaje, aunque quizás no quede muy claro de quién o quienes se tratan. Espero que déis con las personas ;)

Ya, sin nada más que contar, os dejo con las frases y palabras. Espero actualizar antes de agosto, aunque ya sabéis que no prometo nada, pues siempre pueden haber giros del destino.

Finalmente, recordad que este fic es **ÚNICO** de su autora y está **PROHIBIDO** plagiarlo, copiarlo o cualquier otra cosa.

Karen Asano y Haruna Hida son personajes creados por **memoriesofkagome**.

El resto de personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Takehiko Inoue.

* * *

Capítulo 16. Matones por la playa y pesca

Maldito domingo y mi madre, que me despertó muy temprano con la escusa que se marchaba y tenía que encargarme de las tareas. ¡Tenía exámenes a partir de lunes y encima, tareas! Fui hacia el comedor y encendí el televisor, mientras iba a la cocina a coger unos muffins de chocolate que compré días anteriores y un vaso de zumo de piña. Me senté en la mesa del comedor y subí el volumen del aparato, viendo las 24 horas de noticias. Justo en ese momento estaban hablando sobre la educación. Subí aún más el volumen.

-Les informamos que el ministro ha decretado un cambio en el sistema educativo de nuestro país. A continuación les indicamos en un gráfico los cambios, desde primaria hasta la universidad.

Miré la pantalla y vi las vacaciones escolares y los trimestres cambiaban totalmente. ¿Qué sistema era esté? ¿Y qué iba a pasar con todos los cursos empezados? No entendía nada. Teníamos unos días en Navidad y el curso se iniciaba en abril. A mediados de marzo había pocas semanas y en agosto teníamos casi un mes libre. Pero seguía habiendo mil dudas en mi mente. El curso ya no iría por año de nacimiento, sino que iría desde los nacidos en abril hasta los de marzo del último año. ¿Dónde me iban a meter a mí? ¿Me iban a separar de Haruna? ¡Que lio! Ahora entendía las palabras del entrenador de básquet, diciendo que no iban a poder hacer más competiciones de momento. ¡Tenía que llamar a alguien ya! O salir, o hacer algo. Me estaba agobiando en casa.

Me bebí el zumo del tirón y apagué el televisor, cogiendo las dos muffins y cerrando la puerta de casa. Bajé por las escaleras todos los pisos corriendo, a ver si me quitaba esta angustia de encima. No me crucé con nadie, se notaba que era domingo. Caminé por la calle hacia el paseo marítimo, a cuatro pasos de casa, mientras me comía el desayuno. Al llegar, la brisa matinal me envolvió y volví a enfriarme. Se notaba que el invierno estaba al caer, ya me había puesto una chaqueta por la mañana. Me quité los zapatos y entré a la playa, que se encontraba desierta. Seguí andando hacia la orilla y me senté al lado, viendo como las olas chocaban contra la arena mojada. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el aroma del agua salada y el viento que soplaba contra mi melena, desordenándola por completo. Que tranquilidad había en esos momentos, quizás era lo que necesitaba, paz.

Pasada media hora, me levanté, me quité los calcetines y empecé a correr por la orilla del mar. ¡Qué bien me sentía! Al parecer, solo me encontraba yo en la costa. Seguí corriendo con la mente en blanco y al fondo vi unas figuras en una cancha de baloncesto, la única que había por allí. Me acerqué más pero observé que solo se trataban de niños jugando entre ellos. Tendrían unos diez años. Realmente no fue eso lo que captó mi atención, sino unos metros más hacia la orilla donde yo me encontraba había una pandilla de chicos que no tenían muy buen aspecto. Iban de lado a lado y dos de ellos fumaban dos cigarrillos. Acabé parándome a unos veinte metros y pude fijarme más en el aspecto de todos ellos. Tres de ellos tenían mucho músculo y mucha altura, y el cuarto era un pelín más bajo, pero aun así más alto que Koshino. Tendrían un año más que yo, seguro. El de mi altura fijó la vista en la cancha de baloncesto, a la vez que lanzaba el cigarro hacia mi dirección sin mirar. Eran muy raros, en serio. Mi amiga Haruna seguro que los calificaría como callejeros, sí, esa era la palabra adecuada para esa cuadrilla.

Salí de la orilla y me dispuse a ir hacia la cancha para ver si esos críos me dejaban hacer unos cuantos tiros pero cual fue mi sorpresa que la pelota fue a parar al lado del chico de pelo largo azulado y ojos del color del cielo. Paré al instante, sin saber qué hacer. El chico miró la pelota, la cogió y se la chutó a la cara del niño de malos modos. El niño cayó al suelo mientras los cuatro se iban andando en dirección contraria a la mía. Salí corriendo hacia donde se hallaban los críos, que intentaban levantar al otro.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté al chaval, ayudándolo a levantarse. Se tocaba la cabeza por el lado derecho – déjame ver – le toqué y noté como se le estaba formando un bulto – creo que solo te saldrá un chichón.

- ¿Qué les pasaba? No entiendo porque lanzó la pelota así, si nosotros no le habíamos hecho nada – se quejó otro niño.

- Solo se me cayó la pelota lejos – continuó otro, con facciones tristes.

- No os preocupéis. No se encontraban bien esos chicos. No le deis importancia – les dije, masajeando la cabeza del chico herido y sonriéndoles. Ellos me devolvieron el gesto y uno cogió la pelota.

- Gracias, señorita. ¡Adiós! – se despidieron saliendo corriendo de la cancha hacia las vías del tren que se hallaban a pocos metros de allí.

Pobres niños, se habían encontrado con uno de los peores panoramas de los domingos: jóvenes borrachos dando tumbos por las calles y encima de mal humor, que la pagaban con ellos. ¡Qué se vayan a su casa a dormir la mona! Era desastroso que este panorama se repitiera cada fin de semana y cada vez más frecuentemente en las calles del barrio. Con estos pensamientos fui girando hacia el paseo marítimo, camino a casa. Eran las once y aún me quedaban muchas cosas por hacer en un día tan corto. Llegué a casa en pocos minutos corriendo y enseguida me encerré en mi dormitorio para estudiar fuerte las materias de los exámenes finales que comenzaban el lunes.

Más tarde, mientras preparaba la comida, me volvieron los pensamientos sobre el instituto y el dilema que se presentaba. Aún no había llamado ni hablado con nadie, así que poco más sabía del tema. Mientras cocía los espaguetis en la olla y calentaba los restos de la verdura del día anterior en el microondas, me preguntaba sí la escuela tenía intención de informarnos o tal cual llegara el día nos cambiarían de sopetón o qué. Ryonan tenía fama de ser una de las mejores preparatorias, así que espero que no nos fallaran en ese aspecto. Saqué los cubiertos a la mesa, hecho extraño, pues yo solía comer con palillos pero al tener comida italiana, pues me gané ese capricho. Justo cuando ya colaba los espaguetis por el colador para quitarles el agua y que no se pegaran, el timbre del piso sonó. Que extraño. Sin detenerme a sacarme el delantal, fui hacia la puerta y vi en la pantalla que se trataba de Haruna y Ayako. Bien, mejor dicho, fatal.

- ¡Sorpresa! – me dijeron al abrir la puerta y enseñarme dos cajas de pizzas. Oye, pues al final nos iba a sobrar comida.

- Pues sí que lo es – les contesté al sentarnos alrededor de la mesa del comedor.

- ¡A comer! – gritó Ayako, con la efusividad que le caracterizaba.

Entre trozos de pizza, espaguetis y un poco de verdura fuimos pasando el tiempo. Nadie podría decir que no estaba todo delicioso, y casi italiano de verdad. Les conté a las chicas lo que había visto esta mañana en la playa y Ayako puso cara seria a los pocos segundos de mi explicación.

- Por las descripciones que has dado, me da que corresponden a alumnos de mi instituto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esos matones son de Shohoku? – exclamó Haruna, que se quedó atónita como mi persona.

- Pues sí. Pertenecen a segundo, o eso creo. A Ryota lo llevan por la calle de la amargura. No se como acabará todo.

- Pues ahora sí que me has dejado muda – le espeté. No me esperaba que esos chicos callejeros y borrachos la tuvieran montada en el instituto de mi mejor amiga.

- Espero que no te los vuelvas a encontrar por aquí. Según los rumores que circulan por el instituto, no tienen piedad con las chicas. Su fama es muy mala – la cara que se me quedó debió ser para grabarla en video, porque las dos se levantaron y con excusas varias empezaron a quitar la mesa.

- Por cierto, me han llamado compañeros del instituto y me han comentado que el próximo lunes colgarán las listas con los integrantes para el curso que viene. No sé que haremos de aquí a abril, pero por lo que me han dicho, ya nos separaran en las diversas clases – explicó Haruna, sentada en el sofá frente el televisor.

- En nuestra escuela ya nos pusieron correctamente hace un mes, cuando se empezó a hablar sobre estos cambios – dijo Ayako.

- Pues Ryonan debe ser troglodita – solté de golpe – mira que siendo un instituto privado, aunque para dar noticias, los últimos siempre.

- Haruna, te va a tocar ir a primero el año que viene, si los cálculos no me fallan – le comentó Ayako. La rubia hizo mala cara pero resignada asintió.

- Lo malo es que no sé que he estado haciendo estos casi tres meses… Bueno, supongo que me pondrán en un curso puente y volverán a subir el nivel, porque si no, repetir un trimestre entero otra vez puede ser desastroso para mi salud – admitió ella, tomando un sorbo de te.

- ¿Y los que pasamos a segundo, que piensan hacer? – pregunté interesantísima.

- Supongo que un curso acelerado de primero en un trimestre – dijo como si nada la mánager más joven.

- ¿Qué? – soltamos las dos restantes, casi sin aire.

- ¿Cómo vamos a estudiar lo de dos trimestres en uno solo? ¿Están locos o qué? – gritó la de pelo rizado nuevamente.

- A pencar que os toca – sonrió la otra.

- Hablando de pencar, mañana empezamos exámenes finales y aún no hemos abierto ni un libro – comenté, apagando el televisor y cogiendo las tres tazas para llevarlas a la cocina.

- Tranquila, ya lo había pensado todo. Me he traído los apuntes para estudiar, así si tengo dudas, me puedes ayudar – me dijo la más joven, sentándose y esparciendo todos sus papeles por la mesa central.

- Nosotros ya tuvimos los exámenes esta semana, así que creo que mejor me iré a dar una vuelta por ahí – y se levantó de sofá, cogió su bolso y se fue hacia la puerta.

- ¿Con quién has quedado, bonita? – le susurré ya en la puerta, a la vez que ella esbozaba una sonrisa cómplice – tú a mi no me engañas. Esa sonrisita te delata.

- Con el chico que he mencionado poco antes.

- ¿Con Miyagi? – exclamé, entornando la puerta para que Haruna no nos escuchara.

- ¡Sí! Y baja ese volumen, por favor – susurró – iremos a dar un paseo, y a comprar unas deportivas, que se le han roto.

- Ya, unas deportivas – le respondí con sorna. Enrojeció sutilmente pero sacó otra sonrisita y volvió a hablar.

- ¿Y lo tuyo con Maki, amiga mía? – ahora era yo la que me puse inquieta. No había vuelto a pensar en eso y mejor que no pensara en lo que quedaba de semana.

- Nada… - me abstuve de contestar algo más, pues no sabía qué decir.

- Ya me lo contarás cuando te veas capaz – y me guiñó el ojo - ¿Por cierto, como está Sendoh? Al final no te llamé ayer para preguntártelo.

- Tiene una lesión en el tobillo y no podrá jugar durante un tiempo, pero hoy sale ya del hospital.

- Menos mal que no es muy serio.

- Sí.

- Ahora sí me voy. Haruna ya debe estar desesperada porque vayas.

- Claro. Ya nos llamaremos.

- ¡Adiós! – y cerré la puerta de golpe, yendo hacia el comedor y comprobando que Haruna se había puesto los tapones y ya se encontraba en plena inmersión. Me dispuse a hacer lo mismo y en minutos el silencio reinó en el piso.

Sobre las siete llamó Sendoh a casa para anunciar que ya había salido del hospital y había quedado con Koshino una hora más tarde en el Burger en cuestión. Se lo comenté a Haruna y recogimos todos los apuntes de la mesa. Media hora más tarde ya desfilábamos por el paseo hacia el centro de la ciudad. No me atreví a explicarle lo que pasó el día anterior con el base de Kaynan, aún no me sentía capaz. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Con 15 años y ya me quebraba la cabeza de este modo. Nunca en tanto tiempo me había sentido así, de aterrada, nerviosa y, en el fondo, ansiosa por saber más sobre lo que pasaría en los próximos días o semanas. Como si el cielo me leyera la mente, mi móvil nuevo empezó a sonar en plena calle. Logré sacarlo del bolso sin romperlo a gritos de mi amiga, la rubia que parecía más exaltada que yo. A ver si veía ya de una vez a Koshino y se le bajaba la tontería, en serio. A veces pienso que ser adolescente es un asco.

- ¿Diga? – espeté casi de malas, con mi mano sujeta fuertemente a la de Haruna, que no paraba de berrear. Madre, no había mirado el número que me llamaba.

- Soy yo, Asano – ah, Jin. Ya me extrañaba que no me llamara. Que simpático es este chico, en serio. Cada vez me caía mejor.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo has sabido mi nuevo número? – si mal no recuerdo, no se lo di.

- Me lo ha dado Maki – maldita sea, ¿por qué sacaba ese nombre otra vez? ¿Y cuando le había dado el número yo? ¿En la conversación de ayer? Que mal.

- Claro – no podía decir más.

- ¿Qué te pasa algo, Asano? Te noto extraña, como ausente – este chico lo percibía todo, en serio.

- No, tranquilo. Solo que me estaba yendo del tema – me intenté excusar.

- Que raro, parece que llega el invierno y la mayoría de gente no tiene la cabeza en su sitio. A mi capitán le pasaba lo mismo esta mañana en el entreno. Súper extraño, la verdad – sentí como mi cara cambiaba de color, me estaba subiendo la sangre a mis mofletes en segundos y sentí calor en mis facciones.

- No le des mucha importancia. Debe de tratarse de la presión – sí, eso mismo me autosugestionaba yo misma, asintiendo firmemente. La gente que pasaba por mi alrededor me miraban muy raro y Haruna hacía gestos para que cambiara el semblante.

- Sí, quizás será eso. La semana que viene acabamos las finales, aunque como tu equipo no jugará, seguro que nos clasificamos.

- Sí – más monosílabos para el señor.

- A ver si nos podemos ver antes de las vacaciones, que seguro que me voy y no estaré por aquí. Llámame y ya quedamos.

- Vale, te llamaré en cuanto acabe los exámenes finales.

- Que engorro, nosotros también los tenemos esta semana.

- Mucha suerte, Jin. Seguro que te van genial – y solté una carcajada a la vez que él.

- Claro – se le notaba que sonreía al decirme esa palabra – Ya hablaremos.

- Estudia. Hablamos – y acabe la llamada. Me giré hacia Haruna, que me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿Qué? – le pregunté.

- Tu cara ha sido memorable, nena. Me encantaría saber de qué hablabas con el escolta del Kayan, porque creo que le tendré que dar un premio por hacer que hayas enrojecido en mi cara. Hay algo que me ocultas, querida Karen, y acabaré por descubrirlo – y puso ese semblante detectivesco que tanto asustaba a todos.

- ¿Qué tienes que descubrir? – sonó una voz justo detrás de nosotras. Pegué un brinco del susto y me giré instantáneamente, viendo que dos figuras nos saludaban.

- ¡Sendoh! Maldito, te tengo dicho que no me des estos sustos – le dije de mala pulgas.

- Hola para ti también – me contestó como si nada, con su sonrisa marca de la casa. No tuve otro remedio más que dejar ir la sensación de enfado y saludarle de vuelta. Debía empezar a controlar mi carácter de una puñetera vez.

- ¡Koshino! – exclamó Haruna, echándose encima del muchacho a la izquierda del alero.

- ¿Cómo va ese pie? – le pregunté al de ojos claros, a la vez que caminábamos hacia el Burger, que se divisaba en la siguiente esquina.

- Bien. No podré hacer gimnasia en dos semanas mínimo, pero bueno, es lo que hay – y suspiró resignado.

- Ei, no te vengas abajo – le intenté animar, a la vez que entrábamos en el establecimiento y enseñábamos nuestros tickets. Mi madre me iba a matar si sabía donde había ido a cenar – siempre te puedes centrar en otras cosas, otros hobbies – su sonrisa volvió nuevamente.

- Tendré más tiempo para ir a pescar – y nos sentamos en una mesa al lado del cristal que daba a la calle. Koshino y Haruna no aparecían aún.

- ¿Pesca? - vaya, compartíamos una afición. Le sonreí y seguí hablando tendidamente.


End file.
